


As a Matter of Fact

by ad50302742



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demons, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, For Want of a Nail, Friends to Lovers, I.O.U., M/M, Partita, Reichenbach Theory, Romance, Sherlock is a true genius, The Final Problem, UST, computer daemon, 中文翻译丨Chinese translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50302742/pseuds/ad50302742
Summary: John Watson不相信算命者，他年轻时轻信的灵媒可能说对了‘在国外遭受严重伤害’并建议他‘注重发展电脑和IT方面的兴趣’，但她却不曾提及他在四十多岁的时候会陷入对他男性室友的深切爱恋，当初稍微提醒下也好啊。Sherlock Holmes只相信实验数据和事实，他认为那些足以说服John Watson他的假自杀是有必要的。但他那颗聪慧的大脑却一次都没想过唯一能使John彻底信服的东西从来都不是事实，所以觉得当初即使稍微提醒一下也改变不了什么。





	1. 有耐心的守护神

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As a Matter of Fact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704415) by [OpalJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalJade/pseuds/OpalJade). 



John最后看了眼箱子里的东西后合上了盖子，接着拉紧箱侧的拉链。东西塞得满满的，尽管John真没怎么注意自己往那儿放了些什么——他只是从最上面的抽屉里扯出几件衬衫，随机的一堆套头毛衣，裤子，以及一把袜子和内裤，直到感觉像是打包好了足够几天用的东西。然后他抓过散落在浴室台面上的所有洗漱用具，将它们塞进洗漱包然后将包也塞入了行李箱。

他觉得无论自己忘记了什么，总是能在巴黎的酒店安顿下来后再去买。

John从他复式阁楼的卧室拖着行李箱走下旋转楼梯，让后将其放置在前门处。他到的时间也太早了，真的，他本可以花时间好好打包一下的——他的出租车司机可不打算提前四个小时来接他。所以他有足够的时间来打开这该死的东西，看看是否需要重新整理一番。

但John Watson根本没心思关心他的行李箱状态，或者七小时后会穿着什么，而这么说还算是婉转的了，因为届时他终于可以亲眼见到他那‘不再是死亡’的室友，Sherlock Holmes。

是的，他最好的朋友还活着这事是有多么不可思议啊。

基督，这人给了他生命中两次最大的冲击——在他眼前死去，接着又在几个月后复活。他没一夜白头还真是怪事。

Sherlock Holmes，John想着，真该挂一个像他们印在烟盒或过山车上那样的标志，上书‘极易令人上瘾’，或者‘注意：会导致血压升高’。

当然，Sherlock身上的标志需要一些额外的警告：‘注意：可能会入侵你的生活！’、‘带在身边：喜欢玩失踪’、‘当心：也许会突然断气然后又自然而然地复活’。

噢，那个聪明的混蛋已经告知过了——一如既往地，且又是那精明的手法——Sherlock给了John整整五个月的时间来接受他还活着并且残忍无情地欺骗了他的事实；接受他再次独自离开并用自己的方式处理事情。要是Sherlock当时活生生地出现而不是用一封来自Henry Fishguard的信伪装，John相当肯定自己会晕倒或将他揍得不省人事。

他收到信的那天永远印刻在了他脑中。

John收到信件的时候已经经历了将近五个月的哀悼期，那封信混在一推账单和广告里，平常得完全不像是信封中包含了怎样一场惊变。

John想起了当他最终说服自己这封信确实来自活着的Sherlock时窜过身体的那股震颤。

噢，那真的很难令人相信。他徒劳地想弄清还有谁会写下它。基督！还有谁会知道Henry Fishguard呢？（Henry Fishguard绝不是自杀）。

当时，感觉有必要在任何虚假的希望扎根之前将其扼杀，并且阻断悲伤的进一步发展。（当然后者在此之前一直都势头汹涌）。

John花了大量时间试图搞明白神秘的寄信者是谁。这封信被巧妙地伪装成一封来自某家名为‘幻想和神奇’公司CEO的致歉信，虽然简洁，但其中暗藏的代码和细节却只有他和Sherlock了解。

想起Sherlock隐藏在信中的一个巧妙暗示后John不禁露出了一个小小的笑容。

【请在您方便的时候联系我的秘书，Charlotte Umqra；如果不便，也请尽快联系她。】

U.m.q.r.a——老天，他真不该将他错认摩尔斯电码的囧事分享给任何人！

所以，在重读了那些词，细细咀嚼了番字里行间的意思之后，他允许自己内心的感觉翻涌浮现（当时他几乎都要吐了），并不得不断定这封信确实来自他最好的朋友，而Sherlock确实还活着。

基督，他的英语老师曾宣称‘单词具有力量’，但他从未想过这十一句话能当即彻底改变他体内的生物化学反应，那感觉就像是他的骨头都变成了绵软的果酱一般。感谢老天他当时是坐着的。

他就像是悬吊在某种情感钟摆上的人般经历了一系列感觉，在喜悦和怀疑，快乐和痛苦，高兴和愤怒，渴望和猜忌间摇摆不定，直到恶心欲吐再也感觉不到脚下的地面。

最终，John觉得自己再也无法承受那心口不一的‘再一次奇迹’了，他请求过——不，乞求过——‘不要死’……他只是没指明时间范围，仅此而已。

那晚，躺在床上的他紧紧攥着那封信，回忆着上一次因Sherlock Holmes纯粹的蛮横而引发的幸福和敬畏感，埋在枕头里大笑（同时也微微哭泣）着直到睡了过去。

即使现在，离与Sherlock重聚仅剩几个小时，他仍然不知道Sherlock是怎样做到那种该死的特技的。基督，这个男人实在太出色了！

也相当残忍。

‘幸好通过一封信了解到Sherlock还活着’，John想，这使他免于了当面碰上的冲击。他无法想象一个活生生的Sherlock出现在毫无防备的他面前他会是什么感觉，而现在他则有足够的时间来理清一切并接受这个事实。

事实上，得知真相的John的难过并没减少半分。

他知道过去五个月过得并不容易——他不喜欢欺骗仍在照顾他的人——但那肯定比忍受悲伤的闷痛简单得多。

John清楚地意识到任何挣扎于悲痛之中的人都会不惜一切获取能让死者重获新生的机会，并且能够分享所有那些他们从未当面说过的话语。

但真相是，John很紧张。

这事听起来容易——走进一家书店，问候Sherlock，拥抱这个活着的混蛋（是的，拥抱，因为每次John脑补他们重聚的景象时都会想象自己把Sherlock紧紧抱住，可能是为了确定他真的活生生站在他眼前），然后把Sherlock按坐下来让其花几小时好好解释解释。

不过这就是问题关键，John沉思，那个‘解释’。

如果都是胡扯呢？如果就像那时的出租车司机和泳池一样的老花招——Sherlock刻意甩了他独自去玩游戏呢？

虽然他非常欣慰Sherlock回来了，但整件事中那‘再一次奇迹’的部分却也已消失，每一刻John都会想起Sherlock的欺骗，然后就觉得一股愤恨在体内搅动，并且像某种坚实的物体般占据他的五脏六腑。他一直都想控制住它，但现在却觉得它在他体内建造了一个苦涩的暖巢，无论他有多想都无法摆脱。

如果这事没一个好的理由他该怎么办？如果他最终不得不接受Sherlock就是那样的人——对人类感情彻底无知，以致甘心在他最好的朋友面前自杀来赢得一场该死比赛——那该怎么办？

看吧，异于人们的普遍看法，John其实有底线的（但Sherlock他妈的为什么觉得有必要测试它们中的任何一个？），而现在他必须决定——在见到Sherlock之前——如果不满意Sherlock答案的话该怎么办。最坏结果是他需要结束他们的友谊，不是因为他的自尊心收到了伤害（虽然他无法否认在得知被愚弄后所感觉到的一阵羞辱），也不是为了报复（无论伤害Sherlock会有多令人满足）。

而是关于信任。

如果这事没个好的解释，也没任何证据表明Sherlock Holmes不会在某个时候又这样做的话。而那是John再也无法经历的事情，无论他有多关心他最好的朋友。

但令人困惑的却是John仍相信自己了解Sherlock——百分百地。同样也坚信自己知道Sherlock不是个骗子，也不是台机器。这事肯定有原因，他一定是受到了Moriarty的威胁；不过话说回来，他也肯定知道该怎样有效地伪造自己的死亡吧？为什么还要自杀呢？更重要的是，为什么一开始就把他排除在外？

那就是他过去五个月一直在苦苦思考的问题。这些问题在腹中那个小巢穴上挖了道沟，他希望能早点和Sherlock重聚，在那道沟没变得更大之前。但他明白现下还不够安全到那样做，而Sherlock也希望在回家之前能让自己的名字彻底清除。

好吧，最终他下定决心按自己的喜好敲定了他们的重聚条件。他改了Sherlock提出的日期（碰巧有个为期两天关于糖尿病的会议他可以参加，费用还能报专款），他甚至还改了Sherlock建议的城市（将洛桑改成了巴黎），并且要求将会面安排在不同的地点。

Sherlock同意了他的每一个条件，而这使他感觉好多了。像是Sherlock能理解一般……从某方面来说，Sherlock让他决定重聚的规条就像是某种道歉，好像Sherlock认识到他无法就这样理所当然地接受John——以及他的原谅；认识到从现在开始应该由John做出某些重要决定。

John叹了口气，紧张等待着的他希望能有些足够迷人得能分散注意力的东西。他需要来杯烈酒，但在他能够列出所有与Sherlock重聚之时喝得酩酊大醉会是件蠢事的原因之前，门上就传来了一记坚定的敲门声。

但来者却并不是他要见的那个，透过猫眼看到回望他的 Mycroft Holmes那张长脸的John想着。扭曲的影像突出了对方鼻子的长度，似乎还把他的嘴唇拉扯成了一个狡诈的笑容。John觉得他看起来就像只在捕猎的红狐狸，而这一描述在任何时候都适合Mycroft Holmes，无论是否影像扭曲。

John认命地拉开门闩打开门，Mycroft迈步进入，扫了眼客厅后靠着John的手提箱放下了他的雨伞。

“你好，John，我知道你对和我弟弟的……重聚一定很忧虑，并且还有些紧张。”

“是的，好吧，谢谢你的来访，Mycroft，我非常希望在我走之前得到一些傲慢的建议。”

Mycroft对John露出了一个紧绷的笑容，看起来就像是有人踩了他的大脚趾一样。John想着不妨就这么做，看看是否能将这两种表情吻合起来。

“不，并非建议，而是某些在这种情况下更有用的东西，”Mycroft说着把手伸进外套口袋，然后掏出了一个装着张光碟的方形盒子。

John故意无视了Mycroft手中的物品。

“无论这是什么，Mycroft，我都不觉得它很重要。我不到八小时就要和Sherlock碰面了……看，行李都打包好了，正准备走呢……而我不觉得听你讲述那是个什么东西会有用。”

“是Sherlock想让你在你们见面之前先看看它的，无论你信不信，我只是想帮个忙。”

Mycroft看起来就像是只心怀鬼胎地提议亲自去鸡舍查看的狐狸。

John伸出手，Mycroft坚定地把光碟放了进去。

“所以这是什么？原谅的十个步骤？”

Mycroft假笑了下，目光透着玩味、狡诈，与愉悦，John真心被自己之前所有狐狸比喻的准确性惊到了，但接着Mycroft的表情就再度变回了严肃与回避。

“Watson医生——当我说这些的时候请相信我——我弟弟虽然对过去之事的某些部分感到抱歉，但请别期待他会像个在告解室中的天主教徒般忏悔，不过仍希望你能暂且相信他。”

“你说得好像我会更喜欢Sherlock仍深埋土中，而不是活着并且半认为自己并没在最好的朋友面前假装自杀。”

“好吧，好的——我当然希望这段录像结束后这些情绪仍然没有改变。”

“这里面是什么？”

“一段十七分钟的视频。”

John不耐地歪歪头。“拍的是什么？”

“秘密录像。”

“关于什么的？”

“221B。”

John习惯了Mycroft对相关信息的支吾和回避，但这次他听起来却异常地不确定起来——不必要地拖延。这段对话几乎就像是个有二十个问题的游戏，而John却没有陪着玩下去的想法。

他的耐心正在消退。

“快点说，Mycroft。”

Mycroft叹了口气，然后迅速道出他的解释。“你会看到我弟弟和他的宿敌——他真正的宿敌，名为James Moriarty——于判决后不久在你的旧公寓里喝茶。”

“和Moriarty一起喝茶？”John知道Moriarty曾在判决之后‘跟在Sherlock后面’，但却不知道还有喝茶这档子事。他不知道Moriarty在他们的公寓里待了将近二十分钟。苦涩在他腹中翻搅，往他体内又深陷了一点。

“Sherlock认为如果你没太多时间来思考这事最好不过……而我也同意。”

John觉得体内的每个细胞都在拉伸斗争着以防一切都失了控。这两个人怎么能在他经历了这些之后还对他隐瞒信息？

他发怒并不仅是因为一无所知，还因为不被信任。难道他还没该死的证明自己可堪信赖吗？他们到底有什么权利瞒着他？

他已经对他们俩不耐烦了，虽然他曾被告知说他有着圣人般的耐心。事实上Lestrade还开玩笑地称他为‘福家兄弟的守护神’。

好吧，他觉得自己很快就不会被这么叫了，因为他要扭断那两个容忍隐瞒的福家兄弟的脖子。他觉着即使是爱世间万物的Saint-Francis也会在仅仅和他们短暂相处一段时间后就失去冷静。如果John杀了他们，他确定自己绝对会被天堂原谅的。

“John，你无疑想从Sherlock那里得到一个满意的解释，但还是先看一下这个。”

John没把那句‘去你妈的，Mycroft’说出口。他知道对Mycroft发怒也无济于事，并且他还需要为之后见到Sherlock时的发展留一份精力。在处理Sherlock解释的时候还揣着对年长福家大哥的怒火是毫无益处的。

同时John自己心里也知道他并不想针对Mycroft，只是因为对Mycroft发火比对某个他极其高兴见到的人发火容易得多。

John几乎是吞咽下渐涌的沮丧后才平静说道，“我非常感谢你从百忙之中抽出时间来替Sherlock跑这一趟。”说完他抓过光碟猛地把门摔上Mycroft的脸。

“再见，John，祝你好运，”Mycroft的声音从走廊传来。“至少给我弟弟一个机会，品味一下他的言下之意。”

基督，好像他不是那个知道该怎样读懂Sherlock的人似的——好像他不是那个从始至终都忠诚于Sherlock的人。他当然会品味言下之意了，反正他一向都是这样和Sherlock相处的。他很擅长解读Sherlock——比该死的Mycroft还擅长。

放手去吧，John。

在听到Mycroft的脚步声消失在走廊尽头后他溢出了一声叹息。

John看了眼手中的光碟。“好，来吧，”他想着，“在该死的出租车来之前终于有东西打发时间了。”

John拿出光碟，然后忧虑地将它放进了DVD播放器里。


	2. 碰面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock和John重聚了，但前者却发现道歉很难。

Sherlock最后一次扫了眼他在巴黎那套小公寓的外观后才启程单独去见John Watson。显然不让John意识到他过去十个月一直住在这里一事十分重要。

Sherlock确信自己已经抹去了他存在的任何线索，但多查几次总是没错的。他处理掉了他的水电账单（很方便，寄给Mycroft搞定就行），将他所有的衣物都放进了几天前买的一只小箱子里。虽然John的观察力还不够强得能从浴室里的肥皂大小或衣柜里他曾经的衣物数量来推断出Sherlock一直都住在这里，但他还是不能低估他的朋友。

John觉得必须为他们的重聚设定细节，并且认为他自己该是那个定规矩的人，但其实Sherlock早就知道了，并且还在对John Watson提出于洛桑见面时就非常清楚后者会拒绝并且选择巴黎（一个简单的推断，John喜欢借着专款来减少旅行费用，并且第三十八届糖尿病研讨会在巴黎举办的日子接近他提出的日期。）

Sherlock虽然不明白为什么由谁来选见面地点是如此重要，但他知道自己必须让John来做决定。

Mycroft警告过他和John的重聚会是一个微妙的情景。

‘你知道，亲爱的弟弟，你和Watson医生……友谊的维系不仅取决于你解释的坦荡程度还取决于其合理性。记得倾听他的感受（当说到这里时Mycroft停顿了一下，有两秒钟，好像在给他时间充分吸收这番话）并且别忘记道歉。’

但事实却是Sherlock并不觉得抱歉，他做的事是完全有必要的。（并且他还解决了Moriarty，可是却没人为此感谢他。）

Mycroft继续说的是，‘当然了，你对你所做的并不懊悔，但这并不是你需要道歉的。你让那个男人觉得他无法说服你放弃自杀……然后还一意孤行地跳下来死在他面前。即使是你也得承认这是个很残忍的行为，Sherlock。而虽然John会理解你的理由，但却有很大可能性（Sherlock暗自推断有55%）不会认同你那套成本/收益的分析。所以无论你计算了多少概率，都加10%。’

这么说有65%的概率John会难以原谅他咯。他能应付得了的，他曾经在比那更低的概率下说服了许多顽固不化的人。再者说，John就像一种高效率的溶剂，他能轻易透过表层得到其下任何重要的东西。

******

一小时后，当Sherlock正藏身于莎士比亚书店——可能是对一场重聚来说最可笑的地方了——一间储物柜的金属门后之时，他不得不反复提醒着自己那些概率，努力不对John太过恼火。

Sherlock想到John会为他们的会面设定细节——具体到日期、城市，以及酒店，但他从未想到过John会选择一个著名地标来作为他们的重聚地点。不过他不能老想着这事，他必须专注于当他们讨论分析所有那些促使他做出‘以那种独特方式上演他的死亡’一事的因素时他该对John说些什么。

让他最为恼怒的是Mycroft那‘感情不是优势’的说辞（又一次地）被证明是对的，感情就像迷雾般扭曲了John对十个月前巴兹所发生事件的看法。坦白说，John任由其蒙蔽自己的常识并不是Sherlock的错，Sherlock已经告诉过他这是一个把戏了（根据定义就表明了这只是一场虚假的表演）。你该想到这会是场明显的做戏。

还有，难道John不觉得那个没反驳那句‘你对我姐姐了如指掌’的他有点OOC吗？（他才不那么了解，他一开始都以为Harry是John的哥哥。）看在老天份上，如果他只为了使John印象深刻，那他当初至少会说对性别吧。难道这些还不足以说明有事不对劲？显然够了。

Sherlock当时需要John接受这场自杀，并且觉得自己已经给John留下了足够多的能让其明白他的自杀并非真事的暗示。

例如：让John站在一个精确的地点、从一条废弃街道上突然冒出的自行车、血液数量和粘稠度（他们难道没经历那起‘杰纳斯车行案’吗？）、实验室里的壁球（John觉得他会和Molly来场早间比赛还是怎么地？）、固定而不是膨胀的瞳孔、没有明显断裂的四肢、衣物上的异样；老天爷，他可以继续罗列出一堆他所施诡计的可疑之处，但John不是他，是吧？

确实不是——因为感情，John事后没有仔细去回想。（感情显然激励了几年来的急救经验，真奇怪。）

因为他，John不必要地痛苦和悲伤，他本可以摆脱那有点危险的想法以及情绪化反应的（虽然Mycroft的看法没错，有人——特别是他的治疗师——可能鼓励John别再去找什么线索和奇迹了，就让此事‘终止’吧。）

Sherlock很苦恼但却不觉抱歉，但他还是必须道歉。而那难道不是他生命中的一个不断重复的行为吗？对某些他真心觉得（基本）不是他错的事感到懊悔。

好吧，除了希望这次John能撇开感情运用常识对情况作出合理的结论外他什么也做不了。

Sherlock看了眼手表上的时间——离John到达还有八分钟。一想到分别十个月后又能见到John使他觉得……很棒。他想念他。

但如果他对自己足够坦诚的话（并且他确实无法欺骗自己），Sherlock对再次与John见面感到十分忧惧。

要是他再次出错了怎么办？他已经因为没考虑到感情是个重要因素并且会以惊人的方式影响结果这点而犯了一次大错了，他原本预计着John会质疑他自杀的可信度，但他的朋友一直都很悲伤，以致无法怀疑亲眼见到的一切。

Sherlock没想到John会因为他的死而如此伤心。

虽然他知道John终究会对他大发雷霆——自从那封Fishguard的信后他们就几乎没怎么交流过——并且也不喜欢他朋友对他发火时自己的感受（在巴斯克维尔他就察觉自己对此有多么讨厌了），但重点是他不想失去John。他所做的一切，一切，都是为了确保John活着；确保万事一如既往；确保任何东西都没有改变；确保他们能继续做朋友，继续一起工作，一起生活。而这不仅因为John会泡最美味的茶，能在警局里帮他缓和尴尬局面，还因为他使他更能自控。John让他更为容易地不去关注正常人的反复无常。

事实上，John对Sherlock来说就像某种感情定位系统，有John在身边，就能更容易掌握社交上哪些该做，哪些不该做（虽然他对于在John之前采用错误方法来接近别人并不特别在乎，不过那不是重点。）

问题是，John能抹消一切，从头再来吗？还是他认为Sherlock不值得他这么做？但他能让John重新开始多少次呢？现在是个好时机，因为Moriarty再也挡不了道了。

看到没，他只是想摆脱Moriarty好让他们能够一起集中精力解决罪案（虽然不再是那么高明的案子）。难道一次他不是为了刺激而玩游戏了——他是为了赢，为了彻底摆脱对手。

John会看到这点吗？

而当书店门开启，John于19:00整踏入其中时他的思绪猛地回到了现实。

John！（发型如昨；胡子刮得精光；最爱的衬衫，熨烫过但却忘了领子；新裤子；约会便鞋；从早上开始至少喝了五杯咖啡；坐在飞机中间座位；并且本要在见面前上个厕所但是却不想迟到。）

隐藏着的Sherlock发现做出演绎比起分析‘为什么自己满心是某种只能描述为‘期盼’的东西’要容易得多（总是要容易得多）。他在John出现之前就感受到它了。（他以前从未体验过真正的友谊，所以他一直都惊讶于感情的激烈程度，并且将这种感觉储存起来以备将来参考。）

Sherlock往前迈了一步，让John能够看到储藏室后面的他。（他确信John能认出他来，尽管他换了发型还戴了眼镜。）

四目相对，Sherlock无视了突然想对John伸出手的渴望。

记住，他可能很生气。

John半是放松（很高兴亲自见到了我），半是愤怒（也许他意识到了这是一个多么可笑的见面地点？）地看着他。

不太可能，他愤怒是因为你。

他们默默盯着对方，过去的经验表明他最好让被惹毛的一方先说话。母亲经常告诉他，每当他试图替自己辩解时事态就会变得更糟。

他只需简单地理清楚：John来这儿是想要些答案，所以只要等着John问问题然后回答就行了。简单明了。

Sherlock试图在等John最终开口说些什么期间背诵三羧酸循环，但被John那样盯着看（蓝色虹膜闪烁着悲伤）似乎让他无法集中注意力。

“Sherlock，”John声音沙哑地道。

不是提问，但Sherlock还是用点头回答了‘是的’。

John走进了点，Sherlock又能做出另一番演绎（新的除臭器，更灰白的头发，两天前感冒刚痊愈）。

有趣的是（但从其腹部紧绷的肌肉来看并不是指美好的有趣），John展露出了一种Sherlock不熟悉的表情——一种他从来都不觉得能与John联系起来的神态。是认命吗？（认命的定义：放弃。）

一小时前，包括刚刚过去的四十秒，Sherlock一直都十分坚信所计算出的概率——即使那对他并不利，他可以给John一个‘满意’的解释，从而确保他们搭档关系（以及友谊）的继续。

他非常急于搞定这摊烂事——就像一辆泥泞的车在洗车处迅速被洗刷得一干二净（加压，肥皂泡，冲洗，光亮，继续上路）。

但当John Watson站在他面前时——认真并且谨慎，快乐却仍悲伤（认命），35%的成功概率还远远不够好。他需要100%，他只是不能……没有John，要是那样还有什么意义呢？

Sherlock内心向往着John那‘并非认命’的表情；那种对简单的演绎沉迷和敬畏的神色；那种尽管他刻薄无理，情感缺失，社交糟烂却仍然喜爱他的态度。John喜欢他，而当他和John在一起时，他也喜欢自己。

Sherlock想改变John脸上的表情，即使是生气也好过这个。也许不该急着送那张监视光碟？或许Mycroft是对的——亲眼目睹他的死亡一直都太过分了？

他太过分了吗？

John没对他下一步该做什么给出任何明确的线索。

不久前，Mycroft曾建议他想象下这时的场景，并努力转换他的角色（他称之为‘理论上的移情课程’。）

无论如何Sherlock现在都能将理论付诸实践了，他快速脑补了下John坠落到地面的景象，突然间地心引力变成了某种不再是重力×加速度的东西。

“John。”他的声音也颤抖了。

尽管书店里人流穿梭，但John却表现得仿佛他们是那里唯一的人。他的目光柔软下来，现在正对着他微笑，Sherlock的内心顿时溢满了一股温暖——就像是雨中两小时监视后的一杯茶——他也回了一个笑容。

瞬息间他觉得道歉也不是件难事。

‘对不起，John。’

Sherlock知道自己必须大声说出来，他走向John，但不知怎的这番话却和其他他想说的纠缠在了一起——神经元齐齐自顾自地四散交错，截断了通往他声带的循环通路，众多选择欲言又止：

‘John，我赢了。A计划失败了，但我还是赢了。’

‘你知道这是一个非常愚蠢的见面地点。’

‘抱歉你没有察觉我留下的任何线索。’

‘对不起，John。’

‘我做这一切都是为了你。’

‘你有危险。’

‘难道你不知道我会智胜Moriarty吗？’

‘难道你还不100%了解我？’

‘你为什么这么伤心？’

‘我给了你事后回头细想的线索。’

‘我选择了你，John。我选择了你，你会看得出来吗？’

‘你是最重要的。’

‘我必须这样做。’

‘我别无选择。’

‘我会再做一次。’

‘我一点儿也不抱歉。’

于是乎，他说服了自己不去道歉。

而代替懊悔话语说出口的是“你还好吗？”，同时他伸手拍了拍John的肩。John微微倾下身，他们盛大的重聚结果成了一个尴尬的A字形拥抱。

“你知道你必须告诉我原因，Sherlock。”

Sherlock很高兴John没先开口说“怎么会好”。聪慧、机敏的John！

“是的。”

“然后我们需要谈一谈，”John道。

“所以你才选了这样一个私密场所碰面？”Sherlock询问。

John翻了个白眼。Sherlock认为这是个好现象——仿佛他俩之间又恢复到了平常的时候。

“我选择这世上最知名的书店只是为了惹毛你。”

“显然是。”

Sherlock无视了围绕着他俩窃窃私语的各色人等，他需要尽快离开这地方并且继续集中注意力。

有人（David，一个打算向女友求婚，神经紧张的澳大利亚游客）在他们离开书店时替他们打开了门。

来到鹅卵石街道上后Sherlock和John就站在那里互相凝视着——仍然不完全自在。

“我们不如去酒吧吧，er bistro，怎么样？”在紧张的几秒钟过去之后John说道。John一如既往地努力前行。

John对他来说是如此透明，不只是明面上的——一个勇敢、坚毅的好人，一个富有同情心的医生，一个诙谐幽默的人类……还有内在的John：钢铁般的神经，能屈能伸但依旧坚守底线，期待着原谅他，非常想要一个可靠的解释。突然间他清楚明白了该怎么做才能得到原谅。说出真相，他要舍弃Mycroft的建议告诉John真相；告诉他一切，包括救他并没冒生命危险的事实——他冒的是更大的风险。（他只希望像他一般看明白。）

“不，我们去我的公寓，更加私密。”

“你有公寓？”

Sherlock知道他仍能按原计划行事，谎称他今天刚搬进去，但现在似乎‘一切都说实话’才是处理这件事的正确做法，而那样他们才能再次恢复往昔的和谐（大概）。

“Sherlock，你真的有间公寓吗？”

“我明白普通人会觉得住大街上更合理，”Sherlock说。

他感到自己正在努力，而John似乎不喜欢这个事实。后者盯着他，显然脑中正在将那些（不愉快的）线索联系起来。也许只说部分的真相会更好些？

“你一直在这里是吗？洛桑——以前是。你知道我会选择巴黎。你当初就计划好了，是吧？”

‘说些正面的话。’

“很好，John，推断得不错。”

John的态度完全变了：肩膀挺直，脸上的情绪全部消退。这比认命还糟，这是冷漠。

他的公寓大约在十四公里外——乘地铁要二十分钟——而这段时间他必须把冷漠转换成（他可以应付的）烦躁。

他必须在他们抵达他的前门之前弄清该说什么。他在‘说出真相’上又失算了。真烦人。

John迅速走到了他前面，那举止完全不对劲。

Sherlock疯狂地寻找词汇——一些能够让John转身并对他微笑的妙语，但脑中却一片空白。

最终John停下脚步回头看来。“你该来领路，我不知道你住哪儿。”

John的肩膀垂落。不，不对！

Sherlock非常想要碰触他，想要安抚他，告诉他并不需要这样颓丧；告诉他他能提供很好的实践数据，提供能解决一切问题的证词。

但重点是他一直住在巴黎这事可能是他不得不向John透露的真相中最轻微的，于是在他们去往他空荡公寓的一路上他都默默无言地走在John身边。


	3. IOU苹果

John不记得他们是怎么到达Sherlock公寓的，他只知道他们乘了地铁——巴黎的地下交通系统——然后安静迅速地走路，在狭窄的鹅卵石街道上忽左忽右七拐八绕了好几个弯，才最终到达一栋刻着黄铜数字13的巨大蓝色门前。

一路上John都沉浸在思考中——思考着事情怎么都没像他所期望的那样发生，思考着看见Sherlock活生生并在他眼前呼吸着是怎样一种感觉。

当时书店里都是顾客，但John却一眼就看到了Sherlock，尽管后者卷发消失还带着眼镜。他意识到是对方的肢体语言暴露了身份——直挺挺的站姿，双手背在后面，下巴微微抬起。John见过无数次他这种姿势，感觉那都深深刻在了脑子里，就算对方穿着件他觉得跟其不搭的衣服——一件有着大纽扣，扎带子而不是拉拉链的靛蓝色羊毛短外套（可能是法国货）——他还是立刻就认出了他。

他看到Sherlock的第一眼就被一股‘他有多么想念他朋友’的感觉击中了。腹内顿时涌起了一阵奇异之感，就像电梯运行时的那种失重。这很奇怪，因为他从不将那些独特的身体症状和想念某人联系起来，会那样肯定是因为他们当时的特殊情况——每个人肯定都会在见到死而复生的人后产生像是被地心引力玩弄了五脏六腑一般的感觉。

John本想碰触Sherlock，就像他曾想象的那般，但却只能勉强吐出对方的名字。Sherlock盯着他看了许久，像是有件很重大的事情要说但那些话却卡在了脑子里。

John已经接受了要是自己先对他们的重聚迈出一步结果也可能很糟的事实——Sherlock的疏离再加上那额外的欺骗（基督！他一直待在巴黎！）足以让John明白最好还是完全封闭自己的感情。

Sherlock开启前门的声音将John带回了现实。

John看着他朋友打开门走进去，然后用手指迅速戳弄了下激活警报系统。看到他活着并且走动着仍让人难以置信，仿佛时间并未流逝——仿佛死亡并未发生。

John在门边停了停，深吸了口气后才跟着Sherlock走进去。

乍一看这间公寓狭小又前卫：一间有着消防车般红色厨具的厨房，紧接着是一条有三扇关着的门的小走道。

John正要问那扇门通往厕所时Sherlock缓缓转过了身，用锐利但却哀伤的眼神盯住了他。

先前的疏离感完全消失了，他朋友的嘴唇动了动但却没有发出声音。而那张脸上奇异、悔恨的表情让John半是觉得对方会再次宣称自己是个骗子。

但接着Sherlock却向前走了一步并将手搁上了他的肩膀。

“对不起，John，”Sherlock的声音听起来有些微惊讶，像是他刚刚才得出这个结论。

“对不起什么，Sherlock？”John不知道是什么导致了Sherlock的改变。据他所知，Sherlock只会遗憾这天这个时候巴黎没一间停尸房是开门的。

“对不起后悔得还不足；对不起懊恼得还不够。我非常清楚你在寻找什么，不仅仅是一个合理的解释，还有我对你所经历之事的关心。我确实关心的，John。”

Sherlock吞咽了一下。“还有，我很想你。”

John感到内心微微一动——不是原谅或者理解，而是一个如果他们能够对彼此坦诚，则他俩也许还能恢复往昔和谐的小小信号。

于是John不假思索地如想象的那般把Sherlock紧紧抱住。

Sherlock叹了口气，胳膊楼上John，回应般地把对方搂进胸口，而John则紧抓着Sherlock把耳朵贴上后者正在跳动的心脏。基督，Sherlock。他重重吞咽了下后闭紧了眼睛，挣扎着压下眼睑后的刺痛。

Sherlock如此激烈拥抱他的举动非常令人安心，即使那种钳制力仿佛就要将他的肋骨压碎。但那并不重要，重要的是他们这次有了个真正的拥抱——一个不仅确认了生命依旧鲜活，还诉说了他们的友谊值得长存的拥抱。

“你还是得解释解释，”John边紧搂着边粗鲁地说。

片刻后Sherlock后退了一步，摘掉了假眼镜，接着指向前方的一扇门。“浴室。”

John暗暗笑了声，Sherlock仍能精准地演绎，不过他并不打算询问后者是怎么推断出这事来的。当他迈出浴室时Sherlock正在厨房里等他。

“我没什么可以招待你的。没有茶，只有水，自来水……装在干净的玻璃杯里。”

要是换种情形John会对Sherlock试图成为一个好主人这事取笑一番，但他的朋友此时却看起来太疲惫。事实上他让John想起了他第一次带其参观221B的时候——当时的Sherlock满屋乱走，喋喋不休，并同时还努力想整理干净。

“自来水就行。”

“很好。自来水可以饮用，即使里面含有少量余氯；当然也有微量氟，镁的含量则微不足道——”

“谢了，听起来很棒；事实上挺新鲜的，”John赶在Sherlock的清单增长前打断了他。

Sherlock挑了挑眉毛，但什么也没说。他抓起一个杯子往里倒了水，然后转过身示意John坐进厨房桌边一张看起来相当不舒服的红色金属椅里。

“是的，沙发确实更舒服……”Sherlock开口，表明其仍能像读一本打开的书般读到John的想法，“但我需要至少四个电源插座，而只有厨房桌边才有相邻的。我边讲解边演示会让你更容易理解。”

John坐到了摇摇晃晃的椅子上，Sherlock则消失进了一间他推测是其卧室的房间，动作快如闪电，John觉得他似乎在十秒间就走了个来回。Sherlock返回时拿着两台笔电以及某种类似小型摄像机的东西，他将它们像食堂餐盒般一一放到桌面上，然后用一只手把所有东西都插上电，同时另一只手则按下所有电源键。

接着Sherlock抽出近在身旁的一把椅子终于坐了下来，手肘在敲击一连串看起来像是解锁他笔电的密码时不断碰到John的手肘。最后Sherlock总算转头径直看向了John，目光清澈专注，而John忘记了当Sherlock的眼睛如此接近时其会是多么惊异又奇特。如果某个摄像师有机会拍一组特写，他可能会被《美国国家地理杂志》或之类的相中拍摄别人做梦都想拍的封面照片。

“你今天早上看了那盘秘密录像，关于我为什么急着把它送给你有何想法？”

“顺说一句，多谢你，”John道。“不过没必要谈想法，Mycroft已经告诉我你不希望我对此多想，不过就是这种事情才惹毛我，Sherlock。如果你想让我们再次合作那你就不能想当然并且还对我隐瞒信息。还有谁说我会想太多的？”

“因为我了解你，”Sherlock叹了口气。“好吧，在看完这段录像后你研究了多少个童话故事？”

John觉得自己微微脸红了。在看过Moriarty关于‘老派的坏蛋’之说的片段后他就在短时间内读了一大堆童话故事——但却没一个能解释为什么Sherlock要从高楼上跳下来。如果他有更多时间他还会再读多少？

“正是，”Sherlock道，径直看穿了John。“以及对于I.O.U.你又想出了多少种不同的解释？”

“就一种，”在来得及阻止自己之前John就答道，“那很重要吗？我只是认为那混蛋在嘲笑你，难道还有更多意义？”

Sherlock对他微微一笑。“六种，”他回答，像是忍不住要炫耀一番。“但现在它们都不重要了。而你刚证明了我的观点，John，如果你有更多的时间，你就会浪费无数个小时寻找I.O.U.的可能意义，而那也不会使得今天这场对话有所不同。我断言你会将录像看个无数遍，着魔般地分析每一个词汇每一个细节，话句话说，你会想太多。”

“好吧，好吧……我可能已经想太多了——但我原本仍能事先知晓的，”John恼怒且不满地道，一如昔日和Sherlock争吵时的景象。“总之，比起迟送来的你和Moriarty一起开茶会的消息，你有更重要的事要对我解释。”

Sherlock的目光径直对上了他。“确实。”

“所以这一切都是为了什么？某些部分很明显……‘坠落就像飞翔’或之类的。我想那就是开始计划如何伪造你死亡的时候吧？”John质问，努力让语气不显得那么痛苦，但却不太成功。

“是的，”Sherlock平淡地说。“那部分很容易，但却从来不是A计划。”

‘容易’，这个词像手术刀般割开了John。

还有那么多需要理清的；多得是机会让Sherlock的话语扎人刀子烧人心，如果John选择默默承受Sherlock所给予的每一个小伤害，那他们就永远无法直击重点——为什么他从一开始就被排除在外——而他可能会在此之前就血尽而亡。

John决定不让Sherlock寻机装傻充愣或者避重就轻，以便是他们能更迅速地抓住问题的关键。

“聪明的决定，”Sherlock说道，打破了沉默。“我相信我要说的任何话都会激怒你，John。”

说‘激怒’还算是客气的。

“就继续解释，我不需要你握着我的手。”

“很好，因为我也不知道该怎么做。”

好吧，确实如此，不是吗？John会引以为戒，不去在意Sherlock接下来几个小时脱口而出的那些不甚婉转的话语，他必须让Sherlock做他自己。现在要John去教导Sherlock更通点人情世故有些晚了，他了解他的朋友，并且内心深处也知道Sherlock不是完全无视他的感受——他只是不知道如何同时处理感情和事实。

“所以，Moriarty拜访了221B……”John十分平静地起头，“继续。”

Sherlock看着他的目光充满感激，以致John不禁怀疑是否Sherlock像那般对上他的眼睛时就能看穿他的想法。

Sherlock在狭窄的椅子里舒展了下身体，然后优雅地往后靠去（这么大动作都不会让那椅子翻到地上到底怎么可能啊？），接着他闭上了眼睛，像是给一位观众表演般讲述起了他的故事。

“看，这都是一场游戏——你可以称其为‘一个部分’或者‘一套组曲’——一切都有着双重，甚至是三重意义，”Sherlock说，听起来有点太过赞赏和怀念，让John有些不喜。

Sherlock张开眼睛径直对上了John的双眼。

“是的，我们在玩一个游戏，并且我确实喜欢。‘来玩吧’，我们给彼此发短信，频率比你知道的还要多，并且那三个字就像毒品般令人心驰神往。Moriarty确实没让人失望，John，他的谜题就是可卡因。但所有一切都于那晚的泳池边终结，我发誓。自从他迫使你成为游戏的一部分后我就强烈反对参与其中。”

John相信他，当他告诉SherlockMoriarty又归来时他看到了后者的反应。短信写道‘来玩吧——伦敦塔’，而Sherlock却没有表现出高兴的样子，只有坚决。

“但你必须假装仍在玩，为了能打败他？”John猜测。

“是的。”

“那你呢，Sherlock，你打败他了吗？这就是你过去十个月一直在做的？”

John看到Sherlock犹豫了一会儿后才回答说，“他死了，但我稍后会说到那部分。”

所以，Jim Moriarty被消灭了，也许是Sherlock杀了他，John不知道对此是何感受，可能因为在过去一年里，玩那种‘斗智’游戏的人显然很难杀死。Irene Adler不就那什么，同一年死了两次吗？Sherlock还就只死了一次呢……不过他的死是那种惊异的自杀特技，这样说来肯定也够得上两次了？那Moriarty为什么他妈的不能来一次？就他所知的，也许这游戏就叫做‘复活’。

“你确定他真的死了？”

“是的，确定。正如我所言，我稍后会说到那部分。现在就专心于秘密录像那部分，”Sherlock命令道。

John默默承认他确实无心倾听，他那‘不再是死亡’的室友正坐在他旁边，并且看起来很不错（不错到以致Hudson太太都看不出有什么变化），但John非常了解Sherlock，看得出后者吃得不好，尽管从面色上看不出来，只是让他的颧骨更为突出而已。所以当他想要所有答案的同时还担忧着Sherlock的健康（好像后一项仍是他的责任般），他确实很难集中注意力。

John觉得自己像是被扯向两个不同的方向，像是在自我拔河一般。潜意识里他想回归他昔日的角色：研究Sherlock，推断他是否吃好睡好，赞赏他的技能和演绎，询问相关问题以便帮他归纳出恰当信息，照顾他的基本生活。但他清醒的头脑却敲响了警钟，警告他现在情况不一样了，Sherlock还没得到他的信任，重新回到以前的模式是不明智的。

尽管Sherlock早先有表现出一些真实的情感，他还是得保护好自己。那个拥抱确实很棒也很舒服，不过还不足以让John抹消过去的一切。他必须开始提醒Sherlock（以及自己）现在谁才是那个说了算的人。

John在胸前紧紧抱起胳膊，然后看了眼手表：晚上九点钟。

“好吧，Sherlock，你还有一个小时，之后我就要回酒店了。明天我还得参加为期两天的糖尿病研讨会，如果有必要我会在周日下午再与你见面。”

Sherlock边随意地挥了挥手边往他的笔电上打着什么。

“周六早晨主讲人之后就会到你，每个人——”

“你再说下去就是在浪费时间，Sherlock，一小时。”

Sherlock没看John，埋头在iPhone上设定了一小时计时。要是过去他会抱怨连连并且讨价还价地要求更多时间。John对他们之间那份亲密友谊的消失觉得有点伤感。

“如果你不必要地打断我，或者可以装傻，那我就增加时间，”Sherlock微微笑着补充。

好吧，也许那份亲密友谊并没完全消失，只是有所减轻。

Sherlock再次开始，声音低沉，几近悠扬。

“最后的谜题——Moriarty给我俩准备的最后一场精彩游戏——宛如巴赫的第一组曲，亦即有四种不同的表演或节奏，例如恰空舞曲，最后一幕，是死亡。”

“所以最后的谜题是自相残杀？老天，你们这些天才都是白痴！”

“不，最后的谜题比那要优雅得多。”

“但最终的结果还是死亡——”

Sherlock叹了口气，好像‘活着’和‘没死’之间有明显的区别。

“死亡很简单，事实上那样痛苦还少得多，相比于或者却没有任何……”

Sherlock突然住了嘴，眼中浮现出一道奇怪的神色。他抓过手机，漫不经心地滑动了两次后看了眼计时器。

“既然你给了我一个严格的时间限制，那我就不去阐述这个游戏那些有关心理方面的复杂问题了，”Sherlock说得好像John需要花几天才能理解似的。“我会加快进展到更实际的方面。”

John一直都闭着嘴，他不想浪费时间，以致不得不一无所知的离开。

“Moriarty拜访221B是为了给双方建立规则并展示游戏中的棋子，他所说和所做的一切都是如何玩以及如何解决我们最后谜题的线索。”

什么样的罪犯会留下线索啊？只有那种认为一切都是游戏的人。

“看，如果Moriarty觉得不公平，即使打败了我他也不会满意，只有击败一个有价值的对手才会，”Sherlock说，似是在怀念他的敌人。“但我说过，对那天的事我会讲述更实际的方面。”

Sherlock顿了顿后才继续，“你有任何问题吗？有什么想法没？”

“嗯，是的，两点：你给一个变态泡了茶，还让他坐了我的椅子。”

Sherlock的眼睛睁大了。“John，我——”

“别说了，我只是想……”但John却无法接下去。他不知道自己一直都想做什么，取笑Sherlock？不，他对Sherlock在他妈的Moriarty面前扮演礼貌主人这事真心愤怒了。

就让它过去吧。

John喝了口水。“我想知道为什么Moriarty觉得他欠你一次坠落。他说得像是为了平衡某些东西，为了你给他的而用坠落补偿？”

“确实，”Sherlock有些骄傲地说。

“像是巴赫组曲那样的比喻吗？”

“思考，John。Moriarty的职业是什么？而我的又是什么？”Sherlock问。

咨询罪犯；咨询侦探。哦！

“你扬名是因为你不断解决他创造的罪案！他说过‘没有我你什么都不是’，意思是说没有他真正地给你些可以解决的东西那你就不会名扬天下并且还成为一个著名的侦探。”

“很好，John——还有？”

John试图压下因Sherlock对他演绎的认同而引发的小小愉悦（仍努力去理解‘还有’。）

“还有因为你一直在解决他的谜题，他的名誉受到了损害，人们不想付钱给顾问，不想事后落得被抓的下场。你干涉了他的业务，让他失去了客户……所以他欠你一次坠落！”

“非常棒，John，”Sherlock笑着说。“但你漏掉了真正的原因。”

他当然会了。

Sherlock继续，“我不认为Jim Moriarty关心他的那些客户，以及他们是否会进监狱，他说欠我一次坠落是因为我变得比他聪明。他的谜题错综复杂，而我却将它们都解决了。”Sherlock一脸愉快地说道。“他不喜欢他的客户不相信他们不会被抓，他们不愿冒险，因为他们——我得说是确定无疑地——相信我比他们神秘的犯罪顾问更聪明。”

“但是，他为什么不说他不存在呢？如果他想对他的客户证明他是最聪明的，何不说根本没Jim Moriarty这个人？”

Sherlock叹了口气，“正如我所说的，他一点儿都不关心他的客户。他只是需要他们来确保游戏继续进行。他想要向我证明他的技能是顶尖的，想要用智慧打败我，想解决最后的谜题。”

“噢，所以最后的谜题也是要决定谁是最聪明的——而不是谁是最漂亮的？”John说。“等等！那是童话吗？白雪公主？”

“很有想象力，John，”Sherlock说，嘴角扯出一抹微笑。

Sherlock把手伸进时尚的电脑包中掏出纸、笔、尺子，甚至还有一块红色的橡皮。Sherlock看起来就像个学生——不仅因为他年轻的外表，还因为他那幅在桌上井然有序地摆放用具的专注模样。John半想着他会给他画个苹果或什么的。

“呃，你在做什么？”John问，想着Sherlock是否为了避开谈论问题的症结而故意拖延时间——

“别担心，一张图片胜过千言万语，并且还能减少四分钟的解释。”Sherlock道。而因为他的右胳膊保护性地挡着纸，很难看出他在画什么。

然而，当Sherlock真给他画了个苹果时，John可以说是不只有一点点惊讶了。

“搞啥——噢，Moriarty吃了的那个苹果……童话故事……所以是白雪公主。”

“很好，”Sherlock说，接着有往画上添了点东西。

几分钟后，Sherlock把图画递给了他，John盯着精确描绘苹果逐步变化的三幅图。第一幅画的是刻着I.O.U.三个字母的苹果；第二幅画的是侧面被咬了的IOU苹果，重点描绘了咬痕；最后一幅画的是Sherlock笔电的商标：一个被咬了一口的苹果。

John在胸口抱起胳膊，微微皱起眉。“他通过你的苹果电脑给你下毒？”

“别荒唐了。没人能黑进我的笔电，是你的被他‘下了毒’，记得吗？”

“是的——他在我博客上发了篇文，”他回忆道。“等等，你是在说我是白雪公主吗？”

从Sherlock闪亮的眼神来看，他似乎被John惊人的演绎所逗乐了。

“我没这么说。不过，你倒是会成为一个可爱的矮——”

“别说出来！”John打断。“就继续讲那个刻在苹果上的I.O.U.好吧？那有什么意义吗？”

“显而易见。还记得我那句‘双重和三重含义’吗？字母是有意义的，John。它们对理解一切起着至关重要的作用。”

John又看了眼那张图画。所以，Moriarty来221B是为了解释游戏玩法，并且还莫名其妙地暗示Sherlock的笔电是游戏的一部分？

“如果被咬的苹果代表电脑，那你觉得用电脑术语，I.O.U.该怎么理解？”Sherlock探问。

John只知道I.O.U.是一种欠人情或欠人物的简略缩写方式，也许他该听从年轻时候那个就业顾问——或者是那个该死的灵媒？——的建议，向前看努力精通高科技，因为他对这些字母可能和电脑有什么关系一点头绪都没有。

“我不知道，Sherlock，为什么你不告诉我呢？”

“事实上，John，你知道的，你只是在谈及科技时不习惯用适当的术语。”

John叹了口气。“继续。”

“I.O.U.是‘输入/输出单元’的缩写，指的是电脑与外部世界间的交流，”Sherlock说话的语气像是John现在该全都明白了一般。

他才不明白。

Sherlock表情挫败地看了眼秒表的计时。“John，这又没那么复杂。输入单元就像是键盘、鼠标、摄像头、麦克风，等等的……而输出单元就像是打印机、音箱、投影仪之类。当然，Moriarty会用更精巧的工具，不过基本上，苹果上的I.O.U指的是信息技术。”

John想着要是他们一起解决案子的话这会更有趣些——如果他帮Sherlock推断数据并整理线索。不过现在John累了，还有点儿心防没卸下，如果Sherlock敢叫他白痴……

“John，Moriarty所说的一切都和技术相关，基于这点再好好想想I.O.U.这个暗示，”Sherlock认真地说。

好吧，至少Sherlock没有像通常那般不耐烦。

不过现在John更困惑了。“我不明白这些和童话故事、巴赫，以及你不得不假死有什么关系。通常会怎么理解I.O.U.？”

John现在后悔设定了时间限制。还有很多事情要理清，并且得当着Sherlock的面而不是事后再去细想真是一段不轻松的经历。而事到如今，似乎这番解释也变得更为混乱了。

即使这整件事都和IT有关，他也仍不明白为什么他从一开始就被排除在外。

John下定决心。“请把你的手机递给我。”

Sherlock毫不犹豫地把手机放进John伸出的手中，而后者正想停止计时却发现需要输入密码才能进入屏幕。

在能把手机还给Sherlock之前他的朋友就说道，“4JHW。”

John愣了片刻才意识到那是Sherlock的密码，以及那数字和字母可能代表了什么。他输入密码后停止了秒表的计时。

“谢谢你，”Sherlock道。

John给了Sherlock一个漫长且审视的眼神，然后说道，“好吧，看来我们终究需要更多时间。”


	4. 我欠你个解释

Sherlock看着John再次拿起IOU苹果的图画——后者皱紧眉头，微微抿起嘴唇，努力将目前为止获得的信息联系到一起。显然John花了比通常更多的时间来形成一个假设。

事实上，Sherlock也花了相当大量的时间来理清Jim Moriarty的精密谜题。（他甚至没时间去多享受一会儿随着这样一个高难度谜题解决而带来的极致欢乐。）

说真的，他确实不能责怪John的小心谨慎。

Moriarty的游戏计划并非直线性的，不是那种捡起一条线索，解决它，然后以此为基础解决下一条直到整件‘事’都被依序解决。

不，Jim Moriarty的计划更优雅，更层次化，是一个高明且复杂的谜题——是Sherlock解决且获胜过的最好的那个。说真的，要不是因为John Watson，Sherlock知道自己会想尽办法让它继续下去，从而再玩一局。

好吧，回忆往昔没有意义，他现在需要专注于John，需要以一种能让John明白其中利害，以及Moriarty的游戏怎样让他别无选择以致只能‘自杀’的方式来陈述事实。

John轻轻咳了声，目光却仍然盯着那幅苹果图画。“所以，好吧，行。Moriarty是要告诉你他打算用电脑毁了你，”John道。

“是的，他的计划全都与高科技紧密相连。事实上，‘IT部的Jim’就不言自明了，Moriarty是个精于技术的人，当然知道怎么在网络上一展所长。”

“网络中心的蜘蛛？”

“正是，”Sherlock回答。

他喜欢John说出这类双关语的时候，那很高明，虽然Sherlock不会像John那般吐出一连串的赞美之词，不过他最好朋友的大脑能够收集零碎数据并且还无需他一一提点就能将其联系起来这一事实依旧能给他带来一定程度的骄傲。（证实了他自己良好的判断：John Watson并不愚蠢。）

John歪了歪头。“那你呢？我都不知道你是个电脑专家。”

“不算专家……但我确实直观地明白机器是如何工作的，而电脑就是一台机器，John，一切都基于代码原理——而那是你从来都不会忘记提醒我我有多擅长破解的东西。要不你觉得媒体为什么称我为‘科学神探’？”

Sherlock看到John脸上一闪而逝的内疚。哦，当然了，John在他和Moriarty交锋前叫过他‘机器’，不过之后可能为此后悔了几个月。

令人惊奇的部分是，他确实如同一台不时有着大量输入和输出数据穿过周身以便用来解决谜题的机器般。但即使试图极力讽刺John也没什么意义，他此刻没这劲儿。

然而在Sherlock能把谈话从貌似尴尬的话题那重新倒回正轨之前，John却已经把‘机器’这事儿抛之脑后了。

“所以Moriarty利用技术创造了一个现代版童话——他自己则就充当那个‘老派的坏蛋’。而这些你都不能告诉我？”John质问，问题中充满了怀疑。

“那时候我还在收集数据——你知道我的方法的，John，我不喜欢在相关变量还未探索完成之前就提出一个假设。我不是想把你排除在外。”至少那时候还不是。“但当我将它们都拼凑起来时已经太迟了，以致不能让你牵涉其中。你会好奇为什么太迟了？因为游戏的最后一条线索不仅将一切串联起来，还将我逼至了绝境。正如你所知的——将你置于了危险之中。”

“那到底是什么时候？”

“离开警局后；在那个小女孩Claudette被逼尖叫接着我自己拦了辆出租回家之后。”

Sherlock回忆当时一切是如何在其周身迅速骤变的，并且又是如何同时还提供着大量的线索以及额外的游戏棋子：不能和他握手的杀手；隐喻性的‘坠落’；自夸骑士的故事；以及警局失去了对他的信任。

“啊，是了——后来你在公寓里时相当不安，甚至还暗示说Moriarty已经设法动摇了你对我的信任，”John轻声说道。

说着他低下头，噘了噘嘴，似乎鼓了鼓勇气才抓住Sherlock的胳膊，然后用拇指小心地沿着后者手腕内侧上下抚摸（出人意料的动作，可能是在无意识地检查脉搏，确定收缩压；动作温柔，不算令人讨厌）。

“我从没怀疑过你，Sherlock。在公寓里时没有，在屋顶上时也没有，之后都没有，永远都不会。”John捏了捏他的前臂来强调他话语中的真心。

Sherlock也从未怀疑过John，但当时那感觉就像是四面墙在向他逼近。他觉得这也许就是恐惧与情感和着未知变量混在一起时的感觉。

“我知道，John……谢谢你。”

Sherlock意识到这可能是一场令人极为尴尬的安慰，应该是他反过来安慰John才对，可好笑的是他似乎只有在为了获得证据时才能表面上的表演关怀之情，而他觉得若是自己现在这样做，会显得可疑或虚伪。他总是将自己的关怀埋藏于内心深处，并且一直都不知何故地觉得要是John看的够深入，就一定能看得到。

Sherlock想向John证明他对其也有着相同的信任，证明他也从未怀疑过John，但他不知道如何去做。他也该抚摸John的手吗？检查他的脉搏？不，那太荒唐了。

Sherlock还未来得及推断该做出哪种举动时那一刻就过去了，John的手离开了他的手腕。

“所以离开警局后你有收集到满意的数据喽？我想是除了我们公寓的监控摄像头之外的？”John问。

“正确。Moriarty还送了我另外两条‘IOU’信息——你愿意可以称之为线索——而继苹果之后的第二条被喷在位于警局对面的电脑实验室办公室的窗户上——进一步确认此游戏与高科技有关。”

“我也想对这点保持沉默，”John平静地讽刺。

显然John仍不明白为什么他不能与其分享这一切，因为这些确实都不着边际并且也并不十分秘密或者危险。然而他并不想按顺序将事实告知John，于是这就有问题了，从而使得这场对话毫无进展。而他也很难有立场请求John停止询问，是吧？

“和我说说第三个IOU。”

Sherlock清晰地回忆说他当时注意到它被刷在221B正对面公寓楼的砖墙上，时间是Lestrade于楼上逮捕他并将他带到外面之后。那时尽管他当着John面表现得十分平静，但其实内心很紧张。他一直都在拼命避免corrante——组曲的赋格曲部分，最终会导向终幕——他的死亡——的恰空舞曲。他也一直都在努力弄清Moriarty放置的摄像头能被怎样用来对付他，最后搞明白了，那是用来改变游戏规则的物品；那是Moriarty身在天边却依然能够猖狂，能将John置于危险之中的恶心道具。有着黑色翅膀的IOU。那时他脑中的一切都冻结了，从而对谜题各个独特棋子之间关联也变得异常清晰。此后他重新镇定下来，明白自己会不惜一切智胜Jim Moriarty。

于是他当即知道了尽管自己已经掌握了大部分的相关数据，但若要成功实施他的计划则这一切都不能与他最好的朋友分享。讽刺的是，当时也是John Watson通过痛揍低能总警司并最终与他铐在一起（好像他们需要那样才能同心协力似的）的行为展示其忠诚的时候，而那份忠诚，超越了他所曾经历过（或者承受过）的一切。

“有个IOU刷在221B对面的砖墙上。你被捕的时候没注意到吗？”

“呃，没有，在我有机会欣赏附近新奇的街头艺术之前，你就开枪了。”

Sherlock调出了他笔电里的精确图像。（这很容易，Mycroft在他公寓周围装的监控多得足以获得记录。）

“这儿，看，”他把笔电转向John。

“很好。而那个又隐藏了怎样的信息——你的笔电要飞了？”

“那是天使之翼，John。黑色的天使之翼代表着堕落天使，而堕落天使亦即恶魔，”Sherlock值知道自己说得太快了，但那些信息就是势不可挡地从他嘴中涌出，他只是想结束这一切。“所以，从技术方面来讲，有着黑色翅膀的IOU意味着电脑守护进程。”

“它当然是了。”

“John，你肯定知道什么是电脑守护进程吧？”

John茫然地看着他。老天，这就是人们使用科技但却从来都不想知道它都是怎么工作时会发生的情况，并且还觉得他把一切讲那么详细很奇怪。现在他没时间搞这些，他极力希望John能理解，然而要把故事讲清楚却有诸多阻碍，他不得不先向一个用二指禅打字，解决技术问题就电脑是如何工作的。

“这还是那些人们经常用到，但却并不注重使用适当术语的‘东西’之一。”

“抱歉，Sherlock，但守护程序听起来实在很陌生。那到底是什么？”

Sherlock暗暗叹了口气。他也许注定得经历那段‘没有John’的生活，因为他这番解释的核心就在于John理解这个简单的电脑工具的隐藏意义。

“守护程序是作为后台进程运行的电脑程序，不受交互式用户的直接控制，”Sherlock一板一眼地定义。

John摇摇头表示不明白。

再试一次，说通俗点……

Sherlock用手扒拉着头发，望着天花板寻找灵感。“守护程序是一种隐藏的程序，由条件或事件，而不是个人所触发。”

Sherlock搜寻简单的例子。“恒温器就是用守护程序编程的。比如说，要是公寓里的温度低于17Co，那无需人们去做什么热量就会自动上升。数字17实际上触发了动作。”

John仍皱眉看着他。老天，Sherlock想，按他们这速度估计这次真得他要死了——垂垂老矣——时才会有进展。这样不行，Sherlock立刻斥责起了考虑朋友情绪的他自己。

“John，守护程序非常常见，你可能在今天早上设定一封‘我不在办公室’的邮件的时候就使用了一个守护程序。守护程序是由条件而非个人触发的，而在这个例子中就是日期，设定好的日期让你无需做任何事就能自动发邮件，而我推测你在离开来这里见我前就那么做了？”

John的表情隐隐浮现出理解。终于啊。

“是的，我想我今天早上确实用了一个‘守护程序’，我原以为你是指某种邪恶的东西。”

“未必就不是。我能查出这个名字的词源，但那并不重要。但你现在确实明白了守护程序的基本原理了吧？”

“我想是吧。守护程序告诉电脑如果你不能亲自操作时该怎么办。你看出Moriarty可以不必真的在那而是借助电脑程序做出一些事情，是这样吗？”

噢，John，对。你太棒了，我自己绝不会用这么笼统的话语解释它。请一定也要理解其余的部分。

“是的。”

“而那和电脑键码值有什么关系吗？”

“间接。”

John叹了口气，疲惫地把头埋入手中。Sherlock感到一股绝望，他能认出别人受够了他的时候，对于阅读那些迹象他可是有大量经验。

‘给我一次机会，John，一切都进展得很好。’

Sherlock不确定他将要去做的是会让情况变得更糟还是变得更好，但他知道John也明白时间正在流逝。他需要说明屋顶上发生了什么，如果他概述事实让John只听证据，那结论肯定是显而易见的吧？

“我知道Moriarty打算逼迫我跳楼。他给了我明确的线索——明显得即使是你看过录像后也能发现。他同样还给了我大量时间来思考该如何表演。”‘他甚至还给了我一些如何去做的提示，我依照着计划了一番，确定自己永远不会用上它。’

Sherlock强迫自己无视John的畏缩继续说下去。“我推断出他会再次利用你，没有一个好的理由我几乎不可能会去跳楼，所以当接近最终交锋时我把你打发走了。我必须让这看起来像是在玩游戏，Moriarty知道你对我意味着什么，你明白了吗？”

“我甚至不知道我对你意味着什么，Sherlock，”John疲惫地说。“我知道我们是朋友，但我也认为我是你的同事——那说明我还是有些用处的……不是游戏中的棋子或筹码。”

‘他仍称我为朋友，太好了。’

“朋友和同事，确实如此。一个团队。”

“是啊，因为‘这是我的出租，你坐下一辆’和‘不，我自己来’就是一个团队最明确的定义，”John讽刺地说。“我知道这话是炒冷饭，但团队中没有‘我’这个概念，Sherlock。”

‘‘保护’和‘保证安全’中也没有。’

“胜利中有，”他转而说道。

John翻了个白眼。

“John，我知道Moriarty心怀鬼胎，还知道他一定会利用你来胁迫我的。我已经计划好了我的假死，并且确实不想弄假成真。我只知道我那时必须战胜Moriarty，不过我也需要假死计划来以防万一。”

“所以你让Molly Hooper帮你，”John说。

“是的，明显的选择。她能提供伪造的尸检报告并且处理计划的其他方面而后者我待会儿再解释，”Sherlock一口气说完，一只手撸了撸头发，然后用同样快的语速继续说了下去。

“为了‘重新找回Jim Moriarty’，我侵入Moriarty档案的行动就变得极为重要了。他正打算毁掉我的名声，但我不觉得远在天边的他能对此造成严重伤害。我安排了点时间设立了A计划，这事发生在拜访完Kitty Riley公寓之后，无疑当时你去找了我哥质问他关于Moriarty那些有的没的事。顺说那真是完美的分心计划，谢谢你。”

John疑惑地看着他。“怎么说？你去哪儿了？”

“当Mycroft和你谈话的时候我侵入了我哥的绝密档案检索出了Jim Moriarty的坐标以及个人信息。我相信Mycroft对你解释说他们在我们参与巴斯克维尔案子期间就将他囚禁起来了？然而，他们关于他的所有个人记录我都能访问。”

Sherlock回想起那天晚上。一夜之间就能将一切都迅速联系到一起真是超凡绝伦，John定会对他那晚展现出的宛如闪电般迅速的思维惊叹不已。杰出的创意性难题都能解决。Jim一直都是个有价值的对手，他创造出了最复杂的谜题，而Sherlock打败了他。

除了每当他看向坐在他旁边的John时却没有胜利的感觉，倒像是Moriarty在John和他自己之间建立了一条永恒的鸿沟，让他们尽管近在咫尺，但却感觉又远在天涯。

“John，我有一段关于我‘自杀’前屋顶上所发生之事的音频。你听过后可能会难受，但现在也没办法了。我原本想着可以给你讲述些相关事实而不必让你去听它。”

“我想我更愿意听，Sherlock。”

“我认为最好的解决办法是你听，然后在觉得有问题时让我暂停。音频质量很好。”

Sherlock并不想表现得那么淡定，像是他们并没有分开将近一年；像是他们只是在讨论一起寻常案子而声音质量才是最需关注的问题；像是John并非他的优先事项……

“好吧，”John说。“不过，你能等会儿吗？我要再去倒点水。”

Sherlock突然站了起来。“我去倒。”虽然帮忙倒水并不能向John证明他们是一支团队——证明John很重要——但他仍想做出一些努力，使自己看起来并非完全是无动于衷的。

******

当他们都再次在他们的椅子上坐定并且喝了更多的水后，Sherlock开始连接必要的设备，接着给John播放起了音频片段。

Sherlock专注地看着John——万分期待后者会在每次Moriarty说话时要他暂停。但后者却没有，全然是一派John Watson式的沉着，只是闭着眼静静聆听，沉默了相当长的一段时间。

Moriarty的声音在播放，但Sherlock几乎没去注意那些话语，它们只是游戏的序章——如果你喜欢可以称之为‘热身’。

‘你是不是开始怀疑我是否存在？你是不是也被我耍了啊？’

‘Richard Brook。’

‘似乎没人领略到我的幽默，可你看出来了。’

‘当然了。’

‘真不错。’

‘Richard Brook在德语里就是莱辛巴赫——那个让我出名的大案。’

‘只是觉得这样很好玩啦。’

……

‘不错啊，那个你也看出来了。’

‘用数字代表叩击。每一次叩击就是1，每一次停歇就是0，二进制代码。所以那些杀手都要救我。那藏在我身上，藏在我的头脑里——几行简单的可以破解任何系统的程序代码。’

‘我告诉所有客户：最后找到Sherlock Holmes的就是废物。’

‘但既然现在我都明白了，我能用它修改档案，我能杀死Rich Brook，重新找回Jim Moriarty。’

‘不不不不不，这太简单了。’  
‘太简单了。’  
‘根本没有代码，白痴！’  
‘那些数字毫无意义，完全没用。’  
‘你不会真以为几行代码就能颠覆整个世界吧？我很失望。’  
‘我对你失望了，普通人Sherlock。’

‘但那个节奏……’

‘第一组曲。这都听不出来啊，Johann Sebastian Bach。’

‘那你是怎么……’

‘我是怎么入侵银行、伦敦塔，还有监狱的？’  
‘明抢啊，只要有合适的帮手就行。’  
‘我就知道你会中计，这就是你的弱点——你总想要一切都有着高明手段。’

John把头歪到一边，噘起了嘴。“你能给我些纸和一支笔吗？我想让你从头开始播放。”

Sherlock默默伸手替John拿纸笔，然后把它们推给后者。屋顶现场的录音又开始播放了，Sherlock推断出John会在他的笔记中写下三点：‘Richard Brook’是个文字游戏、有节奏的手指叩击、程序代码不确定的存在性。

“所以，这事发生在上午，当我正匆忙赶去帮助Hudson太太的时候，”John说，显然只是想得太大声了；然后他低头看了眼自己的纸。“关于Richard Brook的有趣事项，你知道这是个文字游戏，但你却把这事瞒着我，任凭Kitty Riley努力说服我没有Jim Moriarty这个人。顶级机密是吧。你就只是站在那里一言不发。我想你是在收集数据？不想让那个神经病知道你早就识破了他？”

Sherlock只是点头表示是的。他不打算浪费时间解释他当时和Moriarty一直在进行的沉默交流。

John叹了口气。“好吧，给我说说到底Moriarty看到了什么以致他会说出‘那个你也看出来了’这话。”

“我们正面交锋，而当Moriarty自夸他往游戏里添加的小趣味时——指他演员名字所隐含的Reichenbach之意——我把手背到后面，用手指叩出了和你曾见Moriarty在公寓里往膝盖上所叩击的相同的节奏。你确实注意到了那个，是吧？”

“是的，今早上我看了三遍——仍然记忆犹新，”John顿了顿，似乎意识到Sherlock要匆忙把录像送过来的另一个原因。“你想解释你为什么要叩击手指？或者这两者不相关？”

聪明，Sherlock再次被John处理事实的能力震惊。他觉得自己快要爆炸了，想要把所有数据都甩到桌子上一了百了。

“这两者相关，问得好。但为了尽量使用合适术语，让我们把这‘叩击手指’姑且称为叩击二进制代码。顺说——”Sherlock在John有机会询问前就继续说道，“巴赫所有音乐都能转换成二进制代码。当然我是在向Moriarty演示我也知道这点，同时也是为了另一个目的——细节稍后会在音频中更好地体现。”

“好吧，”John说着写下‘稍后解释。’

“所以，究极程序代码，”John思索了片刻后说道。“谁在欲擒故纵？”

Sherlock对看出其中一人在欲擒故纵的John默默点了个赞。要么Moriarty有代码却假装其不存在，要么根本没有代码而Sherlock一直都在假装自己中计了。聪明。

问题是，程序代码和他的解释几乎无关，他不想浪费时间去阐述黎曼假设的复杂性。可怜的John——如果他都认为守护程序复杂，那要他理解这个可能存在的究极代码的编程原理绝对会让他患上动脉瘤。这一假设迄今仍被认为是最重要的难解数学题，而如果它被证明，那实际上就能破译任何加密方案，打开任何上锁的门，并且‘颠覆整个世界’。

John看着他的笔记陷入了沉思。“我打赌是Moriarty在欲擒故纵，Sherlock。因为Mycroft和‘英国政府’没理由在Moriarty入侵银行、伦敦塔，还有监狱前质询他。”John更为热切地说道。“你哥哥说过Moriarty拥有前所未有的犯罪头脑，以及最终极的武器——能畅通无阻的程序代码。还记得吗，他出卖了你来换取代码的情报。”

Sherlock暗暗叹了口气。他应该告诉John他们是怎么得到在巴斯克维尔多逗留一天的许可的吗？告诉他为了还这个人情他不得不全权允许Mycroft告诉Moriarty他会做什么？（说实话，他觉得Moriarty早就知道了他的人生故事，大学记录很容易入侵。）

“John，我可以告诉你关于代码的事，但它和解释没有直接关系。”

“怎么会没关系！难道我们不是在试图弄清Moriarty把它留在了221B哪儿从而使你能证明Richard Brook是个骗子并且将Jim Moriarty找回来？”

“是的，你说得对，John，但最终我却并不是这样找回Moriarty的。我们能听完其余的音频吗？稍后我会非常乐意讨论所有细节，但如果你真想知道我为什么假死，我们就需要继续听下去。”

John叹了口气。“好吧，继续听。”

Sherlock往后倒了一点再次按下播放。而不久之后Sherlock却在并未被要求的情况下自发按了暂停并重放了相同的部分。这部分很重要——事实上很关键——而他需要John记住，因为他稍后会提到。

‘我在报纸上看到过，所以这肯定是真的：天才侦探原来是个骗子。’  
‘我最爱报纸了——童话故事，以及黑暗童话。’

“噢，”John说。“这部分有意义吗？听起来像是他在讽刺你。”

Sherlock注意到John写下他刚听到的三句话。他是认为它们稍后会显得重要？

但音频正在播放，John写了些东西，还画了两道下划线强调它们，可他看不清写的是什么。他应给坐在John右边能清晰看到纸张的位置，于是现在左撇子John藏着他正写的东西。Sherlock微微瞄了一眼，看到用大写字母疯狂写就的文字下画了两道线。

老天，现在John会把屋顶上发生的所有事情都归咎于一个发疯的人。如果是这样……

Sherlock沉默地将音频倒带。

‘好吧，我再给你点动力。’  
‘要是你不跳你朋友就会死。’

‘John’。

‘不只是John。’

‘Hudson太太。’

‘还有。’

‘Lestrade。’

‘三发子弹，三个杀手，三名死者。现在没人能阻止他们。’

John突然停了书写，亲自伸手暂停了音频，然后用一只手扒了扒头发。

“喔，Sherlock，我知道Moriarty威胁我的生命，还用我当筹码，但我没想到是我们三人受到威胁。Moriarty用这最后杀手锏逼迫你跳楼。”

没有最后的杀手锏……Sherlock早已推断出John会是一个动力，显然他自己不会无缘无故跳楼。

“所以，你舍身救了我们，”John动情地继续说道，“你别无选择，”他补充，好像这是个令人满意的解释。

有趣，Sherlock想。John似乎认为这就是全部了。而他现在可以停止音频了，John会认为这就是他那么做的原因。

“但是基督啊，Sherlock，你一开始就可以避免把我牵涉到所有这些戏剧化里的。我能在你甚至有危险前就一枪射死那个混蛋。”

Sherlock觉得一道暖流宛如阳光般穿过体内。John甚至没考虑过因为他而使得他自己有多危险，为了保护Sherlock的生命他甘愿再次射死某人，甚至还是在不知道Sherlock真正的牺牲原因之时。就到此为止也很好，不过Sherlock已经决定要坚持真相了。

“我的生命从未有过危险，但你却不是。”

“呃，是的，但当初我们一起搭档的时候就能预防这点的。”

“不能，John。Moriarty想把你当做一种动力，而他做出此事时我有充分准备好过我没准备好以致让他带走了你。我曾犯过一次这种错误。”

John现正在纸张边缘涂鸦三维箭头，那通常代表他要说些伤感的话。

“Sherlock，我并非不感激你舍身救我们的行为。我现在明白了，为了救我们必须让狙击手看到你跳楼。”

“这并不仅仅关乎跳楼。我们就听完剩余的部分好吗？”

音频再次倒带，这次John让它一直播放到叩击代码的那部分：‘如果我抓住了你，我就不用死了。’

“呃，你用那种‘唱歌般的’声音说话是有什么特殊原因吗？发生了什么？”

“发生了什么？我们只是在玩游戏，”Sherlock说着陷入了沉思。“我出色地执行着A计划，亦即无需跳楼就能停止杀戮指令。我请求给我点时间一个人待会儿，然后走到了屋顶边缘。我知道我事实上能发送一个撤销代码。”

Sherlock回想起他嘲弄般说出‘如果我抓住了你（if I’ve got IOU），我就不用死了’时机巧的一语双关之意。彼时他刚刚确认他已经成功入侵了Moriarty的输入/输出设备。

“我用‘唱歌般的’声音来证明我已经得到了他的密码，那个用指节叩出的组曲——代码转换过来是音乐节奏而不是二进制码。还记得他在221B曾用过同样的调子吗……那句‘但你仔细听了吗？’，与之同样的节奏。我已经将一切准备就绪，就等找回Jim Moriarty了。事实上，我给他发过短信，告诉他我有些他可能想要回去的东西——他的身份证。”

“你到底是怎么发的？你俩肯定没带笔电吧？”

Sherlock知道要是情况不同，并且还拥有更多时间，John就能掌握密码通信的精妙艺术——包括握手协议——但现在时间可是奢侈品，而Sherlock不得不能省就省。他能用什么来举例说明他们使用的无线通信代码？

“你熟悉蓝牙吗？”

“呃，算是吧。某种在你开车时你可以用耳机和你的手机通话的东西。”

“差不多，”Sherlock温和地说。John根本没着边，但他不能责怪John无知，这技术还相对较新。Sherlock决定也通俗点阐述其定义。“蓝牙是无线技术的一种，它使用无线电链路而不是电缆或者无线网络来连接你的设备。所以基本上你可以通过你的手机和无线电来输入输出数据，只要给它们匹配上相应的密码。”

“巴赫组曲节奏不是程序代码，而是Moriarty的密码！”John惊叹地说道。

又一次虽不中亦不远的结论。想到自身的惊异才智让John如此叹为观止不禁让Sherlock体内涌过一股熟悉的愉悦。

“是的，我成功与Jim Moriarty的设备配对了。如果你仔细听你甚至能在音频里听到连接的声音。那就像是一声细小的尖叫，精确出现在Moriarty对我那句‘请让我一个人待会儿’回应‘当然可以’后的8.7秒。”

他为John从开始交锋那里又重新播放了一遍。

‘请让我一个人待会儿。’

‘当然可以。’

Sherlock观察到John正默默数到九。

“确实，这次我听到了。你能给我描述下你对这该死游戏的策略吗？你又是笑又是亮出你的底牌肯定是有原因的。”John已经放弃做笔记了。

“非常好，John。我笑是因为我正告诉他我已经破解了第一层安全防护，但他不相信我能再进一步。而这就是他的弱点：因为我站在法律那边就认为我不会耍手段来获取其他安全组件。片刻后你就会听到我对他直言我并非正义的一方。”

John假笑。“这我也能告诉他。”

“是的，你绝对有资格。”他微笑。“准备好听剩下的了吗？”

‘你觉得你能让我下令让他们住手？你觉得你让我做到这事？’

‘是的，而你也是这么觉得的。’

‘Sherlock，你大哥和整个政府都无法逼我做我不想做的事。’

‘是啊，但我不是我哥，记得吗？我是你——准备好做任何事，准备好毁灭一切，准备好去做普通人不会去做的事。你想和我在地狱里相见？那我奉陪到底。’

‘不，你在说大话。你是普通人，你站在正义那方。’

‘噢，我也许是站在正义那方，但我绝不会去做正义之士。’

……

‘对，你不是。’  
‘你不普通，你是我。’

Sherlock想起自己成功让Moriarty犹疑并确保其望进自己眼睛——那里满是‘不会去做正义之士’的证据——那刻涌过体内的一阵安心。

他把这游戏玩得很好——他的策略发挥得恰到好处——就站在他所选择的地方，视野明亮，能让Jim Moriarty清清楚楚地看到隐形眼镜。

‘谢谢。’  
‘上帝保佑你。’

当时他以为游戏结束了，以为他打败了Moriarty，以为握手就等于承认了这个结局。但紧接着那个聪明的混蛋却一枪打死了自己。功亏一篑。

‘只要我活着，你就能救你的朋友，我明白这点，那就祝你好运了！’

音频继续播放到枪声炸响，闻声John一震，眼睛睁大，脸色僵住，铅笔掉落到了桌子上。

“到底发生了什么，Sherlock？‘正义’，‘你是我’，‘祝福你’，还有他妈的枪响？”

John的声音隐含着一丝尖锐，仿佛知道是Moriarty自杀了一般，他不敢相信居然还有一个这么大的惊喜一直瞒着他。

“是的，你听到的枪声是Jim用来逼我跳楼而往自己嘴里开的一枪。”

“他自杀了？”

“是的，为了赢得游戏。”

“死了他妈的怎么能算赢？”

“因为他完成了最后的谜题：我声名狼藉地死去。”

“但你没死。”

“那并非重点。”

Sherlock观察到John的镇定立刻消失了，仿佛Moriarty自杀的消息让他的血液彻底沸腾了一般。他开始迅速地说话，脸色也逐渐涨红。

“我他妈的不明白，Sherlock。那里到底发生了什么？他为什么自杀？他真的疯了？你把他逼入了绝境？”

噢，John，我们不是那样运转的，虽然我们也许可以称之为‘怪胎’或者‘疯子’，但那些情感废话从来都无能动摇我们这般的人物。总是有个原因——一个具体的原因。

“不，我没把他逼入绝境。Moriarty没自杀，因为我声称我并非正义之士。思考！”

“多重含义？该死的比喻？你俩在说别的？”

“是的。事实上是我在告诉他，我通过入侵我哥的绝密档案而从英国特勤局那里偷走了他的身份。顺说Mycroft因此被贬职。所以有那句‘我也许是站在正义那方，但我绝不会去做正义之士’。简单的比喻。”

“你到底偷了什么？”

“他的初型——所以我能复制他的生物特征……”

Sherlock看到John皱起了眉，为以防万一，他决定最好还是说清楚生物识别的概念。

“生物识别是身份验证的一种形式，是用你其中一种生理特征来识别你身份的方法。也就是说访问你的设备无需密码，只要输入一个你独有的身体特征——比如你的指纹或声音。与密码或身份证相比它很难伪造。想想巴斯克维尔的Barrymore少校——我光看看他收藏的Margaret Thatcher的书就推断出了他的密码，多简单。”

“我知道生物识别是什么意思，Sherlock，但Moriarty用的是哪种身体特征呢？”

“他用的是他的眼睛——虹膜代码。每个人虹膜上的睫状环都是独有的，而那很容易转换成二进制代码。当然，你光靠听我们说是不可能了解这点的，但当我宣称自己‘并非正义之士’时Moriarty终于疑心我可能获得了生物特征。他在自然光中紧盯着我的眼睛，然后看到了隐形眼镜的轮廓。复制品的睫状环颜色较暗，于是他意识到我能够阻止指令——我已经在自己身上复制了他的一部分。”

“噢，所以他才不停地说‘你是我’。”

“完全正确。”

“因此他就自杀了？”

“他已经无路可走，但我却不知道他还设定了第二生物识别：他的心跳。只要他还活着，我就能用他的设备终止杀戮，但一旦他的心跳停止，整个通讯系统就会关闭。所以才有那句‘只要我活着，你就会有退路，你就能救你的朋友’。于是很明显了，为了阻止我他必须停止他的心跳，而死亡是一种非常有效的方式。”

John突然从椅子上一跃而起然后站到了它后面，像是他需要拉开两人之间的距离似的。

“我就直说了。Moriarty自杀了，Moriarty他妈的死了，而你却还要跳下去？”

“John，你也听到了，有狙击手在，为了救你们我必须跳！我必须……”

“不，Sherlock，你不必。如果Moriarty死了，你可以对我说的，对我说‘我要跳楼了但那不是真的，有狙击手正瞄准你’。”

“John，我不能。他的人必须看到我跳，并且那必须显得可信，要是你知道了——”

John就像头正面对着一展红旗的公牛。“基督，Sherlock！即使你告诉了我我也会震惊的。你从他妈的五层楼高地方跳下来，而那看起来太逼真了！Moriarty死了，他死了！你为什么不说这摊子烂事就只是演戏？我肯定那些被雇佣的杀手才不会管那么多！”

Sherlock顿时陷入了沉默，他没料到John会将Moriarty的自杀理解为被背叛而不是甘愿牺牲。对John来说算是聪明的推断，虽然大错特错。

“John——”

但John怒气冲冲地打断了。“你就只是想消失一段时间是吧？自己理清Moriarty的网络，毫不在乎这过程中伤害了什么人，你个混蛋！对我说是你编造了这一切，对我说你是个骗子，让我觉得我无法说服我最好的朋友不要自杀！Moriarty死了后这些根本就毫无必要。”

“John，John，听着。我告诉过你Moriarty身在天边也能造成伤害。”

“但他死了！那他妈的可是一段很远的距离！”

“好吧，是的，相当远，但那正是问题所在。我必须完全按他说的做才能终止对你和其他人的杀戮命令。”

“Sherlock，Moriarty死了。至少你可以告诉我些蛛丝马迹，暗示这一切都是场骗局，即使什么都不说都好过当初。狙击手会看到你跳楼看到我悲痛，不需要那些额外的残忍言语。那时我觉得他妈的都能听到你的哭声，你的睫毛可能都粘在隐形眼镜下面了……”

‘事实上还真是，但那并非我哭的唯一原因，John。我讨厌这样对你，我讨厌称我自己为骗子。’

“John，你还记得那个有着黑色翅膀的IOU吗？”

John深吸了口气。“守护程序？”

“是的。Moriarty想智胜我，因此我会背负着耻辱死去，而那就是‘最后谜题’的关键。John，仔细听着，真正的撤销命令隐藏在报纸头条里。我录下的供词——说我是骗子，说我编造了所有案件，说我因此而自杀，一旦我将这份录音发送给新闻专线，‘骗子’、‘天才’、‘自杀’这些词就会触发守护程序从而终止杀戮命令。”

John猛地愣住，显然对这最新发展感到震惊。

“John，你必须相信我。通过现代技术，这条新闻无需很久就会散播出去。我已经和Moriarty的iPhone配对了，警局里可能有个被指派的杀手趁Lestrade观看网上新闻的更新时潜近其身边；而瞄准你的狙击手大概是从他手机上获得第一手新闻的，它甚至可能已经响过了。所以他必须看到我跳下去，也看到那些随同的词。”

John看起来仍有所怀疑，但他的怒气似乎减弱了些。

“你说得很对，John，我也不认为受雇的帮手会在乎我是骗子还是天才，他们只是服从命令罢了。我可以就只是让狙击手看到我跳下去来救你，而不是宣称我编造了所有那些案件以及我是个骗子，可这不是因为我别无选择吗？你知道工作对我来说意味着什么，我永远不会只是为了消失就毁掉自己的名誉，为了救你我必须确保Moriarty所有的触发词出现，我必须背负着耻辱死去。”

John看起来彻底放弃了。

“所以所有那些关于报纸啊童话啊的扯淡都并不只是废话？所以你才坚持要我到处传播那个词？要我告诉每一个愿意听的人？你需要保证它上头条。”

“是的，现代版童话。”

John往椅子里一倒，用指尖揉着两侧太阳穴，好像头痛得厉害。

“Sherlock，我不知道该说什么。很抱歉我——”

“不，不必道歉。你没办法得知，再加上你已经很聪明地想到Moriarty的意味着我根本不必再称自己为骗子。撤销命令设定得太隐晦。”

John什么也没说，除了像闪烁标志般悬在他头顶上的‘精疲力竭’和‘灰心丧气’两个词。

“要思考的事太多了，”Sherlock道。

“说得太他妈对了，”John边疲惫地回答边喝完剩下的水，随后闭上了眼睛。

两个朋友间持续了一段漫长的沉默，最终John抬起头望向正陷入沉思模式的Sherlock。

“Sherlock，我明白为了救我的命你必须这么做，但仍有大量该的信息要理清的。我现在要回酒店去试着消化这堆东西，明天晚上我能再和你见面吗？”

虽然这是个合理的请求，但却让Sherlock十分为难。John为什么非得要走？他已经尽可能耐心并简洁地讲述了所有相关事实，为了他将一切掰开揉碎细细道来，没什么还需要消化的了。

“留下，John，”他说，意识到自己的声音十分沙哑后他咳了一声又继续道，“我在场时你会更有效率地将一切拼在一起。”

歪歪头，John用稳定、梭巡的目光盯住Sherlock。

“我不能留下，我已经超了规定时间了，”他说，语气并非不友好。“我知道你给了我所有我需要的拼图，Sherlock，并且也告诉了我最终会是怎样一副图景……但我还是需要自己来把它们拼凑起来。我需要看看这一切是怎样结合的。”

“如果你坚持，”Sherlock道。

“那好，晚安，”John起身穿上了外套，接着又静静补充了一句，“见到你很高兴，Sherlock。”


	5. 真正的牺牲

John沿着街道走了大约三十米后突然停下折回了Sherlock的公寓，那并不是因为他不知道该怎么返回酒店（虽然确实如此），而是因为他觉得自己漏掉了什么，某些很重要的事，就像在考试中忘记回头去做那些跳过的题目。

Sherlock确实给了他所有部分，但他却觉得自己好像还忽略了一个重要事实。

当他说离开的时候Sherlock看起来很……伤心。为什么？他又不是告诉他说要结束他们的友谊什么的。他只是需要时间思考！Sherlock告诉了他那么多东西（尽管听起来有些复杂，但他知道它们全都是相互关联的），而他需要片刻喘息来思考。

他突然加快了速度——即使他搞不清是什么让自己如此心烦意乱——他只是想再次见到活生生并呼吸着的Sherlock Holmes。他知道Sherlock给了他一个满意的解释，所以为什么他还不带着他，而是独自一人行走在这城市中？

John气喘吁吁地把手伸向蓝色大门，但还没敲门就开了。

“你不知道怎么会旅馆，”Sherlock说。

看到最好的朋友站在门口后一股轻柔的愉悦涌过John体内。基督，当面看到对方感觉还是有点超现实。

“对，但那并非我回来的原因，”John解释。

“噢，”Sherlock不确定地说。“为什么？”

“Sherlock，我……”他顿住，不知道该怎么表达脑中纷乱的想法。“当你死后我完全崩溃了，而我来这里是希望——不是祈祷——这一切背后会是有个很好的理由，因为我不想结束我们的友谊。”

Sherlock默然不语。

“不过我现在无法处理这些并不代表我不相信你，或者是说……那什么——我曾经没陪在你身旁，但现在你回来了，而我不想离开这样的事。”

Sherlock的眼中出现了一道奇怪的光，如果John不是那么忙着压下眼后上涌的刺痛感，他可能会注意到。

“我想念你，”John粗声说道。

“我们去散个步吧，然后我带你回酒店，”Sherlock安静地说。

John顿感宽慰。“好的——好吧。很好。”

Sherlock返回公寓去拿大衣。而当他回来后，看到他穿着那件熟悉的黑色长款羊毛大衣的John勉强压抑住了一阵眩晕。他吞咽了下，虽然这样穿的Sherlock确实更像昔日的他，但John不禁想起他上次看到他穿着它的那个时候。

“噢，我看到你穿回了你的‘打击犯罪’战衣。”John说，试图甩掉那些不愉快的记忆。

“你知道，我总是会预备着一件很好的大衣……”他不自在地减小了声音。

闻言他俩都笑了起来，虽然过了点说笑的界限，但John知道笑声并不只是关于衣着和逗趣，更像是将他们友谊慢慢拉回来的无形缝线。

他们的眼睛相遇，彼此相视而笑，凝望的目光宛如永恒，虽然事实上不可能超过几秒钟。

“我们走吧，”Sherlock说着断开了目光的接触，以闪电般的速度设定了闹钟。

John对Sherlock转身走向他时那夸张的大衣旋转深情地叹了口气，跟着其脚步迈入了柔美的巴黎夜晚中。

******

他们默默地并肩走了十五分钟。塞纳河边的步道上人潮如织，而每当他们穿过道路时都会听到一些语言各异的对话片段。

Sherlock直视前方，神色相当严肃。不，不算是严肃，事实上更像是庄重，好像他还有更多东西想要分享但却等着John表明其在夜晚早些时候已经消化了那大量的信息。

John发现自己现在真心不想处理那些，他感到极度饱和，就像一棵被弃置在窗台上许久的干涸植物突然被浸在水中，那土壤干得以致新鲜水分根本渗入不了，只能浮于表面。

此时此刻，唯一重要的是他最好的朋友走在他身边。一个为其行为提供了满意解释的朋友，而无论漏掉了什么，John都坚信自己最终会找到的。

John又瞥了Sherlock一眼，后者转过头，迅速对他扯了个微笑，接着再次似乎想说些什么，但却还是保持了沉默。

当然，John仍对一些事实很好奇，像是那该死的把戏到底是怎么完成的。

但这事不急，并且说实话，John还没准备好去知道，那仍旧太折磨人了。虽然他知道那肯定会是高明、巧妙，并且可能还相当离谱的计划，但一想起Sherlock跳楼还是非常令人痛苦。

不过尽管Sherlock欺骗了每个人，有一件事却是肯定的：他舍身救了他的朋友，一命换三命。

那不是真相，是吗？

Sherlock说他从未有过危险……虽然John对此并不相信。Sherlock在他们的工作时似乎总是将生命置于危险之中，并且觉得那没什么大不了的。Sherlock绝不可能毫无危险——起码圣巴兹的屋顶可是非常的高。

问题是，Sherlock似乎认为危险无关紧要，认为那并不是主要的事情，认为John不该去关注。为什么？

‘那就是我忘了问的事，就是那个未有答案的问题。’

John放慢了脚步，试图想起那些现在看起来很重要的话。

‘我必须背负着耻辱死去，而那就是‘最后谜题’的关键。’

‘为了终止杀戮头条中必须有‘骗子’这个词。’

‘告诉每一个愿意倾听的人，这一切都是我编造的……’

就在此刻那股觉悟像是橄榄球般狠狠击中了John，直深入五脏六腑。

Sherlock冒着的并非生命危险——他牺牲的是他的工作。

基督——通过承认他的是个骗子，事实上就等于舍弃了他的工作，舍弃了他将来调查案件的机会。没人会雇用一个承认编造了所有案件的咨询侦探，即使他的名誉被洗刷清白。公众会总是疑心Sherlock Holmes，而Sherlock却不是那种会特地解释他是如何被逼得别无选择的人。

‘我的生命从未有过危险，一切我都计划好了。’

基督，对Sherlock来说，放弃生命可能比放弃‘工作’更容易。

如果再无辉煌，那Sherlock会觉得自己一无是处。

‘工作对我来说才是最重要的。’

John恍然大悟，胸膛顿时像被某种东西紧紧挤压，紧得他几乎无法呼吸。

无法忍受长时间没案子，没有刺激谜题大脑就会腐烂，寻求毒品麻木感官并用其代替推理带来的兴奋……这样的Sherlock，却放弃了对他来说最重要的东西去救John。

当思绪渐渐清明，John感觉到一股对Sherlock的无上敬畏和爱慕之情。

去他妈的‘不是个英雄’。

John突然停下，觉得有必要让Sherlock知道自己已经明白了他所做作为的意义，尽管他还没理清所有那些解释。

注意到Sherlock停止行走的Sherlock转过了身。

“你还好吗？”他问道。

John很难用语言表达。

“不——是的，我只是……基督，Sherlock，那是你的工作——”

“别在这里，不是现在，”Sherlock神色奇怪地打断了他。

“我只是想让你知道我明白了，Sherlock。”

Sherlock用一只手扒了扒头发，又吞咽了一下。然后用一种看似是想表达感激和尴尬的怪异眼神看了John一眼，接着迅速避开了后者的目光望向了自己的脚。

当意识到Sherlock可能因为被人察觉其人性一面而微感脆弱时，一波温暖在John体内蔓延开。

他对其微笑，但却决定以后再说‘谢谢’，显然Sherlock更喜欢这样。

John转向围绕着塞纳河的安全栏，花了片刻时间充分感受‘最后谜题’的真正代价。

天色很暗，道路上映出华丽灯罩的阴影。John俯身望向下方的水面。

Sherlock朝他走去，接着也俯下了身体。John看向他，然后Sherlock笑了——那是他第一次的真正微笑，自从……自从仿若永恒的时光之后。

John仍无法相信Sherlock所做的牺牲。他觉得体内某些东西正在变化着——一种满是骄傲和喜爱的感觉似乎正在把他移向那个重点。这个才华横溢的人——他那绝对是疯狂并且傲慢的室友——放弃了他的本真，他的存在理由，为了救他的朋友。

醒悟的感觉宛如醉酒——头晕眼花还轻飘飘的——John决定暂时藏起这份感觉，留待以后再分析，当每个解释、每块谜题拼图，以及每份醒觉都被私下细细剖析过之后。

******

飞机上的John和Sherlock紧挨着彼此坐着，就像过去无数次坐出租车那般。

不必说，John在会议期间根本无法集中，于是熬过第一天后他就再也懒得去了，反正他也听不进去。他所思所想的只有Sherlock，Moriarty的变态游戏，以及安静坐在他身边的这个出奇复杂的男人。

John转过头，公然地望向Sherlock，这样做仍然令人觉得奇怪。他克制不住地想碰触他，不仅是检查后者的脉搏，还想感受指尖下的肌肤，感受对方就在他触手可及之处，再也不会从他视线中消失。

他真能相信Sherlock不会再次独自离开吗？没有工作他还会去干什么？

“你有问题，”Sherlock说，都没从正在读的刊物中抬起头。

John问题多得是，不过他却平静地道，“接下来做什么，Sherlock？”

“飞机把我们带到目的地，然后我们回家。就这么简单。”

‘才不是这么简单呢。’

“回家——是的，呃，Sherlock，你是打算回贝克街还是和你哥哥住一起？”

闻言Sherlock露出了个像是咽下了一口凝固牛奶的表情。所以他是不会和Mycroft住一起咯。

“你可以——如果你愿意的话，那啥……欢迎你和我一起在我的新公寓里住几天。”

根据Sherlock的表情，住他的公寓不比住Mycroft的地方好多少。Sherlock把刊物放到一边转向他。“John，我们返回221B的计划早已安排好了。”几秒钟后他又补充，“谢谢你。”

John花了点时间才意识到Sherlock是在感谢他提议在他公寓里住几天这事。

“你需要Mycroft处理租赁事宜吗？”Sherlock问。

John笑了。搬回贝克街？

倒不是说他没想过。事实上，搬回公寓看起来像是无可避免的，221B仿佛就是他们友谊的本质。不过他的租约还有两个月才到期，而想到让Mycroft Holmes悄无声息地‘安排’则让他当即产生了一种难以形容的烦躁。同时他也没想要一回到住地就开始打包行李，似乎他所有的精神都耗在了‘再次见到Sherlock’这个唯一目的上，而现在他只觉得精疲力竭。

也许在搬回去之前来八个星期的缓冲期是个好主意，同样也可以提醒下某人，无论怎样John都不能被视作是‘呼之即来，挥之即去’的。

“Sherlock，我的租约要到六月底才结束，也许我们可以在这两个月内再谈一次？”

失望掠过Sherlock的脸。“好的，”他最终说道。

“没有案子你怎么活下去，Sherlock？”

Sherlock淡淡挥手，仿佛这事儿根本不重要。但它很重要，Sherlock无聊时会发疯。这是不是意味着他会像年轻时期——在他替警局做咨询工作之前——那般重投毒品怀抱？

Sherlock大声地叹了口气，仿佛John已经大声说出他的担忧似的。

“我要完成我的硕士论文，”他道。

John无法藏住他的惊讶（他藏住了也没用，Sherlock的读心术可谓是炉火纯青。）

“真的？我甚至都不知道你有开始写。什么主题？目前写得怎样？”

这话题似乎让Sherlock很煎熬，他瑟缩了下。“好吧，技术上来说，我从没开始过。生物化学——但似乎我会在法医部门工作。”

“你什么时候申请的？”

Sherlock掏出手机，然后用只手快速效率地戳了几下后将它递给了John。

是Mycroft的短信。

【生物医学学院  
法医和分析科学系  
祝贺你，你进了。现在申请。】

John笑了，看起来就像是福家兄弟间的典型交流。但他还是很惊讶Sherlock居然同意了。

“当苏格兰场对于‘聘用解决案子的顾问’这事出台新政策后获得专业认证还是很有必要的，”Sherlock解释道。

Sherlock无疑是对的，因为两年前那些针对Sherlock的指控，警局必须来场内部调查，并且改变一些程序。

“重回学术界的感觉如何？”

Sherlock叹了口气。“官僚主义太烦人，但因为我拒绝了助学金，我的导师于是非常乐意放手任由我去搞我的研究，转而明目张胆地去取悦资助Gillis博士的人。”

他们更多地谈了谈Sherlock的研究——关于发展高效实际的工作，并将生物标记物运用到犯罪现场什么的——以及后者怎样在无法进入犯罪现场的情况下检验他的假设。

John认为这是个值得钻研的有趣主题——与Sherlock那‘绕过理论，直击生物化学实际应用’的需求很相合，不过令他暗自高兴的还是Sherlock对这整件事所表现出来的那股活跃感。这肯定能让Sherlock在其回归风波平息前的这段时间里有事做。

“那么，我想你回去后会有个应对媒体的行动计划？”

显然他不想谈论此事。

“不是吧，John——‘行动计划’？这又不是要改革政治了，”他嘲弄地说道。

“Sherlock，当你迈出飞机的那一刻公众就会开始谈论你。我想问的是，你对此准备好了吗？”

Sherlock露出了个‘我们真得继续谈论这事吗’的脸后才回答。

“早在昨天前报纸上就登了。”

“是的，你已经给我看过了，Sherlock，但我想知道的是你对此有什么感受。”

Sherlock给他看过一篇对全世界宣布其归来的文章，《Sherlock Holmes还活着》，而这篇文章还声称Sherlock在他所谓的假自杀后将会面临指控。

“我的感受无关紧要。当然那调查什么的都是胡说，我的名誉早已洗刷清白，顺说那是明天的头条新闻。”

根据Sherlock紧张地用手指轻敲扶手的动作来看，John认为他对重新出现在公众面前这事并不如其所称的那般云淡风轻，他的回归很可能引起轰动。

敲击停止了，Sherlock问道，“不过，要是我哥觉得有必要召开记者招待会——你会……你能……帮助我吗？”

“当然了，”John道。“你甚至都不必问，Sherlock。”

片刻后谈话渐渐转变成一段惬意的静默，John打了个呵欠，他实在是累得不行了。从胳膊下抽出白色的小枕头后他将其抵在椭圆形的窗户上，然后把头靠了上去。“我打算睡会儿，如果你不介意的话。”

“好主意，”Sherlock说着伸手再次拿起他的期刊。

John闭上了眼，安心后的如释重负感拉坠着他的眼皮。他很久没感受过这般的疲倦了，不过倒是觉得情有可原，他身心都消耗到了极致。

John快要睡着的时候感觉到旁边的Sherlock动了动，抬起了他们之间的扶手，接着感觉到Sherlock脑袋的重量落到他肩上。他微微挪了挪，头部更坚定地压紧枕头。


	6. 归家

Sherlock坐在拥挤的候诊室里假装看报纸。当一个女人（John的病人，可能怀孕了）离开检查室后Sherlock站起身，走过诊所繁忙的前台后迈入最新空出来的2号检查室，然后小心关上了身后的门。他脱掉大衣挂着门后的挂钩上，环视了下房间，不过这里没什么有趣的，除了留在桌边的排卵/预产期图表证实了他的假设：刚才离开房间的那个三十多岁的女人确实怀孕了。

Sherlock移开了些文件，在John的办公桌上找到叩诊锤后将它拿了起来，然后坐进了John的转椅，把腿搁上桌子耐心等待着。

他三天没见着John了；虽然他们每天会发短信，不过主要是John通过询问他的健康以及研究进展（你的实验设计得怎样了，Sherlock？找到正确的化验方法了吗？你有往冰箱里放食物吧？肯定很高兴公众轰动平息了，嗯？你没太无聊是吗？）来不那么巧妙地查探他是否又重投了毒品的怀抱。

Sherlock只回答‘是’和‘不’，如果John真的感兴趣，他可以搬回来亲自聆听他讲述的完整版本。

事实上，他已经在伦敦待了四个星期了，而这段时间里Sherlock没少与无聊作斗争。虽说他的研究确实让他有些忙碌，不过Moriarty那繁复的网络在远程访问木马（或RAT计划，因为Mycroft喜欢这样称呼它）的攻击下暂时得以控制，而他回归所引起的公众轰动也因皇室成员的诞生而平息，于是‘没有比这时更好的时机了’，Mycroft曾这样说过（好像Sherlock在未来君主的孕育期里就计划好了整件事似的）。

当听到John走进时他的思绪猛地回到了现实。他在门打开的一瞬间把脚放到了地上。

看到他的John眼睛睁大了。“Sherlock，你不能就这样走进来，”他斥责道。

“显然我可以。并且事实上还很容易。”

John眼里浮现某种玩味的神色，表明他并不真心介意。

显然John很高兴见到他。

除此之外，John还很高兴自己有被惊到。因为John实际上暗自喜欢Sherlock做些出人意料的事情。而尽管外表冷静举止完美，Sherlock却早就知道John对他带来的这份惊喜有点激动。于是就这样了，Sherlock非常乐意提供它。

“John，我有好消息。”

John看了眼手表。“Sherlock，我在工作。我需要这间房间来会见我的下个病人，而隔壁那间房里还有一个正等着检查结果。”

Sherlock不屑地挥了挥手。“你的下个病人是位压力很大老师，她会说服你给她写张至少三周的病假条。我怀疑这不是她第一次这么做了，而你会很友好地告诉她说她只是选错了职业。而隔壁间里的年轻人说他来这儿是因为喉咙痛，而你只是用药签排除了链球菌，不过当你带着阴性的检查结果回去时他会承认他实际上来这儿是因为担心自己可能染上了性病。虽然你会轻微恼怒于浪费时间写了一整个喉咙痛病例，但你仍会再写份性病病例，并且安排合适的检查而不是让他重新预约。因此，我给你带来好消息这事实际上有利于你，那会让你高兴，尽管在这两个预约后你会不是由于自身过错地远远落下当天日程安排。并且，我所说的一切被证明是对的时候会让你觉得愉快，你会想着我是有多聪明而不是被那些破事激怒。”

“你现在就已经让我落下当天的日程安排了，Sherlock。”John对他微露了个笑容。“但是，继续吧，是什么好消息？”

“这周末你会搬回221B，”他宣布道。

John抬起眉毛。“是吗？”他说，“我至少还有四周的租约呢。”

“John——”

“说真的，Sherlock，这就是你的好消息？”

“显然是，”Sherlock开始有些不耐烦，但接着就转换成了他那‘很有表现力’的声音，而虽然他知道John会看穿他在演戏，不过也知道对方会妥协。“我是给你机会帮助我那流浪汉网络的成员——可怜的Lizzy——她试图重新开始她的生活。你的公寓很适合她，但她现在就需要，她已经两个街区外的社区学院里登记入学了，不能等上四个星期再搬家。你不会真为了四个星期而毁掉她重新开始的机会的，是吧？”

John翻了个白眼，但Sherlock看出他还是很愉快。

他又转回他平常的声音。“再说，你甚至不喜欢你住的地方，你想念贝克街，所以，是的，我认为我将你从你那不幸的‘好消息’中解救了出来。”

John挠了挠额头，轻声叹了口气。“好吧，好的。我这周就搬回去，不过有个条件，你得帮我搬家。身体力行地帮我搬，就是说你得抱着我的箱子下两段楼梯，然后将它们放进货车里，直到再也没有箱子为止。”

Sherlock没想到会有这样的要求，他才没那么无聊呢，搬箱子简直是浪费他的时间。

“Mycroft可以安排——”

“不，Sherlock，你来帮我——或者你可以再等一个月。你懂，既然你那么关心那个想要重新开始自身生活的可怜Lizzy……”

John还没来得及讲完重点门上就响起了一声敲门声。

“Watson医生？我需要你给这些签字。”

John转身打开了门。“进来，Marie。”

门开了，Marie（执业护士——不，不再是护士了，现在是医学院大四学生，全科医室轮值第一周）走进来对John灿烂一笑后才转向他惊呼道，“你是Sherlock Holmes！”

“我知道我是谁，”Sherlock粗鲁地说。

Marie笑着迈入房内，丝毫不为他唐突的招呼所动。John再次关上门，然后转身开始正式的彼此介绍。无聊透顶。

“是的，这是我的朋友，Sherlock Holmes，”John微笑着对Marie说道。“Sherlock，这位是——”

“Marie，前任护士，迅速成为医生，长跑运动员，对海鲜过敏，有一只黑猫，热爱环保，并且喜欢去各地旅行。”‘在找丈夫，想要个孩子，并且认为John很有潜力。’

“不可思议！这真是太惊悚了，”Marie道，显然震惊无比。

John同样敬畏。“他有说错什么吗？”

“不，完全没有，”Marie对John灿烂一笑，好像后者才是从给定证据中推断出正确信息的人。

但John却没看Marie，而是盯着他，并且带着一脸的骄傲。“是的，他确实不可思议。”

John的称赞让Sherlock满心都是温暖。真可怜，他不该像一条渴望雨水的干涸河床般渴望John的赞美。

Sherlock改变了话题。“好吧，我星期六会帮你搬家。你需要我什么时候帮你搬箱子？”

John笑了。“我们刚决定再次做室友，”他对Marie说道，接着转身走向Sherlock，从而错过了Marie脸上的失望。

“下午来吧，Sherlock，两点左右，我肯定自己早上的时候还在收拾行李。”

Sherlock点头，事情终于开始逐渐恢复正常了。

******

星期六，而Sherlock决定比计划的时间提早帮John搬家。这并不是说他有多么无私，他只是需要尽可能多地收集有关John生活方方面面的信息，包括潜在的热爱对象以及对他们友谊的干扰事物。

Marie是个问题。她年龄合适，身高适中，更不用说还是个女的。在Sherlock与她碰面的短暂时间里，她就表现出了兼具勇气与智慧的难忘形象，而那两者正是John所喜的伴侣特质。Sherlock得出结论，Marie绝对是他和John永远共享公寓之间的障碍。

为了回到伦敦并促使John重归那段长期关系他几乎牺牲了一切。他本可以不再回头，转而去寻找世界上其他地方的犯罪现场，也许甚至是一个新的Moriarty，无疑地球上有的是用得着他帮助的警察，重头开始一点儿也不难。但他还是返回了伦敦，声名扫地，不得不重回学术界，不得不等着参与警方的行动。而没有John陪伴独自承受这些恼人事的想法令他十分地不快。

他抵达了John的住处，那是一栋两层楼高的赤褐色建筑，让人不禁想起Kitty Riley的公寓。前门没锁，于是Sherlock很轻松地就进入了里面。他走上两段楼梯，然后站到John的房门前，他能听到里面正在播放音乐的声音。

他撬开门锁打开门，一眼看去后很是高兴公寓里的那股单调。里面毫无引人注目之处，沉闷的米色地毯，了无生气的空间，让John离开这个可怕地方一事确实是他帮了对方一个大忙。

Sherlock走进厨房，然后激动地看到墙上挂着张日程表。（一个虽然简单但却十分重要的数据来源。）

所以，John仍旧去看他的治疗师——有趣。周三与Harry一起吃晚餐，他的死很可能使他俩的关系有所拉近；John计划和Mike于下周二在酒吧观看英国和西班牙之间的‘友谊赛’；并且还计划本月底参加一场赌场之夜筹款活动。没有提及Marie或者约会，卡车今天下午三点半来。

这些数据足以推断出John在过去八个月之内仍然十分难以处理所发生的事件，他虽然熬了过来但仍不希望因为终止拜访治疗师而将努力毁于一旦。John在社交方面很积极，不过还没准备好和任何人约会。很好。

Sherlock通过两扇大开着的门扫视了眼厅堂，踏上旋转楼梯朝楼上明显是John卧室的地方走去（死了腿就不会疼了吧），到顶之后他停了下来。

John正背朝他跪在地板上，把书架上的书放进一个箱子里。他显然十分专注于他的任务以致没听到Sherlock闯进来还上了楼。Sherlock扫视了一眼房间，几乎是空荡荡的，John基本把楼上的东西都收拾好了，除了书架底层的相册。

Sherlock发现自己不明所以地盯着John赤裸的脚掌看了起来。那里的皮肤光滑，颜色均匀；脚趾更是浑圆肉感，就像按大小排列的葡萄，脚板则又滑又软。John很仔细地照顾着自己的脚，而Sherlock突然间很想碰触它们。

‘双脚包含了人体四分之一的骨头，每只脚有三十三个关节以及一百多条肌腱和韧带。脚能提供关于一个人的深切数据，从糖尿病到营养不良都能推断出来。’他沉思着。

但这仍然无法解释你为什么想碰触它们。

Sherlock摇摇头赶走扰人的思绪。

John转过身时被吓了一跳。“基督，Sherlock！”他突然起身，于是Sherlock猛然见到了John双脚的前面。指甲一如预料的那般修剪整齐，足弓则十分健康。“你吓死我了，你应该下午来的。”

“那我过会儿再来好吗？”

John一脸古怪地从头到脚打量着他，然后伸手越过盒子摸上CD播放机转关掉了音乐。“不用了，没关系——只是音乐太吵了。我没听到你撬锁的声音，我只是在想你还有——”

“于是我来了。”

“是的，提前两个小时，”John仍盯着他说。“呃。这是你的伪装之一吗？”

啊，古怪表情原来是因为他的装扮——牛仔裤、T恤、连帽衫，以及运动鞋。“不是伪装，不。你确实通知我说要来帮忙体力劳动。”

“是啊，不过你还是穿着西装追罪犯。”

“因为在追逐之前回家换衣服太有效率了呢。”

“你牛。”

“人们总是这样告诉我。”

John的目光仍然扫视着他的衣服。“抱歉，我只是无法适应你的打扮。”他微微笑了笑，“但我很欣赏这种借着‘体力劳动’名头所做的努力。好吧，既然你来早了，那我可以让你收拾楼下客厅了我剩下的东西。来吧，我告诉你要做些什么。”

******

在Sherlock喝掉一杯茶并讲述完他研究的最新进展之后，John将其和三只空箱子，以及两座摆满的书架一起留在了客厅里。

Sherlock抓起医学教科书《人体组织图册》翻了翻，空白处有些John的手写笔记和潦草涂鸦——表明他可能在讲座期间一直都很无聊。

Sherlock试着把John想象成一个医科学生，但他想象不出。在贝克街的最初几个月他就收集了关于他室友的足够信息，足以不需要听John Watson的任何童年轶事就能描绘出后者的完整形象。

John第一次去看牙医是什么感受、上学第一天是什么感受、John能不能背出以前那些老师的名字这些真有那么重要吗？这还能向Sherlock透露些什么他不知道的事呢？无用的数据。

然而，看着John的教科书旁那些潦草的字迹，让Sherlock很想知道遇到他之前的John Watson是什么样子的。

Sherlock压抑住思绪转而回到眼前的任务中来。浪费时间去思考毫无用处，他若需要总是能去问John。

他把书放进箱子，关上它贴上标签，然后将箱子带到前门那儿其他正等着被装上卡车的箱子的聚集之处。（真是浪费他的时间——不过至少有John相陪，所以也不是那么糟。）

他正要转身返回客厅时眼角瞥到的一个标签‘第五诺森伯兰燧发枪团’吸引了他的注意。

显然箱子里装的是John的军队纪念物。Sherlock伸手移开一个箱子，然后拿起那个有着有趣标签的箱子。它很轻，里面装着文件、狗牌，可能还有照片。

他没多想是否应该打开，而是想着是否有足够的时间在John下楼来之前打开。（收拾相册——John会分神，无疑会对往昔追忆一番。他有足够时间翻阅箱中的东西。）

他拿起钥匙轻松地滑开了封箱带，然后抬起盖板。对能掌握和分析John的新数据他感到有点兴奋。

他把狗牌推到一边寻找更多能透露信息的数据。他第一个掏出的是无疑装有John荣誉退伍文件的未开启信封，他将其放到一边，接着拿出一个黄色的马尼拉信封袋，后者里面装满了当地新闻剪报。谁给John剪这些的？上面的书写笔迹（大多是日期和来源）来自女性之手，无疑是一位曾经的女友。

瞥了眼讣告，Trevor Anderson上尉。Sherlock确实已经知道了Anderson少校的去世情况以及John在拯救他生命中所起到的作用。他决定打开退伍文件，虽然他并不需要证明John勇敢的证据，因为他经常亲眼目睹，不过在不同情形下审视它们也许十分有用。而读完John在军队医院遭受袭击时近乎英勇的事迹后Sherlock想着果然不出他所料，这当然就是导致John受伤的原因。

接下来，他打开了一份无标题的米色文件夹——官方文件的复本？

不，不是，那是更好的东西：一份医疗病历。

Sherlock立刻沉迷了进去。他拉了把椅子坐下，然后开始阅读John‘服役’时期的所有就医记录。他浏览过几页微不足道的医案，直至找到John在行动中受伤的那天。John的一位同事，外科Davies医师，对他的伤势进行了治疗。

9月14日  
凌晨三点医疗基地遭到袭击，病患在带领Anderson转移到安全之地时被AK47射中。入口伤直径达7厘米，出口伤直径达5厘米，子弹粉碎了肩胛，骨头碎片卡进肌肉组织，锁骨下动脉和腋静脉部分撕裂，血管烧灼。入口伤和出口伤均被治疗包扎，患者神志清醒，生命体征稳定。使用麻醉药物（皮下注射吗啡5毫克）。

9月15日  
出口伤感染，高烧41度，上午八点肌肉内注射青霉素G一百万单位（体温极高，在袭击中失去了血糖），下午12点时仍然发热。  
18点时意识丧失，感染性休克。

9月16日  
出口伤腐烂，现在爬满了蛆虫。清洗伤口，去除蛆虫。

9月17日  
医师下令让蛆虫留在伤口36小时，希望其能清除坏死组织。病患仍然昏迷不醒。

9月19日  
非计划的‘蛆虫清创治疗’成功，那些有机物清除了坏死组织，并让免疫得以增强。John Watson有希望完全康复。

“Sherlock！”John的吼叫从后方传来。“你帮我打包的方法就是打开我的箱子？”

“我做完了，”Sherlock说，朝着入口处那些需要被移动和装载的物品的大致方向挥了挥手。“这更有趣，”他补充，无法将目光移开那令人着迷的蛆虫报告。之前没看到这个真是一大遗憾。

而当John走近到能够看出Sherlock正在翻哪个箱子里的东西时他不禁瑟缩了下。

“我现在要把这个拿走，”John平静地说。太过平静了，他很痛苦，很羞愧。

并不只是蛆虫清创治疗让Sherlock如此沉迷，而是突然间想知道John以及其在阿富汗经历的那个念头，虽说他本可以有更多时间来查看John其余的医疗报告的。

Sherlock热切地看着John。“这太迷人了。”

“是的，好吧，谢谢。美好回忆什么的，”他边说边拿起报告将之塞回了文件夹，然后把整个文件夹扔进了箱子中。

Sherlock真的很想看到出口伤的伤疤，用手指感受表皮的纹理，按在那曾为那些拯救了John的小型无脊椎动物举办过盛宴的组织上。

但首先，他可能要道歉，那是该有的程序是吧？

“对不起，我看了你的战争纪念物。你是个令人难忘的人，John Watson。”他字字皆出自真心，（除了开头那句‘对不起’。）

John叹了口气，用手耙了下头发。

“若你能让我查看下你的出口伤伤疤，那将会是我的莫大荣幸，”Sherlock郑重地说。

John露出了怀疑的神色。“Sherlock，现在不是做这事的时候。我正在搬家，顺说那还是你要求的。”

Sherlock思索了下John的声明，然后觉得合情合理。“你是说你会让我在更适当的时候检查它？”

“是的，不！我不知道，也许吧。你真是够混的，你懂？”

“是的。”

Sherlock决定不再进一步讨论这个话题。在John回它们公寓第一天就惹恼对方可不太好。

******

一小时后，他们伴随着和谐友好的氛围将箱子搬入租来的卡车内。

“呃，我本想告诉你，前几天你关于我病人的那些推断都说对了。那家伙在办公室里没半点喉咙痛的样子……”John在他俩各自抱着一个箱子走下楼梯时说道。

“哈，是的。性病？”

John脸色扭曲了下。“从他阴茎那些溃疡来看的话也许是。你到底怎么知道的？”

“统计学，那个年龄段的男人除非绝对必要否则不会去看医生。他显然没有咳嗽，也没有发烧，但在候诊室的时候却看起来极其不适。简单的演绎。”

“惊人。是啊，你仍然才智卓绝。”

“显而易见，”Sherlock回答，他们把箱子放进卡车后面。

返回楼上时Sherlock突然问，“你被AK47射中过？看起来性能不怎么样嘛。”

“事实上那是一种军事战术，那些武器意在伤人而不是杀人。当一个士兵被射死，你无能为力；不过一个伤口却会让其他士兵和医务人员不由自主地行动起来。”

Sherlock想问更多关于出口伤以及蛆虫清创治疗的问题，比如John恢复意识时有察觉蛆虫吗？他是否有感觉到它们在他的血肉里游走？5cm的出口伤，他怎么能一直都没注意到呢？但Sherlock决定把这些问题留到以后，现在违抗John想在合适时间讨论（希望还有触摸）的意愿不值得。

他们边继续来回搬箱子放进卡车边友好地交谈着。

“你怎么知道Marie对海鲜过敏？”

“简单。我上次偷偷前来诊所时藏在了员工室里，里面有许多提醒员工在接下来八周不要带海鲜因为会过敏的公告。所以，很明显那个过敏体质的人只是短时间内在诊所工作。Marie带着医用的提醒手环，而尽管我看不清上面说了什么，但她的轮值期恰好符合海鲜禁令的时长。我将这些联系起来推断出她肯定就是过敏的那个人。”

“太棒了——观察入微。”

这份赞美让Sherlock内心一阵激荡。

“那么，你吃饭了吗？”John在他们再次爬上楼梯时问道。

“你一定总要问我这个吗？”

“很不幸，是的。”

“显然我吃过。我无法把空气合成葡萄糖。”

“基督，我就该一直这么说话？我猜下次碰上你三天不吃饭的时候我得说‘Sherlock，请注意细胞呼吸的前两个阶段’。”

闻言Sherlock咧嘴一笑。John肯再唠叨他必定会很不错，他想着。

******

在把最后一批家具（床、相框、桌子、两把椅子、书架，以及电视机）搬进卡车之后，他们间那股轻松和谐的气氛消失了。

午后的阳光和大量体力劳动让他们都觉得懒洋洋的，他们就着水龙头直接喝了点水。

Sherlock脱掉连帽衫将其裹在腰间。

John又盯着他看了起来，为什么？

哈，是了，因为他的T恤，真愚蠢。这是件旧T恤，森林绿底色，上面印着一排‘没有苹果我也能发现万有引力’的白色字母。

Sherlock今早根本就没去细想自己穿了些什么，这只是体力劳动的首选服装，难道John认为它和Moriarty的苹果以及坠落有关？

“我的T恤让你不安了吗？那是多年前Mycroft命人为我做的，而现在他仍觉得它很有趣。显然那是我三岁时在一次晚宴上对一个花了二十多年研究牛顿定律和万有引力定律的讨人厌物理学教授所说的话。”

John露出个微小、喜爱的笑容。“三岁，嗯？听起来很像你。但为什么它会让我不安——噢，万有引力，是了，还有苹果。不，看到它时我没想着你的，呃……坠落。但它这么称你还是挺让人觉得奇怪的，是吧？”

“你想知道我是怎么做的吗，John？”每个人都在猜测，但John却是他唯一想要告知的人，虽然后者根本没有问。

出于某种未知原因，将这事搞清楚似乎突然变得重要起来。好像他不想在他们返回贝克街，冰释前嫌重新开始他们第二次合租的时候讨论这个话题。

“你怎么假死的？是的，我想现在是时候了，”他不太热情地说道。

Sherlock已经演练过该怎么告诉John，他不会像几周前在巴黎公寓里解释‘为什么’那般讲述多余的内容。他要专注于几个不用详述的事实。

他在脑中过滤了一边基本细节，那些他会分享的。他已经提醒过John这是个把戏——一个假象，他从未跳过楼，他得让John知道他‘自杀’那天是在屋顶上一个完全不同的地方。他确实跳了，不过却是落在了一个小屋顶上；事实上跳楼甚至都没和他与Moriarty交锋发生在同一天。有着信任的Henry Fishguard人体模型帮忙，John看到的只不过是视频贴图——投射到医院墙壁上的三维图像——一场他事先安排好的蒙太奇。

他对自己骗术的机巧秘而不宣。它是怎样圆上Moriarty所创造的那些层层叠叠的谜题的；它是怎样让这场惊天坠落完美无缺以致能骗过John或其他任何观看圣巴兹屋顶所发生事件之人的。是了，肢体关节的运动文本语言是源自音乐之语——明确说就是巴赫的第一组曲。绝对精妙。

Sherlock盯着John清澈的蓝眼，思考自己是否该将这个复杂谜题的这最后一层真相说与对方听。他可能会和Sherlock一样欣赏它。

“好吧，Sherlock，告诉我你是怎么做的，”John平静地说。

John的公寓现在完全空了，午后的阳光在光裸的地毯上投射下树木的温暖影子。Sherlock坐到地板上，然后示意John也坐下来。

John坐到Sherlock身旁，背靠上墙壁，像Sherlock般把胳膊搁上屈起的膝盖。

John转过头问他，“继续，你想告诉我的第一件事是什么？”

“我吓坏了，”话出口后Sherlock惊讶了一下，这并不是他想告诉John的第一件事。

他计划的是尽可能简洁地解释他的假死，而不是分享他在屋顶上时（带着感情）极力压抑的内心争斗。

但这是事实，他确实被吓坏了。但不是害怕要跳楼，而是害怕Moriarty没有低估他，怕后者早已知道Sherlock会想办法伪造死亡——而最终他就会是在这场纠葛的斗智之战中惨败的人。

如果没有撤销代码怎么办？还有什么能比失去工作更糟？

失去John和工作却仍不得不活下去。

而那就会是真正完美的‘让你焚心似火’的必死之局。


	7. 生活在继续……

“那么晚安了，Sherlock，”John说完沿着走廊经过那熟悉的苔绿色墙纸，上楼去往他的房间。

进入卧室后，John带着一种像是吞了个鹅蛋般的古怪感觉准备睡觉。他真的回到221B了？和Sherlock一起？整场搬家仍然让人觉得出离现实，好像他刚意识到这栋公寓和他的好友其实并非是他为了熬过过去十八个月的空虚所臆想出来的幻影。

John穿上睡衣坐到了他的海军蓝床罩上，一只手轻轻抚过了几次，像是在擦去他上次——Sherlock死在他面前后的当晚——睡在这个房间内的记忆。基督，当时的他平躺在床上，觉得支离破碎五内焚毁，整夜无法入眠，唯有压抑的呼吸或哭泣。

John眨眨眼甩去那些不愉快的记忆，试图把注意力集中到别的事上。他盯着那些还没开封的箱子，却提不起劲打开它们，最后他关掉灯爬进被窝回想起了白天搬家时奇怪事件。

他们早就打包好了行李，不过当然了，Sherlock最终还是跨过个人界限偷看了他的私人物品。虽然John当时很生气，但却也有一种古怪的自在感，仿佛他们之间真的回到了往昔那般Sherlock不会绕着他打转，小心翼翼护着他的平常日子。

想到Sherlock发现有关他在阿富汗所受之伤的不寻常治疗时的模样后他不禁对着黑暗笑开，Sherlock肯定会在不久之后的某时要求看他的出口伤。John真心不在意谁去看或谁去碰，那些只是撕裂的皮肉，说实话他也不怎么去想，而且因为它的位置也在左肩胛很下面，他都几乎看不到有多糟。他从未对别人讲述过蛆虫事件，但觉得要是让Sherlock来仔细检查的话也许会很奇怪。他睡过的女人——自从回国后就没那么多了，感谢那个在他有机会前就把她们全部吓跑的室友——也从没见过他肩上的伤疤，在此之前他从来都没真的去想过它。

然而，他仍然期待一个好奇的Sherlock在某个时刻询问此事。老天，他的室友可是个能在追根究底和冷漠以对之间切换自如的大能耐。想想他在三岁时就能让一个物理学教授哑口无言……‘没有苹果我也能发现万有引力’，John在黑暗中微微笑了一声。

T恤，是啊，那让Sherlock讲述了他是怎么假死的。John在床上挪动了下。

动机虽然一直都比方法更重要，但如果他够诚实，他会承认他讨厌被愚弄；讨厌没发现Sherlock所留的那些线索；以为这一切都是臆想……

但更令他惊讶的是Sherlock居然会坦承自己被吓坏了。和他并排坐在他空荡的公寓里，以一种他之前从未见过的方式赤裸裸地剖白内心感受。（并且绝对和巴斯克维尔那时所表达的‘害怕’不同。）

Sherlock确实一直都担忧Moriarty骗了他，让他既失去工作又失去朋友。Sherlock不得不在失去两者后被迫生活下去的事实令人唏嘘，John沉思。

突然有人敲响了他的门，而在他来得及应声前Sherlock就开门迈进了他的房间。

“John，我能坐在你房里吗？”

John甚至都没想要问为什么。他的直觉告诉他，Sherlock就像他一样，在处理完这一天所发生的事之后只是需要稍微理清下头绪才能入睡。

“但是，Sherlock，这儿没坐的地方。”

“地板就行，”Sherlock说着靠着墙优雅地滑下，盘腿坐在了地板上。“晚安，”他补充道，好像这一直都是他们昔日时光的一部分。

John在床上坐了起来，然后打开了台灯。“你在那儿坐着让我睡不着觉。”

“你的地板又舒服又干净，早上还是我拖的呢。”

John对脑中穿着牛仔裤的Sherlock自愿给他拖地的画面深情地摇了下头。“好吧，如果你想说些什么，至少先坐床上来。”

Sherlock扭了下脸，好像他一直在被要求打电话给Mycroft问意见。“我不想说话，我已经说了很多了。”

“那你只是想在我床边守着喽？我哪儿也不去，Sherlock。”

“显而易见。”

“如果你想要人陪，你可以躺在我身边。”

Sherlock犹豫了下，最终起身站到了床边。

“不，没事。”

Sherlock离开了，John好笑地摇了摇头。他想念他古怪的室友，非常想念，但他还是很高兴Sherlock回到了楼下，因为有Sherlock像只猫头鹰般在床边看着他真心睡不着。

但尽管如此，被关心的滋味仍然很美好。真高兴回到了221B，一个让他从无朋无友，醉生梦死，郁郁寡欢且有着心因性瘸腿的前军医变成了一个意气风发，和一个像Sherlock Holmes般的室友所带来的意外刺激共同生活的地方。而那时不时出人意料的事件——比如Sherlock心血来潮的一次拜访——却只是强调了他如此喜欢和他朋友待在一起的原因。是那些惊人的阻碍，不预期的事情才使得这地方像家一样；仿佛反常事物才使其感觉正常。

他从未想过他会再次拥有这种感觉，而现在他们回到了一切开始之初。

他的内心满溢着简单的快乐和幸福，不由得裹紧了毯子，像是要防止那些感情外泄一般。

******

接下来的几周，John和Sherlock慢慢回归了昔日共同生活的节奏，而虽然有些规则已经改变，但显然‘工作’以及John的诊所全职不在此列。

他们之间那简单的友谊一如既往，两人间的氛围和谐友好，彼此相处融洽。

John无法真的弄清原因，就好像那种默契感已刻在了成千上百的事物之中：在那不令人觉得害怕的寂静里，在John翻身沉入梦乡前Sherlock的小提琴声中；隐于门背后他的外套和Sherlock的大衣并排而挂景象内，藏于Sherlock发送给他的有趣短信中——即使当时他们都在公寓里。表现在看电视以及争论谁该把头搁上米字旗抱枕，体现于Sherlock替他叫外卖以及在演绎出他经历了很糟一天后演奏他最爱的小提琴曲。

只是让Sherlock陪伴身侧，就能感受到简单和真实，熟悉及怪异。

不过当然，John仍要替Sherlock收拾烂摊子并且购买大部分日用杂物。

John继续每周一次去看他的治疗师Ella Thompson，这回没什么特别原因，就只是他觉得有需要。他需要每周一次坐下来问自己一些不太会去问的问题或事情，虽然他没有抑郁不乐，也不喜欢听自己说个不停，更不觉得有必要付钱让人来听，他只是把这视作了一种对自己负责的形式，按时治疗来看看是否一切都已回归正轨。

John偶尔会去约会，不经意间对Marie惊鸿一瞥（她已经结束在全科医室的轮值了），但却没多放心思进去。她确实有趣、直率、自信（不必担心她与Sherlock的相处，她能顶得住），但不知怎的，John目前却并没有与任何人交往的动力，像是他宁愿慢慢花时间修复他和他最好朋友之间的关系。

同时，他不禁注意到和他室友在一起才更为愉快。他和Marie去看过电影，但其间却一直在不停脑补和Sherlock的争论场景，想象哪些地方Sherlock会批评，哪些地方他会详解，以及哪些地方他又会怒吼！这么做不太好但却很有趣，就像在看两场演出，电影以及Sherlock对电影的反应。他的钱从来都花得物超所值……

底线是，Sherlock能让他愉快的同时也不忘警醒，危机快乐平分秋色，他更喜欢绕着他古怪的室友打转。

那肯定是一件没有改变的事。

不过有些确实改变了。

首先，Sherlock的言行举止以及与别人的互动发生了一些微小的变化，经历了过去一年情绪全面爆发的他像是对人类行为有了更多的耐心，自控力更高，不再当人面叫他们白痴（虽然他有时无法隐藏他的肢体语言，而John不用那些话出口也能明显看得出）。进而，Sherlock更为审慎了，知道何时该脱口而出演绎，或是知道哪些话只能他俩私下说。比如，Sherlock在他回归的新闻发布会上忍住了没去惹毛那些记者，但后来他却告诉他Mann小姐喜欢写色情小说，并且还有暴食症。感谢老天他没公开说出这些。

John为他油然而生一股奇特的骄傲。就像现在，抛开那些刻薄，人们会看到他一直看到的那个才华横溢的Sherlock Holmes。

而Sherlock的吃饭习惯也变得不同了。他仍然吃得很少，不过却不像以前那样要不停地劝，虽然大多数晚上他们仍然吃外卖。其中令John大为吃惊的是，他周三提早结束诊所轮值回来后居然看到Sherlock在做晚饭。不过结果证明Sherlock是个很棒的厨师，而John喜欢看他在厨房工作；Sherlock动作优雅，并且喜欢一心多用（John有时会怀疑他是在炫耀），在John夸奖他时仍会十分高兴。

还有一件产生了变化的事——而John一时间难以准确形容为何那会让他觉得奇怪——是那些身体接触……‘碰触’（John内心这般描述道。）

John知道他和Sherlock有一种特殊的连结，他们分享一种奇特但却十分亲密的友谊，所以在经历过那些事件之后‘碰触’频率就会增加，这也无可厚非，事实证明在经历过濒死之后人们会更频繁地碰触他们的亲密之人。

所以，他们想要身体接触也很正常，那不仅是为了安抚，更是为了交流。

当Sherlock边打开圣巴兹大门边将一只手放在他肩胛骨上时，那很容易就能被翻译成：我没有忘记你有多痛苦。

而当John扣着Sherlock的手肘把他拖进一辆出租车时，他只是想说：我很高兴能再度与你同行。

但某种与‘脚’有关的碰触他却很难做出解释。每当他们于工作台边面对而坐，Sherlock写论文而他在笔电上完成电子病历之时，前者总是会把脚放到他脚上，并且在整段工作时间里都不挪窝。不过，这举动基本上只是一种安抚的碰触；只是想表达他们想念彼此，而各忙各事一直是多么孤独。

Sherlock落在他脚上的压力并非令人不快，John甚至还很期待并享受。而当Sherlock特别烦躁的时候那些脚趾还会屈伸起来，那股压力几乎就像是按摩。

而每次出现这种情况John就会忍不住把脚从地板上抬起来，让Sherlock按摩他的足弓。

但是，那样难道不会很奇怪？还有他朋友为啥要一直这么做？一段时间后那些碰触该减少的，不是吗？

某天，John按照Ella的建议询问了他的室友。“Sherlock，你为什么老是要在我们工作时将脚放到我脚上？”

“嗯……？”Sherlock心不在焉地回答，卷发在其划掉正在读的那本期刊上的某句话时垂落于眼前。“我的脚冷，所以我只是把它们放在你的脚上取暖。”

‘噢，好吧，是这样啊。’John想。‘脚冷’。现在他知道该给Sherlock买什么圣诞礼物了，一双羊毛袜。

******

几周后就到了十月中旬，John带着某种不啻于圣诞节早晨孩子们的兴奋感醒来。他真心觉得腹中涌动着一股对即将到来的世界杯比赛的期待。（他已经赌了100英镑英国和波兰会打个平手，虽然英国阵容更强，但那个动作很快叫Lewandowsky的小子水平也不弱。不过要是英国赢了，他很乐意输钱！）

John找出了他那件前面绣着红十字的白色球衣——Haryy很久以前送的礼物——穿上，而虽然要到晚饭时才会开赛，他仍计划午后就走，因为想先在酒吧占一个能清楚看到电视的好位置。他还告诉了Greg Lestrade，如果他能压住他最近那起超合Sherlock口味的调查——一名男子于夜晚在当地一家高尔夫俱乐部的水障碍区内神秘溺亡——就给他留个好位置。感谢老天媒体没听到风声，否则Sherlock绝对会追查不休，无论警局是否禁止。

穿好衣服后John走下了楼，穿着晨袍光着脚（如果他脚冷为啥就不穿上袜子呢？）的Sherlock招呼了他一声。John没问出心中所想，他假设自己不得不再次在早餐时温暖它们。

Sherlock从报纸上抬起头瞥了一眼。“噢，比赛日，你是多么爱国啊。你要在早得离谱的时间离开，并且会喝得酩酊大醉以致比赛开始了都不知道。”

“是啊，是啊，你确定你不想一起来？”

“我看不出观看一群成年人追逐一个球，只为了戏剧化地狠狠摔在沥青上，直到被一个喷雾罐奇迹般地治好有什么意义。”

John微笑，就让Sherlock如此总结这个‘美丽的游戏’吧。（虽然Sherlock也许说中了职业足球赛那‘夸大伤势以便让裁判喊暂停’的恼人惯例。）

“不——我不会觉得那是你会喜欢做的事。”

Sherlock歪了歪头，明显表达着‘那你为什么还问我’。

John打开冰箱拿出了一些橙汁。“那么，当国家内其他人都在看球赛时你会做什么？”

“我不明白你为啥要关心我做什么，”Sherlock不耐地说。

哈，Sherlock不想去看比赛，也不想让John去。John回想了下他搬回来后的十二个星期，接着意识到除了去诊所以及赴他与Ella的预约，他和Sherlock并没真正分开过。然而当周一早上他回去工作后却发觉他的同事，现在还包括Sherlock，都会问他周末怎么过的真是太令人尴尬了。‘你和Sherlock这周做什么了，John？’所以，是的，稍许分离有益无害。

John最终没理睬愠怒的Sherlock径直奔向了比赛，后者整个早晨都满脸不悦还无理取闹，能逃离几个小时也是极好的。

但同样毫不意外的是，在抵达Albion运动酒吧的两小时后他就收到了一条来自Sherlock的‘紧急’短信。

‘我立刻需要你的帮助。SH’

离开赛还有四十五分钟，但John不打算去迁就一个无聊的Sherlock。他有点醉了，酒吧的气氛也很好，所以他哪儿也没去。

‘比赛结束……我回到家后会帮忙任何事情，要是无聊你就读本书。’

几秒钟后回信就来了。Sherlock到底怎么能发那么快的？

‘这儿太湿了，根本读不了书。立刻需要你的帮助。SH’

太湿？John叹了口气。外面正下着倾盆大雨。Sherlock在哪儿？他应该就不去理他，这明显是企图破坏他的计划嘛——就只是想要寻求关注的幼稚举动。但John还是忍不住担忧，他需要确定Sherlock没卷进任何麻烦。

‘你在哪儿？’他回复道，不过他真正想知道的是：你安全吗？

回信再次迅速到来。

‘酒吧外面，在等你。快点，在下雨。SH’

不用说，John感觉无比烦躁。基督，难道Sherlock就不能没有他几小时？

John一口气喝完了他的喜力，让Greg保证没人会坐他的座位后告辞穿过拥挤的人群来到了门外。他左边，Sherlock正等着，半边身子藏在一间关门的验光室入口处。雨下个不停，Sherlock浑身湿透，雨水顺着他的脸庞流进他的眼里。

“好吧，到底什么事那么重要，让你得专程来这儿？”

“犯罪现场。”

John揉了揉鼻梁；为什么他会认为新闻没报Sherlock就不会发现那起奇异的高尔夫球场溺亡事件呢？

“我们还不被允许去犯罪现场呢。记得吗，我们现在需要被正式聘为顾问才行，但文书还没弄好。”

“但是，John，这是个很有趣的案子，我只要排除一个假设就能找到罪犯了。你能及时赶回酒吧看下半场的。”

“基督，Sherlock——你不能就这样去一个犯罪现场。雷斯垂德不在那儿，他在这里，”John说着转身指了指酒吧。“他和这个操蛋国家的其他人一样在看比赛。”

“所以我们更该趁着犯罪现场没人的时候去了，然后你就能回来告诉雷斯垂德该逮捕谁，比起足球这对‘操蛋的国家’更有好处。再说，英国都已经够格参加世界杯了，你为什么还觉得这很重要？因为你输掉了100英镑？”

John没心思去问Sherlock怎么知道他会输，真的，他只是想回去继续喝他的啤酒，坐回他的座位远离外面的雨。他很想说‘要去你就自己去’，但当然他不是认真的，他们承担不起Sherlock被抓，并且再也不被允许替警局工作的风险。另外，John内心非常不愿意Sherlock独自一人去犯罪现场，上一次……

“我们会在三十分钟后回来，”Sherlock说。“我们什么都不会碰，没人会知道我们去过那里。”

有一瞬，John闭上了眼睛极力忍耐着。他想象酒吧里即将开始的比赛和有趣的气氛，坚决不对Sherlock让步，要是事情有变对他们会是场巨大灾难。他揍了那个该死的总警司，也承受不起被抓到偷溜进犯罪现场的后果。

“不，Sherlock，不行。你要回家，而我要回里面去，”他说着决然一指Albion。

经过他们的其他人抱怨着天气和比赛，不过没有一个停下的，没人注意到Sherlock Holmes。作为一个频繁出现在公众眼前的人物，居然没人惊讶地盯着他看还真是稀奇。

“John，你怎么能认为足球比赛比让那些可怜父母知道他们的儿子昨晚发生了什么事更重要呢？”

“Sherlock，别假装你关心这些人经历了什么。我们都知道你是个自私的混蛋，你不惜一切地让我们回归调查工作只是为了找乐子，因为你无聊。”

话一出口John就后悔了，但当然，为时已晚。说出去的话就如同泼出去的水，再也收不回来。

Sherlock后退了两步，一脸捉摸不透的神色，然后他点点头开始倒退着走，离开了John和酒吧，朝着街道而行。

“Sherlock，不——等等！”但更让John惊恐的是他看到一辆车在Sherlock退往大街上时正好拐弯。

“Sherlock！”

千钧一发之际Sherlock跳上了路牙，普锐斯的轮胎发出尖啸声，堪堪从他身边擦过。

John觉得自己非常遥远，仿佛正在一个熟悉的梦里，任其如何尖叫Sherlock的名字对方都毫无反应。

John无法移动，好像双脚被水泥固定在了路阶上，觉得自己就快要吐了。

“John？”Sherlock喊道。

终于，John猛地冲过去一把拽住Sherlock的大衣领子使劲摇晃他。

“别再这样做，你不仅仅是一大团操蛋的原子，好吗？你都要把我吓出屎来了，”肾上腺素和恐惧让他的声音激动不已。“你不准再次死在我面前，一次就够了，”他补充，声音破碎惊慌，感觉心脏仍像是要跳出胸口一般。而突然之间，一阵恶心的眩晕感席卷了他。

Sherlock就在他近前——非常近的地方——被撞飞，身体倒向冰冷的路阶，鲜血四溢。

一阵可怕的紧绷扼住了他的喉咙，这幅景象让他浑身震颤起来。

“John，停下。”Sherlock说。“看着，我很好。”

John深吸了口气，终于放开了Sherlock的大衣。他知道自己反应过度了，但才不在乎，只想继续朝Sherlock尖叫，想清楚表明Sherlock才是该对其生命格外警惕的人，这样他才不会再次承受痛苦。

“我没危险，不必那么紧张。”

但John仍在颤抖，他似乎无法控制住自己，像是那未遂的撞车偶然间按下了John体内的一个倒带键，触发了所有与眼睁睁看着某人死于眼前相关的情感激流。

“John，说些什么。”

是的，他应该对Sherlock说些什么，他应该当即告诉他不准再次死亡。他认为他们重拾友谊时就已经表明了这点，表明下一次轮到John死去而Sherlock来哀悼，这样才公平。

但他不知该如何说。这样也好，反正这些话也毫无道理，死亡并不是朋友间轮流玩的游戏，死亡是永久的，没有死能复生一说，即使他们现在和好如初Sherlock也可能再次死去。

“John，根本就没那么近，”Sherlock说，听起来有些不解。他显然明白这起事故让John想起了什么，不过他并不清楚John的恐惧有多深。

雨势减缓，变成了连贯的水流，John眨了眨眼，泪水混合着雨水从他脸庞滑落。

突然间，John感到一阵尴尬。他站在这里，在一个困惑的Sherlock面前像棵树上的一片孤叶般颤抖不已。

“就只是——”他开口，但声音有些碎裂，于是他重新开口道，“就只是回家去吧，Sherlock，好吗？还有几天就能被允许重新回去做咨询工作了，这之前实在不值得和警局对抗。”

Sherlock一瞬不瞬地盯着John，不过却没再说什么，接着他转身朝与酒吧相反的方向走去。John痛苦地看着他消失，仍感觉心烦意乱并且还有点想吐。Sherlock说得很对，他的反应一直暧昧不明，所以他需要把事情都理清楚。挺了挺肩膀，他返回了Albion继续看比赛。

******

二十分钟（且是开赛后仅八分钟）后，John编造了一个不舒服的借口离开了Greg以及其他正观看波兰和英国比赛的热情观众。

这是有可能的，Sherlock也许会因为不是自己的过失而死，诡异的意外随时都在发生，而且Sherlock也也并非是金刚不坏之人。

如果Sherlock死于意外，他会怎么样呢？重新回归频繁的心理治疗？他真想听Ella说‘John，你有什么想说的，现在就说吧？’

一次悔恨就已足够……

所以，他回家基本上只是因为有话想对那个人说。

出租车抵达他的公寓后他迅速付了钱，随后毅然决然地走上楼梯。他打开门时差点被Sherlock的湿鞋子绊倒，那上面仍粘着一些树叶。

“你不必跑回家来查看我，错过了你那珍贵的足球比赛可别怪到我头上，”厨房桌边的Sherlock说道，眼睛盯着正拿着的吸液管。他到底在吸什么？那之后他又偷偷溜到犯罪现场去了？

但John并不真的关心。Sherlock在家，仍然活着，让他有机会在为时已晚——仿佛死神正潜伏在角落里等着带走他——前告诉他。

Sherlock把吸液管里的液体加了几滴到他左手拿着的一只试管里，清澈的液体变成了粉色。然而在Sherlock有机会写下什么之前，John就抓起易碎的玻璃器物插进Sherlock面前的试管架里。

“我有话要和你说，需要你专心听着。”

Sherlock在胸前抱起胳膊。“我不喜欢被再次斥责。”

“不是斥责。”John拉过一把椅子坐到Sherlock旁边。“有些话我后悔没在你死时当面对你说。我——我后来对着你的墓碑说了，”John说着耙了耙他的头发。“而今天，你差点被车撞到——我，呃，我意识到——”

“这没必要，John，”Sherlock打断他。

“很有必要，Sherlock，你可能会再次死去，而我会被留下……但我已经有过了第二次机会，我……”John声音变小，不知道该如何表达脑中纷乱的思绪。

椅子里的Sherlock不安起来。

“我知道这会让你觉得不舒服，我也是，但请包容我好吗？我需要这么做。”

Sherlock顺从地点头。

“Sherlock，你是我最好的朋友，你知道的是吧？”John没有等待回答。“好吧，基督……好吧。在我遇到你之前，在我遇到你之前我非常孤独，早晨起床就只是一件他妈的烦心事。接着，是的……遇到你后一切都变了。在贝克街前我不知道自己要去哪儿，不过肯定不是个好地方。”John深吸了口气后继续道，“但是你出现了，给了我生活……你该死的出现然后一脚把我踹向了一个完全不同的方向，因此我……我欠了你。还有别认为你是台机器，我对你的墓碑说了这话，你知道吗？不是有太多人有机会说出那些他们后悔没说的话的，是吧？呃，我猜我是想说你对我非常重要，我很在乎你。”

好吧，那还真是通雄辩呢，John。干得好。

但Sherlock却若有所思地看着他，手指相抵贴在下巴上。他似乎无意嘲弄John含糊不清的说辞，也没表现出特别的不自在，仿佛只是在脑中理顺John所说的一切。

“嗯，好吧，如果你要那样说，我也爱你，”Sherlock一本正经地道，然后伸手拿过试管晃了晃。粉色的液体立刻消失，Sherlock狡黠一笑。“所以，不是他杀了，美妙。”

闻言一股温暖的感觉淌过John体内，他一直都努力在听起来不太伤感的情况下将这些话说出口。而知道Sherlock对他们的友谊也有同样感觉真是太好了——事实上相当棒。

接着John暗暗笑起来。基督，他不确定哪样更滑稽：是Sherlock将他不知所云的讲话简单总结成了一句淡定的爱之告白，还是法医化学显然比宽宏大量地听人说心里话更有趣。

Sherlock在他的笔记本上写下了些东西后猛地合上了它，接着抬起头看向John咧嘴一笑。“想在电视上看完剩下的比赛吗？”

他们相视而笑了片刻后John才答道，“老天，当然想！就让我先脱掉这些湿透了的衣服。”

******

John返回时Sherlock已经打开了电视，桌上也摆好了一瓶啤酒。Wayne Rooney正准备在半场哨吹响前罚点球。在Rooney一脚踢出，球低低飞起重重撞击在左下角从而将比分拉平时他感到了一股轻微的兴奋，如果比分继续保持不变他可能会赢很多钱。

John笑容灿烂地看向Sherlock，后者翻了个白眼。

原来，在家看比赛的感受是这么好，无以伦比。


	8. ‘会’或‘不会’的答复……

第八章：‘会’或‘不会’的答复……

Sherlock已经在窗口站了二十分钟了，一直都在观察下方街道上行人和物体的移动变化。荒唐。显然他在打发时间，要是他想用牛顿物理学和欧几里得数学来找些乐子，那绝对有比贝克街这块方寸之地更好的来源。

现在是星期四上午8:57分，他之前在处理一个较为有趣的案子，但却发现自己很难集中，到八点的时候他已经重复了三次相同的化验，并且想起John Watson的次数还超过了他愿意承认的。他走到窗口只是想看看是否能有助于解读自己的心情，他需要思考。

他不是无聊，也不是郁闷，要是必须得形容，他会说他是不满。

但是为什么呢？

就逻辑而言，他完全没理由不满啊。在不到半年的时间内他就完成了论文，洗刷了名声，还重新做起了咨询工作，并让John成功住回了公寓。

所以为什么还不满呢？他不知道。

此时Sherlock听到John熟悉的脚步声在背后响起。奇怪，他以为John已经离开公寓了。

“想要我就替你把这放在桌上吗？”拿着一杯热气腾腾的茶的John问道。“你不知道我还在这里？”John补充，语气很玩味，充满了柔情。“通常是反过来，你在我不在的时候对我说话。”

确实。一个异常现象，而他再次没来由地感到一阵不爽。

Sherlock转身盯住John的脸，好像解锁他情绪的钥匙就在那里。John有张好看的脸，亦刚亦柔，能把内心的想法转换成面部表情，要是他也能够轻松地读懂自己就好了。‘告诉我，John，我为什么不高兴？’但John却只是舔了舔唇，很不幸，这个特别的动作通常意味着John要宣布一些他觉得Sherlock不会想听的事。

John清了清喉咙。“好吧，那我走了。记住，今晚我有安排了，所以别等我了，”他道。

Sherlock觉得肺部因为这番提醒而像是被什么沉重的东西压住。那还真是奇怪，因为他觉得自己该是很满意这个消息的，他一直都希望能在桌上进行几小时不间断的实验。

“Sherlock，你听到我说的了吗？我今晚有安排。”

Sherlock叹口气拿起了桌上的茶。“就算你觉得有必要不停地重复自己，也不代表我的听觉出了毛病。”

John耸肩。“好吧，‘不知为啥就炸毛了’先生，我要走了。噢，要是你今天打算把桌子当实验台使，记得完事后收拾干净。”

Sherlock没屈尊给这番唠叨一个回复，站在窗口继续观看下方的车来车往，并将街道当做x、y轴在脑中构建了一副笛卡尔坐标图。他希望能将221B标记为起点，因为公寓似乎是解开他不满的关键。

门边John停了停，最后一次转向他。“你没事吧，Sherlock？”他问道。

“我很好，事实上非常棒，”Sherlock回答。要是John执意甩开他为啥还要关心他好不好？

John脸带怀疑地从头到脚打量了他一眼。“那再见了，还有别忘了吃饭。”

Sherlock只是心不在焉地挥手送客。

他从上方看着John走路去上班，但突然John停住了脚步（Sherlock将他定位在坐标（+3，-1）），然后抬起头看向Sherlock，微笑着朝他挥手告别。真是个没用的举动，他们不是已经道了别吗？不过还没来得及多想他就已经抬手回应了。

Sherlock离开窗口走向沙发，将米字旗抱枕塞到脑袋下后倒了下去。

冬日清晨的阳光猛烈地斜射进客厅，使其过于明亮而令人无法合适地思考。Sherlock跃起身牢牢拉上窗帘，接着继续恢复成他的思考姿势。

他思考着锑的性能，看看是否能理顺他最新的那起案子，但思绪却无法集中。他仍旧不知道到底是什么困扰着他。

最近，他从某个来拜访221B的人手里接了起私人案件，虽然案子不够刺激，但需要用到的医学知识却多得足以让他接受了。他希望能借此拥有些John的时间。

事情进展顺利。John非常感兴趣，还替他做了些研究——查阅旧教科书并且订购了些与案子有关且受业内好评的期刊。

但John也继续规律地在诊所上班，此外现在还频繁地去见Marie（说什么有安排并且直到很晚才回家）。

Sherlock觉得内心有股扭曲的背叛感。

为什么这么不安？日子和圣巴兹事件之前并无不同，他应该满足才是。

他想要一切都保持不变，和坠落前他们的生活一模一样，确保重现每一个能让他快乐的因素，确保他和John仍是朋友，同事，室友，永远住在221B。

永远住在221B。

一套推理开始围绕着这个想法逐渐成型。

221B——他无法保证能让John永远待在他身边，是吗？

是了——这就是问题所在，这就是他不满的原因。

John可能并不打算一辈子都当Sherlock的室友。永久同居事实上并不是成年人之间的生活目标吧？

不过在能进一步细想前电话铃声就使Sherlock惊得回了神。他瞥了眼号码，是Mycroft。真烦人。他没接，等了十五秒来让他哥发短信。果然，十五秒后他的手机震动起来，确证了他哥那乏味的可预测性。Sherlock本也想无视，但第一句话却引起了他的注意：John和我说过表达祝贺能有助于

他用拇指滑过屏幕然后输入密码，读完剩余的短信。那还真是狡猾的行为：居然用John的名字来吸引他打开。

‘John和我说过表达祝贺能有助于你及时完成论文。别忘了下周的答辩手续。邀请妈妈，她会非常骄傲的。  
祝好，Mycroft。’

哈，好像Mycroft不比John早知道似的。他压下回复一句刻薄话的冲动，决定最好还是继续无视Mycroft，然后删掉了短信。他当然要为他的论文答辩了，没理由刻意来提一句吧？为什么Mycroft要欺骗他自己和妈妈，认为这是某种学术梦成真的表现？

沙发上的他把手机朝客厅一扔，后者伴随一声轻响落在了John的椅子里。

他的思绪又回到了当下。该对John很可能不想永远维持他们友谊这事怎么办？

他经常想起三个月前的那天，当那起‘并非十分危急’的意外发生后John曾语无伦次地表达他们的友谊对他来说是多么重要。

Sherlock从John含糊不清的讲话中收集到了足以证明他朋友深深关爱着他的证据，这方面他并非完全无知，他读过许多哲学书籍，虽然那无法使他成为像他哥那般自欺欺人的哲学家，但却足以明白爱的定义以及它的表现形式。

以及，当然了，这种情感是相互的（这点显而易见，因为他肯定不会为其他人放弃他的工作，或者就为了这种相互都有的情感而表演一个特技。）

不过显然浪漫爱情战胜了友谊羁绊，让两个人永远在一起（直到他们离婚然后这个过程再次重复）。真正的社会应该让彼此之间当朋友而不是爱人，那样会有很多的稳定。

所以，尽管目前形势并不急迫，但他却仍然不满的原因是‘将来某个时刻John Watson无可避免会向前看的’。

但他能做什么呢？

囚禁John？继续破坏他的浪漫追求？成为一个浪漫的追求？

他停下来考虑最后那项的可能性。这可能吗？他们能成为一对吗？

不管怎样，他们之间的关系已经超越了朋友。据Irene Adler——某个智商高于平均水平且深谙各式人际关系之人——所说，他们是一对。而Sherlock发现自己无法反驳。

John为他杀了个人，而Sherlock则为了John短暂放弃了自己的工作。他们几乎时时刻刻都待在一起，拥有某种无声的交流方式，并且比起其他人都更喜欢对方的陪伴。难道这还不比大多数伴侣所拥有的联系更深吗？难道还不够吗？

不够，至少对John来说是。

即便Sherlock不是天才、哲学家，或者侦探都能明白他和John之间少了什么，简直是太明显了。

性爱。

是的，他和John拥有一切却唯独缺了那个。

所以问题来了，他们应该（可以）改变他们友谊的参数吗？

John可以和他做爱吗？他能和John做爱吗？

Sherlock发现自己不需要长久地思考这个问题，性爱从不是他需要或寻求的东西，而虽然他在这方面的经验有限，但却足以证明他先前的假设是正确的：一时之欢抵不上事后的许多麻烦。但如果能让John留在身边，他却肯定会投入进去。

Sherlock知道与性爱过程中释放的荷尔蒙相结合的是与‘灵光乍现’或可卡因注射时相同的鸦片受体。然而在同等条件下，Sherlock却发现自己更喜欢从一场精彩推理中而不是另一个人的身体部位上来获得化学兴奋。

但John并不仅仅是‘另一个人’，是吧？

有一瞬他想着要是在那样的场景中去了解John会是什么样的？碰触John身体会是什么感觉？

看起来不会太难熬。

好吧，他已经很喜欢John的脚了，还发现自己老是想用手碰触它们；同样他还记得要看看John的伤疤，并承认用手指探索它——以此触及他内心深处——会是件相当有趣的事。他还喜欢感受John前臂里侧那又软又薄的皮肤，喜欢用拇指指腹沿着他的背部按压每节椎骨。

但更亲密的接触呢？会导致性交的那种？

他闭上眼睛在脑中思索了一会儿这个奇特的想法，试图想象他和John近距离接触——亲吻——的情景，而顷刻之间他就意识到自己的脉搏加快了，下腹产生了某种就像一条巨蛇于午后阳光下懒洋洋地盘绕自身那般的沉重激动感。这感觉既古怪又美好。

Sherlock吞咽了下。所以很明显了，他并不十分排斥这个主意。

但John呢？他也愿意碰触他，亲吻他吗？John显然喜欢女人，但他会为Sherlock破例吗？对他来说这真的有可能吗？

Sherlock需要更多的数据。和Irene Adler一起时倒是能更容易推断这些事情，对方公然渴望他，表现出的体征明显得即使公寓里的无生命体也能感受到，而她以为那就是爱。

但和John在一起则不同。他从未看出他朋友有任何兴致勃发的迹象，尽管他们之间肯定有着某种超友谊的关系（是的吧？）

从数量上来讲，他和John的接触是比大多数朋友间所分享的要多。Sherlock明白在假自杀事件之后增多的碰触被认为是‘正常的’，在他们重聚的头几个星期John似乎极其偏爱碰触他，不过最终Sherlock也更为频繁地碰触John，而John似乎也并不介意，他从来都不推开他。所以他也许不会反对和他建立身体关系。

如果能知道有这样一丝可能性就好了。要是John永远无法跨越那些界限，Sherlock也不想冒险失去他们的友谊。

Sherlock再次停下了沉思，最终决定他需要数据。除非能检验这些假设，否则光不停假设毫无意义。

他需要收集这样一条信息：John可能会和他发生性关系吗？一句简单的‘会’或‘不会’就行。

要是非得他选，他会选‘会’，不过要冒的风险实在不小，所以他无法就这样继续提出发展一段身体上的关系，那可能会适得其反，让John逃离221B。他需要通过其他来源找到答案。

但是通过谁呢？

John永远不会公然和别人分享这些信息，但有一个人也许派的上用场，某个可能深知这种有价值数据的人——John的治疗师Ella Thompson。

毕竟，Sherlock演绎出就是她鼓动John去问为什么他要把脚搁在他脚上的，而那意味着John和Thompson女士分享这类信息。由此可见要是John和他的治疗师谈这类事情，那她也许能做出一个合理的猜测。

他唯一能理清这事的机会就是亲自拜访John的治疗师并且在被踢出来之前收集一些信息——一句‘会’或‘不会’的答复。他没指望Ella Thompson能（或者会）对他透露任何事情，但是他可以演绎啊。简单。

他只需要问个问题，而在那几秒钟的反应时间内她可能会泄露些什么。他能够很轻松地破译静默的姿势和微表情——眉毛颤动、眼神游移、反应时间的长短、头部的歪斜、手势、脸色、呼吸，还有嘴唇上的压力，都能被解释为‘会’或者‘不会’。

诚然，这并非他所收集到的最有力的证据，但总能或多或少地说明了什么。

Sherlock从沙发上一跃而起，脑中计划逐渐成形。

他接通了Ella Thompson的办公室，然后接着John Watson之名订了个预约。他强调说这并不是紧急情况，但却让声音微微颤抖显得好像根本不是那么回事。他期待着她今天会有的任何‘空闲’或者‘取消’。

“稍等，Watson先生，”接待员亲切地说。“好了，”片刻后她道，“今天12:30如何？不过会比平常的预约短。”

“很好，完美。我只需要五秒，谢谢，”Sherlock用最生动的John声音说道。

******

Ella Thompson的办公室坐落在一栋立于高大枫树间的两层高优雅砖石建筑内。伦敦中部的绿色意味着昂贵的租金和高昂的诊费（John用的肯定是退役金）。他推开门迅速走进，然后像个准备要洗劫房子的小偷般藏到了角落里。当接待员离开去吃午饭时他悄悄走过接待区然后找到John治疗师办公室的那扇门。发现门微开着后他溜了进去，关上门后顿觉心满意足。

他仔细打量了眼周围。正前方那全景式窗户两旁摆着两把昂贵的皮革椅子，他右边是一张巨大的办公桌，桌子周围环绕着杉木做的书架。墙上裱框里装着各式各样的学位证书，当然还包括了一张创伤后应激障碍的专业临床心理学学位证。

Sherlock把左边的椅子转过去面向房门，然后坐下等起了Ella Thompson。

几分钟后，在精确的12:30分，他听到了她走近办公室的脚步声（治疗师总是比医生更准时），而他在她开门前就站了起来。

Sherlock在她一走进来就开了口。

“我是Sherlock Holmes，John Watson的室友。告诉我，John会和我发展身体上的关系吗？一句‘会’或‘不会’就足够了。”

话一说完他就开始收集起了数据。

首先她睁大了眼睛（无法从中推断出什么来，那只是人们惊讶时的自然反应），接着她皱起了眉头。

Sherlock重复了那个问题。“John会和我做爱吗？”

她的嘴巴略微张大（恍然大悟），眼睛眯起（深思熟虑），以及右脸颊出现了一道浅浅的酒窝（兴味盎然？）

Sherlock无法做出结论。（为什么会觉得兴味盎然？）也许他需要重新表述这个问题。

Ella Thompson把头歪向一边，满怀期待地看着他，然后突然转过身（真是个相当聪明的举动）走向办公桌放下手上拿着的John档案。当她再次面对他的时候，她的表情恢复成了冷淡（做得好）。

“Holmes先生，”她声音镇定地说道，“正如你所知的，我无法透露我病人的任何信息。我想你是认为你能诱使我回答？”

“不，我只是认为我可以从你最初的反应中推断出答案。”

“那你推断出来了吗？”

算不上，不过Sherlock看得出她不打算把他踢出去。

并且事实上她看起来像是想知道更多。她正带着公然的好奇看着他。

她当然会好奇了！‘真是白痴啊，’他暗暗斥责自己。每个人都会好奇——尤其是去年曾治疗过主流报纸里其中一位当事方的治疗师。围绕他和John的新闻就不曾断绝过，从他们交往开始就谣言四起，而现在她私下知道一些别人不知道的信息。

Ella Thompson看了眼手表。“好吧，既然我舍了一半的午休时间来赴这个约，我不从你这儿找些补偿可不行。请坐，Holmes先生。”哈，她显然想知道更多。

这比预期的进展更好，这样他也许能得到更具体的数据。她说的时间越长，说话不注意的机会也会越多——所谓言语失态——然后就会无意中透露出她希望隐藏的东西。事实上，‘口误’无可避免，一千个词汇中总会有一两个错误，而鉴于平均说话速度是每分钟一百五十个词汇，那每连续讲七分钟就会产生一次失误。

她本该尽早把他踢出去，显然她高估了自己并低估了他的演绎能力。难道John没对她强调过他有多擅长这个吗？

“叫Sherlock就行，”他坐进了她指着的椅子里，翘起二郎腿微笑。说真的，他并没预料到能从这场寻找相关信息的小治疗中获得这般趣味，那使得他不禁想起了自己的少年时光，当时他基本上都在耍着那些被迫去看的治疗师们玩儿。

Ella Thompson坐到了他对面，双手交叠置于膝盖。“我明白你……我不知道这个词是否合适……诡计多端——”

“这词完全正确，”他打断道。

她的嘴角浮起一丝微笑。“好吧，不论是否诡计多端，大多数人不会在需要改变与朋友的友谊关系时劫持他们的治疗师。”

她肯定知道他不是‘大多数人’。老天，John在这里时都说些什么呀？不过Sherlock决定闭紧嘴，让她去说，说多错多最后他坐收渔利。

“还有更直接的方法……Sherlock，”Ella Thompson似乎仔细考虑了她的下一句话后才继续，“为什么你不就问你朋友那个同样的‘会’或‘不会’问题呢？难道你潜意识里害怕被拒绝？”

Sherlock克制着翻白眼的冲动。这问题无聊又老套，说真的，啥‘潜意识里害怕被拒绝’啊？她可以问点更好的。不过Sherlock仍然什么都没说。他低头看了眼手表，装出一脸悲伤像是被她那拙劣的心理分析说中了的样子。

“那次未遂的车祸事件后你有和你朋友好好谈过吗？也许这次轮到你开始一场谈话了。”

哈，第一次正式的说溜嘴——暗示了John曾对她透露过什么事。

Ella Thompson不安起来，像是意识到了自己犯的错误。这绝对值得她问他收的钱。

她站了起来。“我可以在你走之前给你一个建议吗？”她问道，明显想要摆脱他。

“随意，”Sherlock回答，但他需要让他们的会面持续得更久一些。他该演绎她吗？他收集了许多有关Ella Thompson的有趣信息，足以让她知道他是有多么了解她的那些秘密。

“当一个人想了解不同状况下的某人时，他们会开始做一些小的改变。”

Sherlock突然感兴趣起来。“比如？”他问道，而不是用演绎来使她难堪。

她几乎等于是告诉了他要是他乐意那John绝对愿意改变他们的关系，而现在她还得告诉他该怎么做？这有点超过他希望从治疗师那里获得的了。

Sherlock期待地仰着头，Ella Thompson寻找着不会给她或John添麻烦的合适词汇，但似乎已经太晚了。

最终她咳了一声说道，“要不试试改变下你的处事方式，让他从不同角度看你，比如分享些与工作无关的趣闻，做些更人性化的事——也许给他准备一顿惊喜野餐，分享关于你童年的经历，将他介绍给你的父母。像是这样的……”

Sherlock没有回应，不过却站起身微笑起来，足够了。现在他得到了答案，还有了个计划——一个能让John体会到他们关系性质转变的具体行动。

他需要模糊界限，顺其自然，改变处事，并且更加直截了当。简单。

******

第二天，Sherlock决定实施Ella Thompson的第一个建议。从昨天早上起他就没见过John，尽管后者回家睡了觉没和Marie待一晚（令人宽慰）。

他替John准备了午餐（配生菜、山羊奶酪，以及番茄的火鸡三明治），同时也为自己做了一个，毕竟John需要看到他的另一面；最后打包了野餐毯（一条他从John衣柜里发现的旧格子花纹薄被）。去往诊所的路上他买了两杯咖啡然后短信John，让他到外面见他，接着他到街对面的小公园里等待着对方。

Sherlock看见John走出大楼并往左右扫了一眼，显然是在人行道上找他。Sherlock举起握着咖啡的手示意了下，John随即边戴上手套边迅速穿过街道。

“怎么了？案件的新信息？”

“不，我给你带了午饭。你想坐在地上还是长凳上？”

“呃——发生了什么？”

“正如我所说的，我给你带了午饭，这是一次野餐。”老天，难道这还不明显吗？

“我们真得在外面吃吗？”

“我相信野餐通常是在外面的。”

“好吧，说得对，但为什么我们要在一月中旬野餐呢？”

噢，他没想到这个因素。事实上人们更喜欢夏天在外面吃，而不是冬天，不过Sherlock喜欢异于常人，尤其是一个像今天这样的日子：凉爽却阳光明媚，空气清新舒爽。并且公园还很空荡。这样不是更好吗？

Sherlock指着木质长凳说道，“我们可以坐在那里，或者要是你坚持，我们也可以回里面去。”

John皱起了眉。“那是我的毯子吗？”

“是的，”Sherlock道，也许这事他应该更仔细地考虑一下。

不过John却笑着说，“我们坐到长凳上吧。在经历过因为每个人的肠道微生物而无法开口的三小时之后新鲜空气对我来说很有好处。”

John从长凳上拿起毯子然后将它覆上座位。他们肩并肩坐在冰冷的长凳上，面向南方，正午的灿烂阳光温暖着他们的脸。

“这是某种实验吗？”John问。

Sherlock摇了摇头，用戴着黑色皮革手套的手打开了他带来的纸袋子，然后替John扯开一个三明治的包装并将其递给了对方。

“谢谢，”John道，仍然困惑不已。

Sherlock看着John努力张大嘴咬下第一口。

“嗯……真不错，”他就着满嘴的三明治称赞道。

Sherlock不知道该说什么，他希望John能看到他的另一面，所以不能指出对方缺乏餐桌礼仪。

“嗯……”他表示赞同，但即使他自己听起来也觉得那声很勉强。

John皱起眉问道，“怎么了，Sherlock？”

“野餐，”他回答。老天，John以为他带毯子出门只是因为好玩？

“是的，当然，但在我看来却觉得有点可疑了，你懂的吧？你忙案子的时候根本顾不上吃饭，而现在你不仅在吃，还给我准备了食物。这实在太不正常了。所以，发生了什么？”

哈，John意识到这事儿超出了他们的‘正常’范围。很好。

“没什么特别的。我觉得你想要我吃午饭，所以我决定喂自己一点；而做饭又十分麻烦，给你准备三明治也不是什么难事。”

John斜眼看着他，然后耸耸肩继续吃。

Sherlock注意到John的鼻子和耳尖都变红了，想着在他们目前为止所经历过的最冷的一天里安排户外午餐是否犯了个错误，也许该等到温度更为怡人，公园更加绿意盎然的时候。不过既然Sherlock已经决心要让John从另一个角度看他，就觉得一刻都不容缓，像是再等八个星期来实施他计划这样的事儿绝对不可行。

Sherlock看着John抿了一口咖啡然后慵懒地往后靠上长凳，闭起了眼。

“你知道我喜欢你哪点吗，Sherlock？就是我从来都不知道你会给我带来什么惊喜，我真的很喜欢这样。”

确实，John看起来放松又满足——他的腿向前伸直，惬意地将穿着靴子的双脚在脚踝处交叠，戴着手套的手则捧着搁在肚子上的咖啡。

要是John睁开眼睛，可能会注意到Sherlock脸红了（而那完全无关寒冷，而是因为John轻声的赞美以及明显乐意与他一起共度时光的事实。）

Sherlock认为是时候按Ella Thompson的建议来开始一场与工作无关的谈话了。他从昨晚准备的清单里选择了问题2a和问题b。

“那么，John，告诉我你读医学院时第一具尸体的事吧。你必须和人一起吗？”

John张开眼睛皱起眉。“为什么？我以为你今天来不是聊案子的，”他道，朝现在空了的纸袋以及空荡的公园随意挥了挥手。

Sherlock吞咽了下，他选错了问题，他真心不擅长这个。“确实，”他道，压下‘傻瓜’这个词。“我只是觉得有大量数据……”他顿了顿，寻找着更好（更自然）的措辞，“你可能还有几件我不了解的个人趣闻，而现在我很乐意听一听。”

John脸上露出一个惊讶的微笑，眼中浮现出了某种只能被形容为既高兴又困惑的神采。

“我永远也弄不清你的大脑是如何运转的。为什么在最冷的这天给我做午饭，还觉得现在是听我那些医学院故事的好时机，”John道，语气充满了宠溺，接着又喝了口咖啡后继续道，“好吧，我告诉你医学院的事。所以，我的第一具尸体，嗯？呃，那是一位九十岁的老年男性，自然死亡，并且非常健康——你懂的，对于一个死人来说。他的器官几乎没有任何脂肪，所以很容易定位所有合适的解剖结构——尤其是循环系统。还有我确实必须和人一起，我们是随机组队的，而那其实就是我遇到Mike Stamford的方式，他是我的解剖实验伙伴。基督，那家伙真能说……”

Sherlock喝光咖啡，专注地听John医学院的趣闻。他很擅长讲故事，重点全放在了他知道Sherlock会感兴趣的细节上。

片刻后John停了下来，将剩余的咖啡泼到了地上。“不确定我是否想听你第一具尸体的相关故事，”他笑道，“但我显然记得我们第一具尸体的事。当时我一点儿也不知道发现死尸并且看着你做你那些事会让人上瘾。”

Sherlock觉得自己像是吸入了几口氦气。这可能是有人对他说过的那些话中最激动人心的。

他的胃似乎在John停止说话并微笑着径直看向他时产生了一种有趣的反应。他们公然审视着彼此，并且出于某些神秘原因，Sherlock希望自己能停止时间，停驻此刻。

‘我想要更多，John。’

这份醒悟迅捷得宛如流星坠落——他并非只是在寻求和John Watson的永久合租是吧？

不悦，莫名其妙的不满，一阵阵的妒忌，以及让他们变得更为亲密的计划都不仅仅是为了让John永远留在221B。

而是更多的。

事实上太多了。

一股恐慌像涨潮般朝他逼近。突然间他觉得自己该走了。

Sherlock起身。“激励人心的故事，John，谢谢。”他逼迫自己开口，希望这番话听起来足够友好。“你的下一位病人来早了，现在正在等你，”他补充了一句，表现得好像这才是他结束野餐的原因。（虽然他并不肯定他的推断，不过也不会错到哪儿去。John那漫长的病人预约单上的下一位是Elsie Putnam夫人，Elsie这名字就表明了是位老年人，而大多数那年纪的无论赴啥约都会平均早到二十四分钟。）

他转身看向John，想知道哪一样他更害怕：他的新发现还是失去John。

思索片刻后John也站了起来。“谢谢你的午餐。你知道，我说我不想听你第一具尸体的相关故事只是开玩笑，下次该轮到你分享一个故事了，”John说，打在他脸上的阳光强烈得将他的头发和睫毛都耀成了白色。

在那一刻，Sherlock发现自己能够想象出John被时间而不是耀眼阳光变得白发苍苍的时候。并且更令他吃惊的是，他并没讨厌这番想象，而是对其充满了一种陌生的向往。

也许，他在John离开后沉思着，他应该继续他的计划，即采用Ella Thompson的另一个建议——将他介绍给你的父母——然后安排John和妈妈最终见个面。


	9. 见Holmes夫人

第九章：见Holmes夫人

“John Hamish Watson医生，”John的新病人郑重其事地称呼道，目光专注地盯着墙上所挂裱框里他的那张医学学位证书。

“是的，”John简单地回答。年长的病人有时候喜欢利用他们的医疗预约时间来埋怨他们的生活——什么孩子老是不来看他们，朋友都搬去了养老院之类。大多数时候John会让这个预约显得不那么严肃，从长远来看这样做通常会有助于医患关系（即使他不得不听那千篇一律的‘孙子研究生物学也许有一天也会成为医生……’）

但John今天不想迁就任何人，他只想回家。现在开始下雪了，虽然不大但却足以造成交通混乱，再加上Sherlock曾提到他不介意观看《神探默多克》刚出DVD的最新一季。坦白说，John有点惊讶Sherlock居然会提这种建议，不过话又说回来，Sherlock一直都异于常人。就昨天他还问John小时候的爱好，以及目前在读哪本书。John发现自己很喜欢他们关系中的这种细微变化，那使得一切不知怎的稍稍公平了些。

他真心希望这场预约不会变成一次麻烦的来访。

“那么，您今天来诊所是因为什么呢，Mrs——”John停住，查看了下正拿着的笔记板上的名字。

‘Holmes, Marjorie。出生日期：1937年5月8日。’

Holmes。

他顿了顿然后仔细看了眼背对他的这名女士。她身上有种气质……

“的确是Mrs Holmes，我相信你熟悉我的两个儿子？”

那个女人转过身来，基督，正是Sherlock的母亲！

她像登上王座般坐进椅子的姿态立刻让他联想起了Holmes兄弟的高傲态度。同时，她也有着和他朋友相同的高耸颧骨以及满含智慧宛如杏仁般的眼睛。

Holmes夫人很优雅，并且明显比她七十三岁的高龄年轻得多。她身材高挑，腰部微微有点赘肉，脚踝交叠地坐在那儿，灰白的头发用某种精致的发夹别在后面，穿着看上去就很贵的衣服和鞋子。

“好，Holmes夫人，”他努力压抑住声音中的惊讶。“很高兴见到你，”她说着朝她伸出一只手。

她淡淡笑了笑，给了他一个高深莫测的眼神——目光从他的脸一路扫视到他的拖鞋——使得John不禁想起了第一次和Sherlock在圣巴兹见面的情景。

“请叫我Marjorie，John，”她道。“既然我都叫你John了。所以，你是Sherlock的博客写手。你知道，我喜欢读你们的冒险经历，你是个优秀可靠的作家，然而你可能会考虑下在有空的时候学习写作。”

Holmes夫人微笑，眼角像Sherlock那般一斜，让John知道她只是在开玩笑。

“其实我也不怎么有空，”他回答，“你的儿子让我忙个不停。”

“是啊，我能想象，”Holmes夫人说。“我很高兴终于和你当面见上了，我听过很多称赞你的美好事迹，而现在Mycroft告诉我说你曾经患有心因性瘸腿而Sherlock‘治愈’了你；他还告诉我说你对Sherlock是个很好的影响。我觉得他是有点嫉妒了，他喜欢把他自己看作是他弟弟的主导，很不幸Sherlock仍然继续着他那孩子气的仇恨。”

“Mycroft有时候太过火了，”John替Sherlock辩解道。

Holmes夫人笑了。“真新奇，我通常都听到对我小儿子那么说而不是我的大儿子。”

“事有例外。”

“你确实明白在内心深处，Mycroft只是想照顾他弟弟的吧？”

John点头。“所以他让你过来？他希望你说服我透露Sherlock的信息？”

Holmes夫人摇摇头。“噢，不是Mycroft让我来的，是Sherlock安排了这整个会面。”John的眼睛睁大了。“相信我，我也和你一样吃惊，”她补充道。

“你知道Sherlock为什么要为你安排这场会面吗？”他问道。“别芜湖，我很乐意你在这里——只是想知道……”‘他为什么不告诉我。’

Sherlock的母亲似乎在寻找合适的词汇。“当涉及到孩子时，大多数时候父母得体会言外之意，不过对于Sherlock，似乎已经意在言内了。他说他想让一名医生看一下这个恶心的玩意儿，”说着她解开了一颗精致的珍珠纽扣然后扯起袖子露出前臂发红的皮肤。“不过当然这没什么，他只是想让我们见面。问题是，John，为什么？”

John真心不知道Sherlock为什么在他们生命中这个特殊时刻让母亲到诊所来。也许他是真的关心他母亲的健康（虽然John知道Mycroft大概拥有一整个供他母亲差遣的医疗团队——所以那个想法不太可能）。John怀疑这是某种测试——不过要是如此的话，又是为谁做的测试？

“好吧，我们下次见到他的时候问问他好吗？”

Holmes夫人做出了一个像是John要她清打扫诊所浴室的表情。“你真认为我儿子会分享那种信息？Sherlock不为自己做解释。”

“是，他不会——反正不会是直接说……不过那并不代表我们不能弄清他的意图。这样，我给他发个短信看看他会说什么。”

Holmes夫人笑了。“那倒没必要。坦白说，原因不重要，既然现在我见到了你，那我非常期待我们的闲谈。”

“我在工作，”他唯一只能想到这句话。

“我相信我是你今天最后一个病人，所以你会有很多时间，是这样的吧，John？”

就像另外两位Holmes一样，母亲大人似乎一点儿也不在乎更改John的日程以适应她自己的安排。但John并没抗议，他真的很想多了解些Sherlock的母亲。

“我想是的，不过到时候我还是得看一下你的胳膊。”

“如果你坚持，”她挥挥手回答，好像她的健康没什么重要似的。“那么，Sherlock到底和你说些了我的什么事？”

‘根本没有。’

但John不能那样说，他开始搜寻记忆寻找蛛丝马迹，但唯一能想到的只有Mycroft和Sherlock说过的在圣诞晚餐那时争吵不休，惹得两兄弟间的妈妈伤心的故事。

几乎不是一位母亲想听的。

“呃——那个……”

“他什么都没和你说过，”Holmes夫人干脆地打断，听起来挺愉快，但John却认为她的眼神看起来很悲伤。

“是的，”John道，假装没有意义。“对不起。”

“噢，别担心，我没觉得难受，这都是我自己造成的。你懂，Sherlock是被那样抚养长大的，我们不是那种会和别人过度分享我们个人生活的人，虽然这年头那种举动似乎很流行。我们不是，你或许可以称之为‘感情外露’之人。并且事实上我还很支持这种行为。”Marjorie Holmes说。“所以他什么都没和你分享也并不奇怪。”

在John听来，她看上去更像是在说服她自己，而不是他。

“不过我明白你的想法。我们活得就像是对彼此生活毫无兴趣似的，也许你觉得我很可怜？”她继续道。

“我不了解你，Holmes夫人。”

“好吧，总之我自己，”她道，像是John刚才一直都在批评她的育儿技巧，“就是这样长大的。我只希望我能比上一代做得好一点，不过Sherlock确实不是个好养的孩子。那无穷的活力、好奇心、能量；他就像一个上足发条的玩具，从没停下来过。”

那幅画面让John笑了起来。很容易想象一个年轻的Sherlock，在祖宅像个陀螺般穿梭于严谨的客厅时，那头卷发肆意弹跳的景象。

Holmes夫人似乎陷入了沉思。“我们对待Sherlock的方式也许错了，虽然我们充分欣赏他的智慧，但却认为那些活跃的热情并不必要。我们相信要是对他的热情反应冷淡，那他就会收敛自己的不良行为，比如不分场合的乱说话，想到什么就说什么等等。我们只是希望他像他哥哥那般自控。法国有句谚语是‘seulement les sots s’emportent’——只有白痴才会被自己的情绪所左右。我们知道我们的儿子非常有天赋，但我们希望将这种天赋更多是导向学术追求，于是我们收起了我们的关心只认可正面的行为，但我觉得那起了反效果，Sherlock将其解读为了冷漠。”

当Holmes夫人继续诉说Sherlock绝对没有因为他的那些行为受到过体罚——只是被无视——时，John则想象着那番景象：他那还是个年轻男孩的聪明朋友，坐在餐厅桌旁骄傲地吐出一些令人尴尬的演绎，眼睛明亮，寻找着认同，但却只对上沉默的回应。他认为他最终学会了什么都不说——想办法隐瞒起来。

“他在学校时怎么样？”John想要知道。他曾想方设法地让Sherlock说说他的学生时代，但对方却总是避重就轻地回答。

Holmes夫人短促地笑了声。“当然他就是个挑战。他有一个恶劣的习惯，每当觉得他的老师错了时就会大声叨叨地纠正他们——好像他在某个游戏节目里似的。噢，我还会为此接到电话！”想起往事她不禁摇了摇头。John忍不住笑着想象一个年轻傲慢的‘万事通’Sherlock在每当教职工犯错时就喋喋不休地纠正他们的景象。

“噢，还有更多的呢，我经常因为他的反抗和顶嘴接到电话。他什么都能说得出理由，与管理层唇枪舌战，直到每个人都困惑刚才到底是决定了什么处分。我现在一想到这事儿仍然会头疼。”

“他被开除了几次是吗？”

“是的，而那是在偷窃发生之前。”

“偷窃？”

“好吧，Sherlock不会用这个词，我相信他会说是‘搬运’。这是个他发明来挑战自己的游戏。他拿走钥匙和钱包，把它们藏起来，使得这些精心设计的谜题和那名特定老师所教的科目有关。说真的，他没变成个罪犯还真是令人惊讶。”

John皱起了眉。Sherlock在学校一直都很无聊。

“我看得出你在想什么，John。你透明得就和我儿子一样，而他还自以为我看不透他。难道你觉得Mycroft在学校就不无聊得发疯吗？Sherlock会第一个跳出来说他那些时候简直难以管教，在某个时候他甚至认定自己是个反社会——”

John口袋里的手机突然震动起来，但他无视了。

“你不接吗？”

John低头看了眼手机，在看到是Sherlock给他发短信后摇摇头表示不用。“是Sherlock——可能想要我回家时顺道拿点什么。”

“那样你最好回个信，否则他会不停地打扰我们直到你回他为止。”

“说得对，”John认同。

John从白大褂的口袋里取出手机然后迅速输入密码。

‘你还和妈妈在一起吗？SH’

Holmes夫人正带着一脸公的好奇盯着他，但他还是立刻回复了Sherlock。

‘是的，我们仍在聊天。谢谢你的提醒，顺说。’

他没再提供他们会面的更多细节就放下了手机，就让Sherlock去猜吧……

恰在此时，Sherlock又发来了一条短信。

‘既然你们在‘聊天’，你不妨告诉妈妈我的论文答辩是在下个月16号下午三点。SH’

啊哈，这就是Sherlock替他安排与母亲见面的原因吗——所以是要他来邀请他的母亲？

John把Sherlock的短信读给Holmes夫人听。

“我不知道他是否真想邀请我。”

John笑了。Holmes夫人似乎很高兴。

“John，说真的，我儿子过得怎样？”

“你们不常联系是吧？”而他认为他有一个不正常的家庭。“他很好，并且虽然已经不是新闻了，但我还是得提一句，他重新恢复了和苏格兰场的咨询工作。”

“是啊，我也知道了那个消息，”她道。“我替他高兴——虽然并不总是如此——并且当然地，那也并没有助于改善我们的关系。我觉得他还能更进一步——他有那种流芳百世，名传青史的潜能。”

“对此我倒不会担心，”John微微笑着说。“Sherlock Holmes会被后人所铭记。”

“我不是这个意思。Sherlock是个天才，他的天赋如果运用到学术领域的话将帮助他取得成功。”

“当一名咨询侦探让他更开心，还不只是开心，那更让他觉得是活着的。也许那就代表着成功，难道不是？”

Holmes夫人似乎有所怀疑，但最终还是承认道，“我明白他很擅长他所做的事。”

John非常想让Holmes夫人充分了解她儿子是个多么伟大的咨询侦探。

“噢，你应该看看当他在犯罪现场时……当他演绎时的那幅景象。他思考的方式——他能从看似不相关的零星数据以及精妙的观察中得出一切。他真是太棒了，”说完他又纠正道，“那真是太棒了。”

Holmes夫人眼神锐利地看着他。

“他的工作对他来说就是一切，”John补充。

“是的，而他为你放弃了它，我以前从未见过他做过这种事。他肯定不会为我这么做的。”

他的手机再次震响，这次是Mycroft发来了短信。要是其他时候John会叹气，不过这次他却很高兴能暂时中断这场谈话。

‘我想Sherlock已经寻机问过你是否能邀请母亲参加他的论文答辩了？MH’

‘是的，我已经邀请她了。’

“很好。MH”

而在他有时间把手机放回口袋里之前Mycroft又发来了一条短信。

‘你能替我给妈妈带个好吗？我想她身体还好吧？脚踝不再痛了吗？’

“好吧，我开始觉得自己像个家庭调解员了。你们的交流能力真的很差。”

“是的，恐怕我们谁都不想迈出第一步。”

“Mycroft想知道你是否身体还好，脚踝是否已经不痛了。”

“天，脚踝那都是十二个星期前的事了！是的，自那以后我们就没说过话。甚至连圣诞节我都没见到他们。”

John不太清楚该说些什么，不过却暗自决定会尽快给自己的母亲打电话。他已经跳掉了他们惯例的周日午后电话，因为他不想听到他母亲对他又和一个女朋友分了手这消息的失望叹息。

这时他们的对话又被中断了——这次是前台。“抱歉，”John说着接起了电话。“你好，什么事？”

“我是前台的Julie，我只是想知道你还需要多久。其他医生都已经走了，你看，还有交通高峰……”

“你现在就走吧，Julie，我会关好诊所的。路上小心，”John说完挂断了电话。

Holmes夫人看了眼手表。“噢，我想我占用你够多时间了，John。我该走了。我相信Mycroft已经给我派了辆车接我回酒店。”

“稍等，Holmes夫人，我需要再看看你的胳膊，我不能没仔细检查就让你离开。你确实预约了看诊……”

“我没有，而那只是老人斑，不过迁就下Sherlock也无妨。”她再次解开精致的珍珠纽扣，然后不情愿地卷起了袖子。John伸手把她的胳膊小心放到检查台上。

那块圆形皮肤大约有三毫米高，半透明，中心似乎有些溃烂。他用一根手指按了按那个坚实微小的结节。

“感觉疼吗？”

“有点，不过也许是因为你在按它。”

John笑着打开一只抽屉，然后拿出一支笔在病历上写了些记录。

“你有这个多久了？”

“我不知道。孩子们也只是在来祖宅看望我的时候才注意到的。”

“那是多久前的事？”

“我想想——是了，一年多前吧——当时Sherlock……登上了头条新闻。”

John吞咽了一下。所以，Sherlock和Mycroft在假自杀事件铺满小报前去见了他们的母亲。基督，要是能参与进去该有多好……不过John发现往昔的痛苦已经褪去，现在他已经能够使自己摆脱那些不愉快的记忆了。

“没有任何事能和失去孩子相提并论，”Sherlock的母亲说道，仿佛在读他的想法。

“是的，我很高兴你不必那么痛苦，”他说，并且发现自己是认真的。

“就我个人而言，我非常确定如果没有必要，我儿子是不会让你承受那种痛苦的。”

John只是点头，这事已不必多说了。

John的手机再度响起，而他又一次地感谢这番打断。

‘John，你不必花时间陪我母亲。SH’

“看起来Sherlock在家里无聊了，”John说完后回复了Sherlock。

‘我刚检查了你母亲的胳膊，要我替你带个好吗？’

他确实为Holmes夫人难过，她看起来非常孤独。

Sherlock的回复是两条迅速连续的短信。

‘为什么？她会知道的，因为是你的提议。SH’  
‘不过要是你坚持那你就做吧。SH’

John好笑地摇了摇头。“Sherlock问你好。”

“我怀疑只是因为你让他那么做罢了。”

John耸了耸肩。“要我告诉他你很期待即将和他的见面吗？”

Marjorie Holmes点了点头。“那倒是真的——不过他不会相信。”

‘你母亲说她很期待即将和你的见面。’

‘这真无聊。就给她的胳膊安排场筛检，然后回家。SH’

“他回复了什么？”

“无聊——”John开口，Holmes夫人笑了起来，“——并且他要我替你胳膊上的溃疡做一次筛检。”

Holmes夫人噘起嘴唇，皱了皱眉头。“不必要做测试。事实上那是浪费纳税人的时间和金钱。这只不过是轻微的皮肤变色，并且绝对不是黑色素瘤。”

“我知道，我也不担心会是黑色素瘤，但是研究表明15%的溃疡有发展为结节型基底细胞癌的可能。我认为这个数字大到足以进一步检查了，你觉得呢？”

“为什么医生总觉得有必要通过引用随机统计数据来阐述他们的观点？”

“那并不是随机的，这些统计数据事实上来自发表在医学期刊上的研究论文。”

Marjorie Holmes翻了个白眼（显然是Holmes家族的通病），然后继续为她的观点辩护。“我最近读了一篇由Mark Spooner医生缩写的有趣文章，他发现任何随机选择的科学论文中大概只有百分之十五是真实的，并且还总结说大部分研究结果并不可信。”

“那么，”John平静地回答，“我想这也包括了他的研究结果。”

闻言Holmes夫人仰起头大笑起来。

“你太适合我的儿子了！”

“我不确定我是否会得出这样的结论，在我看来更像是Sherlock喜欢什么都自己说了算。”

John写了一份活检申请书然后通过Holmes夫人的电子病历发送了出去。

他们看着彼此微笑起来。

“你爱我的儿子吗，John？”她好奇地问道。

这问题似乎莫名其妙就冒了出来。

“我不确定你为什么要问——他是我最好的朋友，我当然爱他，”他淡淡地说道。

“我问是因为你似乎已经将你大部分的生活都奉献给了他和他的工作。正如你所说的，你几乎没空，并且有空的时候似乎都在替我儿子跑腿和记录他的功绩。接着……在那一切之后……你一直都过得很艰难，John，但你好像发觉自己已经原谅了他。”她沉思了片刻。“你知道在法语中，‘朋友’、‘爱人’、‘伴侣’这几个词有共同的词根吗？Amare——爱。”

John摇了摇头，站了起来。“我觉得你只是想改变话题。我要给这个安排场活检，Holmes夫人。”

“好好想想吧，John。”她起身然后笨拙地拍了拍他的胳膊，接着坦承道，“我都记不起上一次有碰触过我两个儿子之一是什么时候了。”

“我认为这事儿不会太久的，你很快就会见到Sherlock了。”

“Sherlock不喜欢被碰。在论文答辩后他会有所改变吗？”

“不，可能不会。不过要是你愿意来公寓那么你也许能有更多时间和他相处，他在那儿的时候最自在，并且那是间小公寓，你可能会撞到他。”

“是吗？”她说，语气充满戏谑。“那也许我会和你一起去。我想会是下次我们见面的时候，是吧John？”

“是啊，很好。你还要做活检，所以我必须要求你在那之前先做个后续预约。”

Holmes夫人亲切地叹了口气。“好吧，但只是因为我喜欢你。你的候诊室太恐怖了。”

John手机再次震动。

‘Anthea已经到达准备把母亲接回酒店。我看到你设法说服了妈妈做一次活检。干得好，John。MH’

John短暂地笑了下。Mycroft是怎么如此迅速地发现申请活检一事的？

“Mycroft很高兴你终于同意做一场筛检，”John边说边把勃艮第长大衣从挂钩上取下来然后帮Sherlock的母亲穿上。

“谢谢你，John。”

“不用客气，Marjorie。”

******

那夜很晚了的时候，John仍觉得一点儿也不累。也许是因为他下午喝的咖啡，或者是因为Sherlock母亲的来访让他思虑过多。

基督，那真是个惊喜！但他发现自己非常喜欢Holmes夫人。在Sherlock母亲身上看到几分他的影子真是件吸引人的事。她是个有趣的女人，而John希望他们有机会在比诊所检查室更令人愉快的地方再交谈一次。

奇怪的是，Sherlock在他回家后就一直一言不发，没说啥‘你回来晚了，要是我们要看你想让我看的《神探默多克》新一集，那我们得现在就开始’（弄得好像是John计划了一场与他母亲的临时会面从而改变了他们的安排似的）。他们只看了半集Sherlock就宣布它实在只令人想睡觉然后就任性地回去了他自己的房间。

要不是John对Sherlock足够了解，他会说他是嫉妒他与妈妈的相处时光。

John并不想独自看完剩余的节目，于是他打开了炉子，泡了杯热巧克力，然后继续读他的小说。

一小时后他发现自己还是不觉得累，而客厅又乱糟糟的，顿时觉得自己也许可以整理下Sherlock那些铺天盖地的文件（客厅已经被书籍、期刊、以及从国外大学寄来的文章所占据），既然对方已经完成了对论文的最后修改。他把文件堆成一小堆让Sherlock去分类，接着伸手去拿桌下满出来的回收箱。

John最终把它从桌下拿起来时一张落到地上的纸却使得它再次摔落，纸上是以Sherlock那熟悉笔迹写就的他的名字。这张纸曾被揉成一个球，里面写了几句被划掉的话。

【奉献——为我的朋友和同事，John Watson。  
献给J.Watson，为其坚定不移的信念和  
这篇论文是献给我的朋友John的，后者一直是个忠实的  
献给我的朋友JW——一个总是相信和支持我的人  
我将这篇专论献给J.Watson医生——他知道原因】

John紧捏着手中的纸，恍然地走回他的椅子，就着炉火散发出的柔和光亮反复阅读纸上的文字。一种既温暖又紧绷的奇怪感觉似乎就盘绕在他的横膈膜上。他想象着Sherlock——被警局禁止做咨询工作，孤独地待在公寓里——努力将他们友谊对他的意义化作语言的景象。

John抿紧嘴唇宠溺地摇了摇头。在发生那一切之后，在甘愿称自己为骗子，甘愿放弃‘工作’之后，这个混蛋依然愿为他献上他自己最讨厌的论文。

John吞咽了一下，努力压抑着眼睛后的刺痛感。这份代表了Sherlock并非无情之人的凭证，这份说明那些感情并非单方面的证据……

脑中的思绪还未理清John就被一股突如其来的对室友的渴望所淹没。

像是被温暖、膨胀的感情所刺激那般，他起身不假思索地径直走向Sherlock的卧室。来到门边时他顿了顿倾听里面的动静，但却没有，于是他轻轻地打开了门。地板上躺着本《中心法则》，是Sherlock带进房的那本书，床上他室友蜷着身侧躺着，一只胳膊紧抱着多余的枕头睡得正香。

John对Sherlock的睡颜笑了笑然后小声关上了门。但之后他却握着门把，一动不动地站在了原地。他只想进房去和Sherlock谈谈——或也许就只是坐着看他睡觉。

他为什么想要做那种事？‘为我的朋友John Watson……’

答案如轻柔的耳语般掠过他脑海。

朋友……伴侣……爱人……

Holmes夫人看出来了。‘你爱我的儿子吗，John？’

‘我爱，Holmes夫人。我爱他。我愚蠢地，疯狂地爱着他。’

恍然大悟之后恐惧也随之沉淀到心底。这样能有什么好的？

他叹了口气，放开了门把手，最终离开了Sherlock门前走过去重新坐回了椅子里。他怎么会没意识到他对自己室友的感情远远超出了朋友，超出了对生命中其他任何人的感觉呢？他究竟该怎么理清这一切？

他爱上了Sherlock。他短暂地笑了声后再次捡起了那张被丢掉的纸，用手指抚平纸页后将它放进了口袋，然后走向床铺。


	10. 我们应该……

第十章：我们应该……

Sherlock一听到卧室门在John身后关上就睁开了眼睛。

这是John本周第二次来访了，而两次John都是在诊所连值了两个班次后于深更半夜进入他的房间。

虽然脑海深处Sherlock无需对这些来访进行系统分析就能很清楚地知道它们意味着什么，但他还是忍不住去分析。这是他所知的能控制内心那股奇异翻搅感（就像他的胃变成了某种情感离心机）的唯一方法。

他回溯了过去一周发生过的事，然后得出了三个明显的结论……

第一，John在确定他睡着的时候来访，所以John不想他知道他在那里。（不过他当然知道了。）

第二，John的来访是在见过妈妈之后开始的。故而，见面期间的某些事情触发了这种行为。

最后，来访毫无目的性（没有像是John要归还什么东西，医疗上确保他的安全，或是在他身上做实验）。结论：只是John觉得有必要来访。

还有一个非常重要的事实，就是John白天的时候基本不看他。每当Sherlock提及这点时他就避开目光并且不那么巧妙地装忙。他甚至开始接受更多的诊所值班。然而有趣的是，John的工作时间和John于夜晚静静待在他房里看他的时间成正比。

Sherlock裹紧身上的毯子，让最终结论所带来的奇异温暖像热扩散般弥漫在周围。

John对他有感情，而John不想让Sherlock演绎那些感情；那些感情并不只是柏拉图的，John只在觉得最安全时才会于深夜来探访他。

美妙的安逸感并没持续多久就再次被翻搅感取代。

事实是，他不知道该如何更进一步。目前为止一切都很顺利——有条不紊地实施Ella Thompson的建议，把改换他们友谊参数的这个过程当作某种科学实验。

Sherlock想让事情运动起来，而他成功了（运动状态的物体会保持运动除非受到外力影响）。

但接着该怎么做呢？他该让如何让John看到不同一面的他从而推动他们的交媾？

他完全不知道该如何进行这类事情。他已经有二十多年没和任何人有亲密关系了。（而他也不确定他花在Victor身上的时间是否能被归类为‘亲密’。）

不用说，发展一段关系不是他的专长领域，并且坦白说来也不是John的。

事实上John在发展关系方面可能比他更糟，Sherlock认为。至少Sherlock没有多年来都在试图搞好这方面。

而现在John想和他在一起，并且似乎没意识他也有同样想法。

怎么可能会没意识到呢？Sherlock觉得他已经暗示得够明显了啊，如果John有察觉到一星半点，就会知道Sherlock不仅愿意改变他们的关系，并且他实际上还是努力促成这种变化的人。

他已经参与了那么多了，下一步应该是John的了，但似乎他还得再次率先采取行动（两点之间最短的距离是直线）。如果John永远也意识不到他对那种关系有兴趣该怎么办？如果John笨得无法将那些线索拼凑起来反而去和别人交往了呢？

失去John的想法不可接受。

也许他就只要问John是否想和他做爱来搞定这事。

Sherlock闭上眼睛，强行把手压在脑后而不是任由它们在他床铺半边的空荡处划拉。孤独不仅是他很久之前就接受了的东西，还是他渴望的。

但现在却不是了。

因为现在他的生活中有了John，以及……

嗯，John喜欢他。John过来看他睡觉。

Sherlock翻身侧躺，看向旁边那个空荡的地方，接着缓缓把手放到了上面并想象着要是和John睡一起会是什么样的。但这想法又使得他的胃内一阵翻搅，于是他就和之前一样通过分析实际情况来压抑这种感觉：John的身体会占床铺多大空间呢？他需要购买一条更大的毯子来适应两具身体所导致的面积增加吗？

Sherlock在脑中想象地计算着John的表面积时放松了下来（不算头部，除非John喜欢把毯子拉过他的头）。该怎么做呢？噢，是了，简单，要是John睡到他旁边，他就可以臆想出一个人形轮廓，然后只要用一个简单的导数公式就行。虽然那并不准确，不过说真的也不需要，他只是想估计下毯子是否能盖住他们俩。也许再买一条毯子才是最简单的解决方法。真无聊。

John显然喜欢温暖（否则他为啥要选择穿毛衣？）他需要确保John舒适。要是他用他的手作为测量单位来计算John的表面积……，太棒了。要是他能碰触每一个表皮细胞，他不仅能得到答案，还能确保John温暖！（摩擦生热嘛）

Sherlock再次看向空了半边的床铺，然后将手放上了那里，希冀着John很快就能填补那处空间。

而直到几乎快睡着了之时，他才暗暗承认自己从未真正地那么渴望孤独。

******

楼上，John关好门坐到了床沿，难以置信地把头埋入手中。基督！他现在居然偷窥起自己的室友来了，真是好啊！

他无法相信自己就只是为了看着Sherlock就真的在深更半夜的时候（两次！）进入后者的房间。但那是他所想要的：看着毫无防备的Sherlock，让自己不用遮遮掩掩就能关注这个不断在脑海中出现的男人。

而尽管Sherlock的房内漆黑一片，他却仍能看清Sherlock的睡颜。他的脸放松下来，眼睛闭着，卷发散在枕头上，胳膊松松地抱着多余的枕头，而John不禁想着：他真漂亮。他觉得男人不该用漂亮这词，但却没有其他更好的词能形容他的外表。

John叹了口气。于是他就这样了，凌晨三点还异常清醒地在房里臆想着室友的美丽容颜，因为这似乎是一天里做这事的最安全时刻。基督，这只是表明他对Sherlock完全不可自拔了……因为说真的，他见多了他室友穿着睡衣蜷在他身旁的样子了，却从来没有那样去想他。

不过，他对Sherlock的感情超出了友谊也不算什么奇怪的事，就像生活中其他方面一样，Sherlock推动了那道界限。事实上，Sherlock似乎总是越要越多。

真相是John非常纠结Sherlock对他到底意味着什么。有时候那种感觉非常强烈，就像体内有某种无形的力量在爆发，而他唯一只想做的就是抓住Sherlock抚摸他，无视建立起来的一切。他绝望地想要Sherlock——以每一种可能的方式。

John仰面倒在床上，盯着天花板，然后思索这一切到底是怎么发生的。

‘你又不喜欢搞基……’  
‘基督，你会为他破个例的是吧？’  
‘是的，毫不犹豫，但那离题了，Sherlock和他的工作结婚了。’  
‘但他为你牺牲了工作不是吗？’  
‘呃，是的，不过他不喜欢这种事，我觉得他根本就是个无性人。’  
‘但他经常碰触你，是吧？’  
‘我不知道，我不知道——也许吧，不过那对他来说也没什么深意。’

John摇了摇头，没必要在脑子里辩论这个问题，那什么都改变不了。基督，他爱Sherlock，每一分钟都爱他。并且是的，要是他能够突破那最后一道界限，他会带这个疯狂的混蛋上床。

但现实是，他从未去突破。

John叹了口气，翻身躺到床铺空荡的那边。基督，他只有四十岁！半辈子还没过呢好吗？难道他四十多年来独自睡在这张床上就只是因为他爱上了某个遥不可及的人？这根本不公平，他想，事情不该是这样的。

基督！他年轻时遇到的那个讨厌的灵媒不是说他四十多岁的时候会结婚还会有个两个孩子吗？其他的一切她都说对了，他的医学生涯以及在国外中枪，但就是没提他生命中的爱人会是他那聪明的室友及最好的朋友。稍微提醒下也好啊！（虽然他不觉得自己想离开Sherlock就能离的开。）

但他什么也做不了，只能值更多的班，直到一切稍稍淡去，让他能够再次隐藏起对Sherlock的感觉。

但那会需要多久呢？他想着Sherlock是怎样让他再度感觉到了生命，好像他就是John私人的内啡肽供应者；想着他是怎样时不时地让他欢笑，让他感受。看来他可能无法很快忘却他。

也许他应该就只是告诉Sherlock：‘Sherlock，我爱上你了。别担心，这种感觉不会影响到你，你仍可以解决你的案子并且把我当最好的朋友。我会应付这个的，会设法让这种感觉消失，我们会没事的。我就只是想告诉你这就是我这几天心不在焉的原因。’

不过Sherlock也许早就知道了。也许这就是为什么他那么早就逃回房间睡觉。他在避开John。

这想法让John的感受如同另半边床铺那般空虚。

******

几天后，正要前去上班的John发现Sherlock在客厅里疯狂敲击着他自己的笔电。John宠溺地对他的朋友一笑，但接着就转身匆匆走向厨房。不能让Sherlock在这时候演绎他，他都努力撑了这么久了。

“我想我们应该，”Sherlock突然说，John停下脚步等着Sherlock继续。

“我们应该……？”他提示道。

“是的，”Sherlock回答，好像John只是提了个建议而他则表示完全赞同。

John皱眉，努力回忆上次对Sherlock说过什么。噢，是了，买一个新微波炉因为他们原来的那个……

“不，不是微波炉，”仍埋头盯着笔电屏幕的Sherlock说道。

他最近还对Sherlock建议过什么？和妈妈一起喝茶？

“我已经回答过关于茶的提议了。”

“好吧，那我们应该做什么，Sherlock？你倒是给我说说。”

Sherlock最喜欢的莫过于显摆自己怎么连点成线来让这一切看起来像是他会读心术。

但这次却没有任何脱口而出的解释，于是John继续走向厨房，灌满水壶打算泡茶。Sherlock放弃话头还真是奇怪。

“我们该怎样？”John好奇地又问了一次。

几秒种后Sherlock才回答。“五天来一直徘徊在你脑海里的事。”

John爆发出一阵小小的笑声。“相信我，你根本不知道我在想什么。”

Sherlock叹了口气。“难道我那句话还没证明我事实上‘很知道’你脑子里的想法么。”

继续，就告诉我我有多么可悲，因为我如此渴望你，而这种渴望正在毁灭一切。

John吞咽了下。“好吧，我在想什么？”

而继续埋头于笔电的Sherlock答道，“你在想着不同情景下的我，想着要和我交媾。”

基督！

“而你认为我们应该这么做？”John冲口而出，虽然他很确定这不是他该关注的部分。

“是的，”Sherlock说。“各取所需，”他含糊地补充了句，接着对他俩之间挥了挥手。他的脸颊变粉，眼睛紧盯着电脑屏幕。

John猛抽了口气，觉得自己的思绪刹那间戛然而止。现在他知道‘被行驶而来的汽车车头灯照到的鹿’是什么感受了。他无法移动，无法说话，什么都做不了。

Sherlock真严肃地说了他们应该做爱并且那是各取所需？John觉得自己像是漏掉了些什么——那感觉就像是他正从冰箱里拿啤酒或别的什么之时有人却迅速把电影转给了他。

他一定是误会了。“你到底在说什么？”

“我是说我想要的东西和你想要的一样——一场能引发交媾的关系转变。”

基督，基督……所以，他没听错，但这并不表示他就完全理解了。

而这个该死的混蛋却仍然盯着他的电脑，明显在避免眼神接触。

“Sherlock，是你起的头，所以你能至少把那该死的玩意儿看着我，好让我们谈谈这事吗？”

“没什么好谈的，John。我想要的东西和你想要的一样，但我不可能会去开始背诵十四行诗。”

“Sherlock……”他警告道。

Sherlock重重合上他的笔电，接着转身给了John一个假惺惺的微笑。

“我全力关注着你呢，那些事早就知道了，实在没必要讨论。  
”

John深吸了口气，狠狠盯住Sherlock。“别这样，拜托。”

Sherlock起身走进厨房，随意地从流理台上拿起几个玻璃仪器后将它们举到眼前查看。“我演绎出你是愿意改变我们的友谊参数的——就像我一样。根据你在五个不同时候的换脚方式，以及你从脖子到耳朵的变色过程，我觉得你也不喜欢讨论这个。这种事人们通常不就是想做就做的吗？”

“基督，这不一样，这些都太没道理了。为什么你突然就想……呃，和我那样？你到底在计划什么？”John并不是故意那么多疑的……但见鬼的，这可是Sherlock……

Sherlock靠上流理台从口袋里掏出手机，然后快速地滑动屏幕，John竭力维持着镇静。“Sherlock，说话。”

Sherlock最后点了点手机才回答道，“星期三，他们预测那天会有破纪录的低温。零下16摄氏度，不过因为寒风的关系更会像是零下22摄氏度。”

John把头埋入手中。他妈的天气预报？来真的？

“所以我们现在要讨论天气了，真棒。”

“John，这些不寻常的温度和我们目前的情况有关。”

“我们在谈论性爱！”

“非常好，John，你终于大声说出来了。”

“基督，Sherlock，我们能有一个正常的对话吗？”

“如果你想要正常，那你早就搬出去了。”

说得对，不过这事不同。他了解Sherlock，知道要是没有深层原因Sherlock绝不会轻巧地说要提供性爱。John觉得自己的脑子就像轮盘赌一样旋转着，完全不知道这些事情——各取所需、破纪录的温度、和Sherlock做爱、目前的情况——他该关注哪个。

“这些事情之间的联系？”Sherlock插话，正确解读了John那幅惊愕的表情。

“是的，如果不是太麻烦的话。”

Sherlock起身抄走墙上的日历，然后急忙转回自己的座位，像是正在为一起案件提供高明的证据。

“你知道我们正调查的那起‘蓝手套案’吧？那个罪犯喜欢用偷来的车跟踪他选择的受害人，而我推断出了哪天他就会袭击下一个。罪犯虽然颇有想法，不过却很简单，日期的斐波那契数列，于是他的下一次袭击会在星期三。而星期三是天气最糟糕的一天，当气温极低的时候没有多少车能启动，启动了的那些也只会在车道上空转直到内部变暖。如果我们在附近安排辆发动了的车，那我们就能当场抓住他。”

“要是天气很冷也许他就会跳过那天。”John不知道自己为什么开始讨论起案子了，不过他知道Sherlock最终会将一切联系到一起的。

“不，他很聪明，他知道那样的天气里目击者也会更少，而那表明我们能在星期三早晨抓住他，同样也表明有非常小的可能——我想是0.04%——那天会有另外一个案子需要我的专业意见。有统计显示星期三夜晚的犯罪率极低，同样也有统计显示低温和犯罪活动之间有着必然联系。而既碰到不寻常的低温又是在星期三夜晚，于是我不太可能还需要去别的地方了，明白？”

“呃——有点吧——不过还是没道理啊。你是在郑重地告诉我说你已经计划好了星期三晚上和我做爱因为那天会很冷？居然就因为这个？”

“还有一个原因，John，就和你的一样。并且性爱安排是基于我的配合度——心灵和身体两方面的——所以那晚你可以得到我全心全意的关注，”Sherlock认真地解释，接着睁大眼睛看向John，像是不确定自己这番话是好还是坏。

John紧盯着他，再一次地想知道他们到底怎会从讨论案子跑到计划交媾的。Sherlock做了一个错误的演绎？他是认为John只想要性爱？所以他才说什么‘各取所需’？

但Sherlock眼内却蕴含着某种真诚，就像他想要John可以不用他解释就能明白其中埋藏的一切。John知道对Sherlock来说这事更像是异域，而如果有可能，无论它是有多么小，Sherlock也有同样的感觉……那他一定要从他身上发掘出来。

John起身，把他那杯温热的茶倒进水槽，然后重新给自己倒了一杯。他用两只手捧着杯子，让热气稍稍灼烫着他的皮肤，同时思索着Sherlock刚才所说的话——努力精确地揣摩他想让Sherlock明白什么。

“Sherlock，你必须和我谈谈——真的谈——不要再用咨询工作和法医术语打掩护了，谈论这类事情没有啥系统的步骤要遵守。”John道，维持着声音的柔软。

Sherlock顿了顿，但什么也没说。

John深吸了口气。“好吧，我先来。你显然发现我对你的想法改变了。我知道我们之间长久以来都存在这一种强烈的联系，而虽然我们之前也确实谈论过这个，不过我一直以为我们之间的这种联系只是友谊，我从没想过……直到最近我才意识到还有更多。”

“上周五。”

“是的，上周五。嗯，我有了那番特别的……呃……顿悟后才让自己那样地……看你。”

“看看现在是谁不知所云了。”

“好吧，那我就简单直接地说了，”John道，心脏在喉咙狂跳。“事情是这样：我不仅仅是关心你，我还爱上了你，并且我不知道为什么‘爱上’会改变一切，但确实如此。”

John顿了顿然后继续道，“所以，是的，我不想让你看见，于是才选择了夜晚来访。而你就借此猜测出我被你吸引了是吧？你没真的在睡觉？”

“没有，并且我确实就是这样知道你被我吸引了的。”

John叹了口气。“但这并不表明你现在必须……你现在必须和我上床，事情不是这样进行的。”

“但我已经告诉过你这是各取所需。”

“哪部分是各取所需，Sherlock？”

“所有部分，包括‘爱’。”

John对这番不寻常的宣言微笑起来。“但是Sherlock，我从没看到任何证据。”

“是的，你从来没有。”

John抱起了胳膊。“好吧，那就证明给我看。”

Sherlock看起来宁愿和Anderson打一轮高尔夫也不愿谈论他对John的感觉。

Sherlock用一只手耙了耙头发。“你对我很重要，John，早在我们搭档的时候我就意识到这点了，并且当我……不得不离开的时候我极其想念你。”

Sherlock停了停，然后吞咽了一下。“而我回来了后，你的陪伴让写论文以及等待复职的无聊时光变得可以忍受了，并且即使没有工作……我也发现只和你在一起就能非常快乐。”

想起Sherlock为他著写论文的举动，John感觉到一股古怪的温暖感在体内蔓开。

“接着我明白了我想让你永远陪伴我，”Sherlock道，望向了自己的脚。

“Sherlock，你建议我们上床是因为这样我就会陪伴你？”John询问，虽然他并不真的想知道。

“本来是的，这似乎是符合逻辑的办法。每个人都认为我们是一对并且……我知道你关心我。”

“但是，Sher——”

“让我说完，”Sherlock打断他，“当我开始考虑这件事后，我发现自己也非常想那般和你在一起，并在足以确定你会愿意后建议我们‘应该去做’，同时不觉得所有这些谈话有必要。”

Sherlock微笑，眼神告诉了John他需要知道的一切。Sherlock确实以一种超越友谊的方式关心着……这想法让John内心的感觉宛如手中握着的杯子般温暖。

“如果我们想要转变我们的友谊，Sherlock，我们真的不必从性爱开始。也许我们可以先约个会或什么的……”

“你上次检查眼睛是啥时候，John？”

“你什么意思？”

Sherlock吐出一声漫长煎熬的叹息（也许是人类历史上最长的叹息，如果人类学家曾刻意记录过这类事情的话）。

“你眼瞎了，我们已经约会两周了。”

“有吗？”

“思考。”

过去两周Sherlock在他周围的表现倒确实是不寻常。他们比以往都要更亲密，并且Sherlock突然对探查John更私人的事情起了兴趣。那起头于坐在公园冰冷长凳上的那天，当时Sherlock……

“老天，你是指我们在公园吃饭那时候……”

“是的，一场野餐——我带来了毯子。还有什么？”

“哦，你接那起非常无聊的偷情案只是为了让我们不得不进行一场漫长的监视——我是说，你认为那是一个约会，是吗？”

“是的，因为我让你告诉了我你所有的童年趣事——很有趣，顺说别得意忘形。”Sherlock道，眼神充满兴味。

“你还开始和我一起看电影并给我做晚饭。”

“我也把你介绍给了我的母亲。”

我去啊！只有Sherlock才会认为给自己的妈妈定一个医疗预约是一种介绍彼此认识的方法。

“所以是为了这个！我还以为你让她来访只是想让我来邀请她去参加你的论文答辩。”

“那也是我乐见的部分，”Sherlock说着再次把日历拿到手中。“那么，我们能够将星期三晚上的性爱提上日程吗？”

这简直是疯了，谁会把要做爱的日子用笔圈出来啊？

不过John无法轻忽拥有Sherlock全部注意力的重要性。老天爷，要是Sherlock半途落跑那绝对会很难堪……

并且等上几天也许不是个坏主意。他们都可以先适应下这个转变，确保这是他们都想要的……

“是的，”他最终回答道，“就在日历上标出来吧。”

离奇的情况让John整个懵了。他看向他们的日历，对堪堪写在‘缴水电煤’下面的‘性爱’这词难以置信地摇了摇头。操，难道今儿早上——就在不到一小时前——John没在房里思忖着该怎么应付自己对Sherlock迷恋吗？而现在这事不仅解决了，还堂而皇之地标在了日历上以便他忘记的时候可以查看？

“你真是疯得无药可救了，你懂？”John不敢相信地扯出半个笑容。

“确实，”Sherlock微笑地说，然后他俩一起大笑起来。

片刻后，当笑声渐消，所有的欢欣之感平复下来后，John坚定地说道，“我们还是需要谈谈这个，Sherlock。”

“非得谈吗？”

“还有些事我们要讨论，比如我们过去的性经历，”John深吸了口气后继续道，“Sherlock，多年来我知道你从没……呃……在白金汉宫的时候，就你裹着床单那次，Mycroft说……”

“你是在问我是不是处子。”

“是的，那你是吗？”

“定义下‘处子’。”

“某种从未发生过性行为的人？”

“嗯哼，定义下‘性行为’。”

“Sherlock，看在老天份上——就回答这个该死的问题。你以前有过性爱吗？”

“这有什么关系？又不会改变任何事。”

“是，你说得对，这不会改变任何事，但是我仍想知道你以前是否做过这个，否则这就会变成外行指导外行……”

“外行指导外行——不是吧，John？你有过很多性爱。”

“呃，你知道的……我从来没和……”

“我当然知道，这真的重要吗？”

不，不重要，而要是Sherlock需要定义才能确定他自己是否有过性行为，那他可能大概就没有过，至少不是那种正式的。耶稣基督！想到要操一个无疑是处子的Sherlock让John的耳朵一阵嗡鸣。

严肃点，严肃点，到星期四早上回过神来的Sherlock会有一个明确的答案的——没必要定义。

John深吸了口气。“不，你说得对，这不重要。”

Sherlock灿烂一笑。“那就这样定了？”

“还不行，仍有些重要的问题要问，呃……那啥——”

“性病？”Sherlock打断他。“你以前的一位女友，名字有个J而且很烦人的那个，坚持要你在你俩交媾前接受检查。你做了检测——全都是阴性，当然，不过最终你也没和她睡，或之后的任何人。除非我说错了，不过那根本不可能。”

“是，你说得对，但你呢？又吸毒又……”

“我很干净，如果你想要还有书面证据，”Sherlock顿了顿，表情严肃了一瞬。“但我确实有情况要说明——某种生理状况，并因此想提个请求。”

John皱眉。“继续，”他道。

“我忍受着感官过敏，大部分是在骨盆上部区域。”

感官过敏？John很久没听到过这个术语了，于是他花了很长时间才明白Sherlock想说什么，而接着他就咯咯笑了起来。“你是在告诉我说你怕痒吗？”

“我的腰部神经敏感，”Sherlock澄清道，“要是你不碰我那个地方我将十分感激。”

John努力不要再次笑出来，但他忍不住。耶稣基督，Sherlock Holmes居然怕痒！

“所以你才穿那件长大衣，即使是在夏天的时候？那样就没人会触发你的感官过敏了？”他戏谑道，Sherlock怕痒——这太滑稽了。

Sherlock摇了摇头。“你还真聪明呐，John，也许星期三夜晚我该穿着它？”

John猛地回神。“好吧，我会避开你的腰，”他说着径直望进Sherlock的眼，然后柔声补充，“反正我也不打算碰你那儿。”

John不觉得自己能做到，不过Sherlock从脖子红到了双颊。“呃，很好，谢谢。”

John知道这样开始一段亲密关系实在是奇异无比——但管他呢，Sherlock说得对，如果他想要正常，那他会去追求Marie然后到郊区找栋房子。

不过要和这个极其惊艳的男人上床仍然很超脱现实。基督！他们之前还从未有过真正亲密的接触呢。不过那也并不全对，是吧？当Sherlock用绵软的手指碰触他的出口伤，那感觉相当私密，而这倒提醒了他……

“呃，既然我们要互提要求，那我也有一个……”

Sherlock一脸惊讶，他大概觉得自己早已推断出了关于John的一切。

“你曾经对我的出口伤表现出了强烈的兴趣，但我不想你过于专注它，我是说，呃，我们的第一次……这样会美好些。也许你该避免碰触，我不想被提醒那儿有个伤口。”

“这不公平！”Sherlock喊道。“我应该被允许碰触，我都等了……”

John大笑起来。“既然我也不能碰你的腰……”

“但我那是生理状况！”

“你怕痒，而我偏执，这很公平。”

“好吧，”Sherlock同意，嘴唇噘了起来。“不过以后可不可以？”他满怀希望地补充。

John轻笑，他就是忍不住。“星期四前不行。”

说完他看了眼手表。该死，都快早上九点了。“嗯，我得上班去了……”他的声音渐小，不确定该如何结束这场极其诡异的谈话。“那么，要是温度跌到了零下15而不是16摄氏度我们还是继续？”他说笑道。

Sherlock微笑。“我会短信你天气预报的更新情况。”

Sherlock在和他调情，John笑开，任由愉悦的激荡感在肚子下蔓延。“我之前从没期盼过寒冷。”

“我也是。我很期待星期三的到来。”Sherlock说着又喘息着补了一句，“晚安。”

“呃，好。”John能够感觉到自己的脸颊升温了。

他们站在原地看着彼此，Sherlock有双真的非常惊异的眼睛，就像阿尔卑斯山脉中湖水的颜色，John顿时沉溺在了它们散发的热切之中。

他真的很想碰触Sherlock，难道他们非得等上三天吗？

但在听到Hudson太太那与众不同的上楼声后他克制住了自己。

他们继续注视着彼此，仿佛他们的眼睛可以说话一般。

‘星期三？’  
‘是的，星期三。’

而就在门开之前John伸出胳膊搂住Sherlock的肩膀，把他拽低后在其耳边低语道，“现在人们总算能有一个真正的说闲话理由了。”

“确实，并且他们最终会是对的。”

“这点至少不会有错。”

“绝对是。”

基督！这会是个漫长的三天，John在Hudson太太敲门时想到。


	11. 中间的这天

第十一章：中间的这天

Sherlock打开了妆台的第一个抽屉然后将里面所有东西——名曰为‘袜子索引’——都扔到了他的卧室地板上。距离他费心分类服饰已经有一段时间了（又是一个因为死亡一年所导致的不幸后果），而现在他需要加入在圣诞节上新收到的五双——Hudson太太送的三双一模一样的炭色袜子，以及Molly Hooper送的两双带着微小白色头骨的黑袜子（幸亏他有‘完全无用’这个分类标签）。

索引是一项平淡的工作，而奇怪的是，当他需要思考……感受时他就会做这个。他那自作聪明的哥哥曾以为这是由于Sherlock把双脚和情绪看得一样重要。

Sherlock不能否认他确实特别注意脚（于是导致了那些袜子），不过虽然如此，这两者（双脚和感受）也的确互补得很好，他在脑中与他的哥哥争辩。

他提供给脑中的Mycroft两个简单的证明：

首先，脚是身体上最容易出汗的部分之一，袜子能帮助吸收汗液，并将其移动到脚上最容易蒸发的部分。所以要是没有袜子，难闻的气味就会导致负面情绪增加。

其次，脚能提供关于感受的最有价值的数据，因为脚离大脑最远，所以灰质对其的控制比对双手或面部表情的控制要小得多，人们很少会注意自己的脚面对哪里，而双脚指向的方向则会告诉观察者们他们要去的地方。

综上，脚和袜子明显比雨伞重要。

对自己最终的论断满意之后Sherlock转回去继续他的袜子索引工作。他盘腿坐在地上，打开每一捆，将它们一双双并排放好检查是否有损坏，然后再根据颜色、功能、磨损程度进行分类。

在这份放松中，他让大脑忘掉了他的哥哥，回到John Watson这个天赐之宝上。

John，他边继续整理袜子边沉思着，是发生在他身上最好的事，比氧气、水、香烟、以及毒品都要好，那就像是一个复杂的谜题。即使妈妈——这位原则上似乎从不喜欢任何Sherlock所喜之物的夫人——都喜爱John。Sherlock很确定要是John告诉妈妈他带着Sherlock闯进国家图书馆烧掉了里面的每一本书，她会回答，‘噢，John，你对Sherlock的影响真大！’（他不能轻视这份观察背后的价值……如果他就只是暗示John是幕后主脑，那也许就能摆脱妈妈的诸多干涉了。“是John建议我们跳过接下来十五道圣诞晚餐的”。）

奇怪的是，Sherlock很高兴他的母亲欣赏John存在于他生活之中，并且就像他生活中每个其他方面一样，John让事情变得更容易、更好，包括和妈妈的交流。

Sherlock想起当自己感谢John邀请了母亲参加答辩时后者脸上显眼的愉悦。而后来，当自己在电话里和妈妈确认的时候，John用一种混合着骄傲和温柔的神情看他，让他腹中的某些东西震颤起来。每次他想起John，他都想描绘出当时对方脸上的那个独特表情（他所做的事儿能被人引以为豪真心十分罕见）。

他想给John些回报，也许可以买个礼物甚至亲自包装它，某些他不喜欢（甚至觉得无用）但John却会欣喜之物。这是人们内心充满感情时会做的事吗？当他们体内像是嵌入了一块因为吸饱了‘爱之佳酿’而沉重无比的海绵时？

Sherlock很高兴自己采用了直接的方法（尽管仍发生了一场繁琐的讨论）来提议John交合，不过依然很难相信John居然会没注意到Sherlock也有同样感情这一事实。那极其微妙的状况真是凶险，他想。

好吧，重要的是他们现在达成一致了。过去两天弥漫在221B的气氛似乎充满了紧张，不过是好的紧张——那种在你脏腑涌动，让你耳朵升温……即使几小时后都无法消散的紧张。

不过奇怪的地方在于他们甚至都没碰触对方——连手指的轻掠都没有——然而他们之间的吸引仍像静电般激荡。而让这样一种生物化学和物理学的强力混合物在皮肤表面起舞，进入每个毛孔，用潜在的能量填满他整个人的体验对Sherlock来说非常新奇。

虽然没有便利的方法去确定，不过他坚信John也有同样的感觉。John实在是太明显了！

今早上Sherlock在做早餐的时候表现得极其风趣幽默，并因此得到了John闪亮的眼神和灿烂的笑容。他们大笑，站得很近，然后眼神火热地注视彼此。接着John就说，声音柔软又低沉，“Sherlock，如果你真想等到星期三，那我就得离你远点儿了。”

Sherlock知道John原打算表现得淡定点，试图缓解这种紧张，不过他说话的样子——好像Sherlock那微小的靠近是一场酷刑，而之后John居然还脸红了！（那般的他，谁知道居然也会脸红！）那一刻，Sherlock确信John Watson是自己所见过的最英俊之人，他紧盯着他，被一股奇异、汹涌、满涨的感情填满，并在其驱使下想要伸出手去碰触John每个地方……势不可挡（现在他对渴望稍稍了解一点了）。此时紧张感再度增加，而尽管John移开眼睛中断了目光接触，Sherlock仍能看出对方也有相同的渴望。

回忆让Sherlock脏腑又是一阵翻搅。他闭上眼睛让John的影像（以及他们内心那场折磨人的‘不碰触’较量）点燃体内的烈性化学物。于是遵循着热力学定律，一股温暖的刺痛感四处蔓延，带着一股令人愉快的暖热压力充满他的静脉和动脉。Sherlock放下他刚刚排列好的袜子，隔着睡裤抚摸起了自己。片刻后他用手包裹住了自己的硬挺，边享受愉快的温暖感边坚定地揉弄着它。他的心跳平稳地增长，那股搏动感似乎迁移到了他掌心之下，而他将手一动不动地放在那里，任由发麻感弥漫开来，直到他的下半身一阵阵刺痛。

他就维持着双腿在卧室地板上大大张开，手握着勃起满脑子想着John的样子待了一会儿。他不希望结束，还想把这份感觉储存起来留到以后慢慢品味，不过他的手却还是滑入了睡裤腰带下面坚定地握住了老二。而当他想起John后顿时脸色通红明显性奋，手移动得又快又重，直到这场臆想着John的刺痛摩擦将他推向了意外的高潮。

Sherlock立刻惊讶地睁开了眼，惊奇自己居然这么快就做到了这步。他迅速起身把一堆灰袜子拨弄到左边，伸手从床头柜上拿了些纸巾清理自己。

Sherlock擅长情绪隔离，于是他逼迫自己回想蓝手套案。虽然他确实对明晚的事情充满了期待（显然如此），但他不愿被它分心，当早上还有起案子要了结时被情欲冲昏头脑可不是好事儿。

再加上他昨晚还接了一个（就其复杂性来说）微不足道的案子来保持自己头脑的活跃，即同意帮助Angelo解开他电费增长的谜题（简单，房东加了个电表，并将自己公寓的电线接到那个电表上来省钱）。Sherlock认为今晚带John去 Angelo’s 约会是个好主意，既能解决John不想碰触他的难题，又能对Angelo解释发生了什么。（要是努力追求还没效的话他真就太没用了。）

他捡起扔在地上的袜子，注意到自己将一双海军蓝袜和一双黑色袜配到了一起。他翻过它们然后重新展开。显然John太令人分心了，以致Sherlock连索引这样的简单工作都做不好，不过也许John会很高兴他战胜了Sherlock的袜子索引。

******

John很高兴自己终于在下午晚些时候（经过诊所的八小时以及与Hudson太太在楼下闲聊的两分钟）进入了公寓。他解开外套搜索公寓寻找Sherlock，但他的室友（是啊，就一直这样称呼他吧）却哪儿都不见踪影。“Sherlock？”他边把上衣挂到门背后的钩子上边喊，在看见那儿没有Sherlock的大衣后他顿时感到一股强烈的失望。他想了他一整天，就只是期待着想要再次见到他。

Sherlock在今天早上吃早饭的时候表现得太可爱了，试图和他调情，话说得飞快，演绎着些有的没的，同时斜眼瞥着John看他是否为此惊叹。而每当John笑的时候Sherlock都真切地兴高采烈，就好像他每演绎一次都其实是在问：你爱我吗？而每次John郑重地微笑，Sherlock都将其解释为：是的，我爱你。（John觉得这该是个足够准确的描述。）John感受到一股对他的强烈爱意和渴望，而那难以控制。

接着他们笑了起来（因为什么John记不得了），然后Sherlock走过来站到了离他很近的地方。他们盯着彼此，John注视着Sherlock英俊的外表，让自已用全新的方式欣赏它。很快他就能够碰触那张脸并品尝那对嘴唇了，他先从哪样开始？一起——上帝助他，一起。

然后他提醒Sherlock如果他们想等到星期三，那他就得离他远点儿了。他原本打算说得淡定点，但出口时的声音却颤抖又沙哑。耶稣啊！他可能一路红到了耳朵。

并不是说他觉得说这些有什么尴尬的，就只是，那啥，Sherlock还在，呃，Sherlock，他的室友以及最好的朋友，并且他们彼此相伴的方式仍然还需要些调整。他以前和女友交往时许多时候都是反过来的，先是互相吸引，然后成为好朋友，从未试过倒过来——从朋友变为爱人……

而尽管Sherlock似乎对事情进展感到由衷高兴，但John真心没看出有任何表明Sherlock觉得要等上几天这事十分难熬的迹象。内心里John担忧Sherlock其实对他们的新关系不感兴趣，只是觉得为了让他们在一起才有必要这样做。

事实上这是John渴望见到Sherlock的原因之一，为了探索这份崭新的张力，为了判断这份吸引也影响了他，他是否和John一样渴望。

他走进厨房打算给自己泡杯热可可，但却注意到Sherlock在桌上给他留了两个马尼拉信封，外加一双上面贴了张写着‘看看你让我做了什么’的不成对袜子，John完全不知道那是什么意思。他小心翼翼地拎起它们扔回Sherlock的房间，接着用热毛巾在那块地方擦了许久。当涉及到Sherlock，再怎么谨慎也不为过。

然后他拿起第一个信封，读了Sherlock贴在上面的报事贴。

上书：‘依言奉上’。

John看了眼里面后发现是Sherlock的性病测试报告——全都是阴性。更让他惊讶的是，他的也有。（Sherlock到底怎么弄到那些的？）他把文件推回去，接着立刻去拿第二个信封。里面是一张由气象局发行的最新气象图——有着等压线等等玩意儿——的详细打印件。Sherlock甚至还添加了一些箭头来标示空气流动以及将导致明天低温的高压系统。

桌上的袜子，性病测试报告，还有气象图——不会有比这更浪漫的了，是吧？

John摇摇头，有点难以置信地笑了笑。基督，他还能做什么？他正在和Sherlock交往，收到诗歌或是之类的东西太不可能了是吧？再说天气预报也有其有趣之处，他甚至可以把这该死的玩意儿框起来挂到墙上作为提醒——并且没人会知道其中的意义。（好吧，想想也许Mycroft会搞明白。）

最终John离开了桌子去给自己泡了热可可（他喜欢那股味道，也喜欢在寒冷天气捧着超大杯子）。而在看到水壶上又贴着张报事贴后他笑了起来（Sherlock知道他每日的例行事项）。这张写着：我能带你去吃晚餐吗？ Angelo’s，七点来那儿找我，Sherlock。

John又看了一遍便条。技术上来说（他知道）这会是他们的第一次约会，但仍觉得有些奇怪。于是他决定发短信给Sherlock，他们首先是朋友，即使明天会看到Sherlock的裸体一切也不会改变。

‘你在哪儿？’

‘警局，为了明天早晨做些准备。SH’

老天，Sherlock真的还需要在短信结尾署名吗？这让一切感觉起来都如此冷漠，John于是决定稍稍调个情，提醒Sherlock关于明晚的事。

‘我看到了你的留言，看起来天气预报到底还是准确的。’

‘是的，我们一定会当初抓住他。SH’

John不知道是该笑还是该哭，但这就是Sherlock，就是处于案件期间的Sherlock。而案子是他长久以来真正感兴趣的事物之一……当然他的注意力会在那儿。案子解决后他自然就会得到Sherlock的关注，他也不为此烦恼，当初同意和Sherlock Holmes来往后他就非常清楚自己会面对什么。不过当之后立刻收到一封Sherlock发来的短信时他还是觉得很高兴。

‘我知道你暗示的不是那个。稍后见。SH’

John笑了，坐下来喝掉了热可可，然后出门去见Sherlock。

******

看到John走进餐厅的Sherlock刚刚才把自己的推理给Angelo解释完，而对方那冻红的双颊，迷人的脸庞，以及温柔的蓝眼后，让Sherlock顿觉浑身充满了幸福。John的勃艮第围巾在脖子上绕了几圈，鼻尖通红，而Sherlock再一次被对方的英俊所触动。

John脱掉手套，在发现角落包厢里的Sherlock后微笑起来。而那份十分巨大，Sherlock也情不自禁地对John回以了一笑。

John似乎注意到自己正堂而皇之地盯着Sherlock，于是他们都迅速移开了目光。

John脱掉外套，摘下围巾，把它们放进Sherlock对面的空椅子里，接着一脸镇定地坐了下来。

“嗨，警局之行还顺利吗？”John边说边拿起菜单。

“是的，明早的行动都布置好了。你会和我们一起吗？”

“是的，诊所那边没有排班。”

“我知道。”

“嗯嗯。”

Sherlock拿起他的菜单，虽然他根本就不想吃饭。为什么他们要闲聊？为什么John没继续和别人发展？为什么当人们对彼此的陪伴感到尴尬时还要继续约会？

最终，新来的服务员Dante（Angelo的侄子，第一份工作，可能有阅读障碍）来到他们的桌旁为他们点单。John一如预料地选择了千层面配汤套餐（天冷时John喜欢热饮），而Sherlock则选择了沙拉和牛肉（以免被高碳水化合物的缓慢分解所阻碍）。

“让我把这替你们拿走，”Dante说着吹吸蜡烛并将其从他们桌上拿开。“我们经常有情侣会坐在这张桌子上。”

John猛地抬起头看向Sherlock，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“事实上，我是他的约会对象——不过我觉得我们不需要蜡烛。”

Dante犹豫地笑了下，像是不确定John是否在看玩笑，最终他还是拿着蜡烛走了，半途他转过身又再次困惑地看了他们一眼。

趁着等食物上来的时间Sherlock观察起了John，归档细节以便稍后在他自己的房间里拿出来研究研究。（有着长于平均长度睫毛的蓝眼，耳垂的确切形状和厚度，鼻子的轻微翘挺，每当看向Sherlock时他歪头的方式）。

同时John也在观察Sherlock，欣赏着对方的脸庞，眼睛的匀称形状，下巴的曲线，以及轻拂着耳边的卷发。

突然Angelo出现在了他们桌边并迅速说起了明天的计划。“对你来说够冷吗？还会更冷呢，你听说了吗？”

Sherlock保持着淡定表情说道，“是啊，我们都相当清楚这点，我认为John甚至还在今天下午看过了气象图。”

John几乎洒了一勺汤，他瞥了眼正在假笑的Sherlock。讨厌鬼！

“噢，别相信他说的任何话，他只是很高兴寒冷能帮助我们抓到罪犯。”

“以及其他，”Sherlock回答。

Angelo耸肩。“好吧，我希望那些‘其他’包括热巧克力和一条温暖的毛毯。”

John避开了与Sherlock的眼神接触，接着他们同时伸手去拿放在桌子中间的一个水杯，于是他们的手一齐落在了杯子上。他们迅速抽回了手，好像那杯子正液化为炙热的熔岩。

Sherlock知道他们看起来是有多么滑稽（要是人们费心观察一下的话）。

他们静静地吃完剩余的饭菜，仿佛他们之间那份温馨从容暂时因为对即将到来之事的忧虑而破裂了一般。

John希望Angelo会将这种情景看成是对他厨艺的极端赞扬，因为他和Sherlock都在全神贯注地吃东西，整个晚餐期间几乎都没说过一句话。

当John稍后从厕所回来的时候Angelo把他拉到一边说道，“你们还是好朋友对吧？你已经原谅了Sherlock是吗？”

John点头。“是的，我们很好。”

Angelo似乎犹豫了下后才说道，“我姐姐有个女儿——要我说可是位很标致的年轻女士——想找男朋友，我告诉她我认识一个可能还是单身的英俊医生……呃，我知道我曾经以为你和Sherlock……”Angelo顿了顿后继续，“总之，如果你有兴趣见她那今晚就可以，如果你仍然是单身的话。”

John半笑起来。为什么当他们最终决定在一起时Angelo’s的员工却似乎不再认为他们是一对了？

“你真好，Angelo，不过我正在和某人见面呢。事实上我们刚结束我们的第一次约会。”

John看着Angelo的脸上滑过一抹了然，接着他拍了拍John的肩膀轻笑起来。“你俩不约会的时候看起来更像是一对！”

“是啊，显然如此。”

他说了声再见，接着向外走去迎上正坐在出租车里等他的Sherlock。

******

返回221B后Sherlock似乎投入到了某些事情中，他不断地查看自己的手机并以闪电般的速度在John的笔电上打字。

“一切都还好吧？”

“嗯，是的，只是想确保一切都为了明天准备就绪。”

“有什么我能帮忙的？”

“没有，除非你能告诉我R.A.T.的缩写代表了什么以及如何在一台笔电上激活这个。”

“那代表了真心烦人的讨厌鬼（Real Annoying Tosser）——并且他已经在我的笔电上活跃着了。”

Sherlock抬起头灿烂一笑。“说得好，”他夸奖道，“但当然完全错误。R.A.T代表了‘远程访问木马’。那是个有趣的小程序，可以用来非法侵入电脑上的摄像头然后偷偷录制私人生活。主要是用来勒索的。”

“噢，你就只想和我说这些电脑的事儿？”

“对不起，John。我——我只是需要——”

“不，没事，Sherlock。继续工作吧，我们明天必须抓住这个变态，这很重要……”

Sherlock似乎松了口气，他紧盯着屏幕说道，“好的，谢谢。”接着他抬起了头，眼神深邃。“晚安，John。”

回到楼上自己房里的John努力试着不要太失望。

好吧，也许‘失望’并不是个很正确的词。当然对Sherlock来说最重要的就是确保一切各就各位没有差错以便能抓住这个正在要挟伦敦人民的变态精神病……

但如果能确切地明了这整个吸引力的事儿并非一厢情愿的会更好些。尽管今天早晨他们之间的气氛美妙无比，但疑虑却又重新聚集了起来，John再次不确定Sherlock是否对他们的这种……好吧，随便他们现在是什么了——的关系感兴趣。

当在Angelo’s吃完那顿怪异的晚餐后John曾希望他们能至少一起坐在沙发上，也许还能稍微聊个天什么的。过去的几天过得都十分奇怪，而他想念他们之间的那种亲昵感。

他伸手去拿他的书，想着也许能让自己分个心，但却不知不觉地沉迷了进去。

大约一小时后他放在床头柜上的手机响了，来电显示是Sherlock。

他带着某种惊慌迅速接了起来。“怎么了？”他几乎就是在大叫了。

“冷静，John，你都要把我卧室的天花板震散了，”Sherlock道。

“你在公寓里？那你还给我打电话干什么？”

“你为什么这么慌乱？”Sherlock问，听起来十分困惑。

“你从来不打电话，你总是给我发短信，我以为出了什么事。”

“我们以前有打过电话，”Sherlock反驳。

“是啊，而上次我们这么做的时候你从他妈的大楼上跳下来了。”

一阵漫长的停顿，最终Sherlock安静地说道，“我明白了。”

John伸手耙了耙头发，深吸了口气后躺倒在了自己的床上，手中仍然紧紧握着手机。“你为什么打电话给我，Sherlock？”

John以为Sherlock会挂断，但最终他却开口了。

“我完成了工作……”接着又是一阵漫长的停顿后Sherlock一口气轻声说了出来，“而我想让你看看我的发现，但你告诉过我说你需要离我远些。我想发短信，但我又真的很想听到你的声音，所以这样似乎更是个合逻辑的解决方法。”

“噢。”

又是一阵漫长的沉默。

“好吧，继续，你发现了什么？”

“那现在不重要了。”John捕捉到他声音中的一丝悲伤。

“不，我想听，尤其是当它能在明天帮我们抓住我们要的人。”

“于我只是浪费时间，而你在涉及技术问题时向来理解力糟糕。我只是想听到你的声音，我并不是故意让你惊慌的……就像我说的，我只想聊个天。”

“我知道，Sherlock，我反应过度了，但我很高兴你打电话来。我正想着我们过去这些天都没怎么聊过这事儿很奇怪呢。”

“是啊，还有Angelo’s那顿饭吃得真无味，”Sherlock道，John能听出他正在微笑。

“我同意，那太可怕了！”John轻笑，说出来的感觉真好。

“你真是笨头笨脑的，都不知道该看哪儿或该说什么，难怪你那些约会最后都变成灾难。”

“真会说，你也好不到哪儿去，一脸的严肃安静。基督，你甚至吃光了整顿饭就为了避免和我说话，”John大笑。

“嗯哼，我提起气象图的时候你几乎洒了你的汤。”

“我只是没想到你会说起它。”

“你太紧张了……我只是想舒缓下情绪，”Sherlock道。

“我太紧张？你没看到当你的手不小心碰到我时你是有多快把它移开吗？基督，我都以为杯子让你触电了！”

“你的手也和我一样缩得飞快，”Sherlock回答，声音充满了安静的玩味。

一阵沉默降临，John想象着Sherlock带着双明亮笑眼坐在他床上的样子。

“既然我们都在公寓里，那还讲电话是不是有点奇怪啊，”John顿了顿，“但是我真的很高兴你打电话过来。”

“嗯哼，我以为你很快就会挂掉。”

“你想让我下楼吗？”

“我不知道，你想下来吗？”

“想。”

“好吧，我穿衣服先。”

“啥？你裸着？”

“有问题？”

“要是我要下楼那它就是个问题了，”John粗声说道，觉得脸庞因为言辞中的热切而发烫起来。

“噢。”

“呃，我们就用电话聊天吧。”

“好吧。你在读哪本书？”

“《藏身之地》，”John简单地回答，不太想问打来电话的Sherlock是怎么知道他在阅读而不是睡觉。“是我姐姐不久前给我看的一本惊悚小说，正刚开始读呢。”

“讲什么的？”Sherlock问，John能听得出对方的语气非常想将它撕碎。

他们讨论了情节的不合理性，片刻后一阵新的沉默再度降临到他们身上。

John觉得和Sherlock聊天的感觉很好，并且非常不想结束这场电话交谈（尽管他的手机电量正越来越低。）

他鼓起勇气问Sherlock，“你一直都在想着明天晚上吗？”

“是的，很想，”Sherlock回答，闻言John的心脏砰砰直跳，不禁裹紧了身上的毯子。

“我也是。”

“显而易见。”

John轻笑起来。

“好吧，至少对新的服务员来说不明显。”

“那是因为你没有如往常一般一脸钦佩地呆望着我。”

John笑了。“至少我们不需要满足你的自尊。”

“你是在暗示其他东西需要满足喽？”

“嗯哼，也许你该提升下你的调情技术。”

“我的技术很好，Molly总是被我迷得团团转。”

“你的假调情比真调情更强。”

Sherlock对着手机哼了一声。

“那是因为迟钝得看不出其中差别，你甚至都没有评论那些袜子。”

“完美的例子，你把袜子放在厨房桌上，而你还称那为调情？”

隔着电话John都几乎能感觉到Sherlock的叹息声。

“你都没注意的那袜子的颜色吗？”

“一只黑的一只海军蓝。事实上……那可不像你的行事风格啊。”

“非常正确，而那都是你的错。”

John笑着翻身趴在了床上。“那怎么会是我的错？”

“你让我在今天早些时候分类袜子时分了心。”

“噢。”John吞咽了下，然后问道，“我到底怎么让你分心的呢？”

线路那头有一声带着轻喘的静默，John认为Sherlock终究并非不擅长调情这类事。

“我在想今天早餐时候的你……当时你说你不得不远离我。”

John把脸埋进枕头笑了起来。“而你喜欢那样，是吧？”

“是的，我喜欢你的声音还有你脸红的样子。”

“你有多喜欢？”基督，他不敢相信自己居然像个青少年般用电话和Sherlock调情。

“多喜欢？这种事还有标准的？”

“不，没有，我是说——”

“John，我只是在开玩笑。”

“下流混账（Wanker）。”

“很合适，我想你的时候摸了自己。”

闻言John突然觉得自己体内仿佛有一群蜜蜂在飞。老天啊！Sherlock想着他给自己打手枪的景象……耶稣基督。

过了好一会儿他才重新组织起语言对Sherlock说道，“那真，呃，非常激动人心。”

“激动人心，不是吧，John？”

John轻笑。老天，这词到底是从哪儿冒出来的？“嗯，这事非常新鲜——我，呃——我没想到你……”

“我确实做了。”

“很好，那很好。”现在John转向拽过Sherlock，然后……

哔哔！

操，该死的电话快没电了！

“我们还有九十妙，除非你想下楼来拿充电器……”Sherlock玩味地说。

John犹豫了。耶稣，如果他现在下楼——

哔哔！

“还是我让你太激动了？”新崛起的调情圣手戏谑道。

“你是个讨厌鬼，关于明天的事我还是可以改主意的，你知道的吧。Angelo说他那里有个很不错的女孩想介绍给我认识。”

“嗯哼，所以他在吃完饭后拉住了你！”Sherlock道。“我推断出了他想问你是否原谅了我。”（好吧，不必再让Sherlock嫉妒了……）

哔哔！

“嗯，他确实也问了那个。行了，我手机快关机了。”

“你要下来吗？”Sherlock迅速说道。

“不，我可以等到明天，”他也迅速答道。

“这样最好。”

“是的，我们不想打乱安排。”John在手机关机前的一瞬急忙脱口说道。

接着他听到楼下传来了Sherlock的低沉笑声，顿觉内心充满了一股深沉的爱意和欢喜，也许‘激动人心’这词并没有用得不好。


	12. 最冷的这天

第十二章：最冷的这天

蓝手套案的罪犯一如Sherlock所预计的那般被当场抓获，不过坦白说，Sherlock对罪犯那并非多复杂或多优雅的计划失望透顶。那简直太容易了，白痴。

他以破纪录的时间列举出了证据（当时外面还冷得要命），连Anderson甚至都被震惊得目瞪口呆。（他还以为他们在外面只是为了抓偷车贼？）Donavan不可思议地摇着头说“非常精彩，怪胎。”雷斯垂德灿笑着骄傲地祝贺他（他努力让他复了职，并且很高兴Sherlock没让他的努力白费——当然了。）

唯一看起来没有惊讶的是John Watson，后者正专心避免着眼神接触。他站在离Sherlock很远的地方，似乎更关注于保持指尖温暖而不是Sherlock的惊人才智。

然后这份异常强烈得连众人都注意到有什么不对劲了。

这份不对劲是他们一起表现出来的，Sherlock推断道，而现在人们注意到了它的存在，不过却忽视了两者之间的联系，只是认为他们之间产生了什么矛盾。

不过Sherlock还是配合着John的每一个举动、声音，甚至是内心想法。于是当Sherlock继续演绎时——每个人再次异口同声地称赞他——他感觉到了John的赞叹（从听到他声音时那快速地歪头方式，他目光中的敏锐，他的站姿，还有听到Donovan的话后他眼中迅速闪过的骄傲），尽管对方表面上是一派的淡定。

事实上，Sherlock甚至不需要看向John都能感觉到他们之间的连结依然存在。

雷斯垂德把他拉到一边，Donovan则趁机扯过John——从她脚趾的方向判断，也许是要拉他出去？

“嘿，你俩还好吧？”雷斯垂德问道。

“我们很好。”

雷斯垂德怀疑地看了他一眼后说道，“好吧，尽管很冷，我还是需要你们再留几分钟协助下文书工作。破案后不准再乱来了！现在一切都得按规定做。”

“显而易见。就别问那些会拖慢流程的愚蠢问题。”

******

John高度注意着Sherlock的一举一动，从他吐出一连串演绎前的吸气声到紧抿嘴唇压抑评论的方式，甚至还有对缺乏（足够）挑战性的罪犯是有多么失望。但尽管如此，他还是目光低垂着避免眼神接触。

而虽然他一种闭着嘴却仍然非常骄傲，并对Sherlock的超凡才智惊叹不已。

甚至Sally Donovan都敬畏不已。当她趁着Sherlock给雷斯垂德提供官方证词之际来找他时他真心被惊到了，希冀她不是过来列举一堆建议让他接受的，比如拯救北极熊，或水獭，或是这年头流行的任何动物。

“嗨，John，你室友真是不可思议。”

“是啊。”

“不过我想要忘记他的欺骗也很难吧。”

“呃……”John并不想和她聊天，所以他放低了声音。“冷死人了！”他边说边摩挲着麻木的手指。

“你想要杯咖啡吗？”她问。

“不用了，谢谢，我想我就回家去取暖吧。”

John暗笑了下——有人认为他们不在一起了——然后短暂地瞥了眼Sherlock。

但Sherlock仍在和雷斯垂德说话，他想他们不再被允许先回去以后再来补证词了。天气冷得要命，而他不想就站着等，那感觉就好像他每次呼吸鼻孔里都要冻结了似的。

鉴于Sherlock和雷斯垂德不像是一时半会儿能完事的样子，于是他给自己叫了辆出租车，并在车子迅速到达后（他想是这种寒冷早晨外面没太多的人）立马坐了进去。

紧接着他就收到了Sherlock发来的一条短信，他用麻木的手指输入密码。

‘你故意把我留在调查现场的吗？SH’

‘你是自作自受……’他回复道。

******

难道一天里还有个特定时间能让性爱更令人满意？Sherlock好奇，因为John似乎就是这样认为的，当他询问对方在自己拖着半边冷透（原来他到底并非普罗大众所认为的冷血之人）的身子回公寓后是否就准备好进行交媾之时，对方答道‘现在才早上十点’。

但John却似乎更专注于食物和生火，在经过三天的期待后是人都会认为John会更高兴加速事情进展的吧。

于是Sherlock只好走向浴室来温暖他的脚。他脱下衣服，望着镜子里的倒影观察起了自己，John稍后会见到他的（超过十点，显然）。他从过去的观察中得知人们（男人和女人）都不知何故地觉得他很有吸引力。

Irene Adler似乎认为那和他的颧骨有关（在巴斯克维尔的时候John也提起过它们）。他想着，就进化方面而言，有着突出颧骨的男性会有更强壮的下颚，而一个强壮的下颚能帮助捕猎并提供食物，从而被认为是一位伴侣的可取特质。

Sherlock甚至都不愿从商店买牛奶，所以他肯定不是人们所说的那种理想的养家之人，这一思路完全无用。

他又看了眼自己，这次看向了背侧。他的皮肤苍白，肩膀上点缀着淡淡的雀斑，背部还散落着一些暗色的痣。剩余部分——腿、屁股、大腿、脚——就和其他的两足男性一模一样。

他觉得自己的外表并不重要，从生理上来说John更喜欢女人（臀部更宽，肌肉的脂肪比例更高），而他根本就不可能变成女人。

John爱他的头脑，爱他提供的激烈肾上腺素。

但Sherlock不可能在交媾中还能令他惊叹，他对给与John宛如女人般的感受毫无经验。

他也没有一个可爱迷人的性格（至少没人会指望他闲聊或者去交际应酬，他想。）

在安排了这件事将近五周之后，Sherlock突然开始意识到自己依然不明白为什么John Watson会想要和他睡觉，而这让他的心脏顿时揪紧。

他犯了个错误。他应该利用过去三天里他们之间那些互相吸引的时刻；应该在那天早上让John碰触他，在他用那番极富创造力的跳跃性发言使对方晕头转向之后。

而现在他脑子一片空白，而从胃部收紧的样子看来他可能还很紧张。他们应该早点做这事的，至少在他双脚发冷/临阵退缩之前。

******

John想告诉Sherlock，上午十点做爱完全没有任何问题。（耶稣，他愿意和Sherlock在上午的任何时候做爱，就算是凌晨也没关系……）但当Sherlock顶着通红的鼻子，脾气暴躁地返回公寓后他就只是想想而已了，并且坚持他们必须依照原定安排来。

John非常了解Sherlock，知道对方发脾气并非因为他把他仍在了调查现场的缘故。Sherlock可能只是紧张，而第一次和一个新伴侣上床（或更可能是第一次和某个人上床）会紧张完全是正常的。

John对直截了当毫无意见，他不需要公寓里放满蜡烛，不需要通往Sherlock房间的道路铺满玫瑰花瓣——或者某些可笑的东西。

不过那只是因为，只是因为John也很紧张。

老实说，经历了三天有趣的性张力以及昨晚的电话调情之后，他没想到Sherlock对此事的反应会……呃，嗯……会那么‘Sherlock式’。

而现在似乎得John来搞定这个情况了。在自己的爱情生活中再一次扮演治疗师和调解人似乎不太公平。

John想起了楼下那个正等他下楼的聪明却笨拙的男人。Sherlock在自己周围建造了坚实的墙壁，并且经常喜欢用那些墙壁来隐藏他的人性。

说真的，John应该在Sherlock回家时就简单地说‘嘿，Sherlock，只是我……’。他们只是需要有彼此在周围陪伴。

John看着镜子里的自己叹了口气。是啊，Watson，只是你。

当John穿着朴素的灰色睡裤和毛衣下楼时，他想知道这样的打扮是否入得了Sherlock Holmes这般人物的眼。后者可能俊美得能登上时尚杂志的封面，并且聪明到足以成为科学杂志的封面。

下楼后John在Sherlock的门边犹豫了下，想着自己到底为啥会同意这样做。他们甚至还没接过吻——操，他们连碰都没碰过。压力太大了，他们会让建立起来的期待——

“John，我知道你在门口。”

好吧，掉头回去已经来不及了。John叹了口气，转动门把走了进去。

他发现Sherlock正躺在床上，两腋下压着张他之前从未见过的巨大的海军蓝毯子。

他美极了。他知道吗？

John吞咽了下。“嗨，”他简单地说。

“我不觉得有必要打招呼，你说呢？”Sherlock问，听起来像是真的在问问题。

John觉得自己就像在坐过山车——一部分的他非常想和Sherlock在一起，而另一部分却想建议他们去看电视。

John哆嗦了下，望向Sherlock房间的窗户看看它是否关好了。内里有块窗格结了霜，但外面的似乎没事。他关上窗帘转向床铺。

“基督，这里冷死了！”他最终说道，半是期待看到自己的呼吸在房里凝结。

“那么进来吧，”Sherlock说着用手拍了拍床空着的半边。

John拉起厚厚的海军蓝毛毯爬进去躺到Sherlock旁边。在一段感觉像是永恒般漫长的时光里，John什么遭遇都没有过。

他们就只是平躺在那里，像是在熟记天花板的细枝末节。他们之前有这般接近过，为了监视或者之类的目的并排躺在一起——不过当然了，这次是不同的。

John从眼角瞥向Sherlock的胸膛，肘尖，以及因为双手枕在头下那种宛如演绎模式般的平躺姿势而凸显出来的修长的脖颈线条。他的表情很平淡——怎么可能会是平淡的？——而John希望Sherlock会至少转个头，做些眼神交流什么的。他是改主意了吗？

时间一分一秒地过去，没有移动，没有言语，两人全都在默默沉思。

‘Sherlock，动一动好让我知道这一切并非我的一厢情愿。’

‘做些什么……你才是有经验的那个。’

‘我真心觉得我们会吓到彼此。’

‘你到底在等什么，John？一张请帖？’

‘和女人还更容易些——她们很容易解读。’

最终是Sherlock打破了沉默。“当和女朋友时你通常可不会花这么长时间来行动，”Sherlock叹了口气。“平均是二十四秒，要是你喝了酒那会更少。”

John对天花板翻了个白眼，接着翻身侧躺，用一只手肘支撑着自己。

“别以为我看不出来你什么时候在做统计，Sherlock，”John说着看向那个一动不动（且极其英俊）的Sherlock的独特侧颜。“顺说目前为止我一直都是那个发起‘行动’的人，我走进这间房，躺到你床上，而你甚至连根眼睫毛都没动过。”

“我眨了三次眼，”Sherlock道。“而这仍然无法改变你通常花更少时间处理这类事情的事实。你和她们为什么就很顺利？”

‘因为我们完全搞错了关系发展的顺序？’

不过这样说可无法帮Sherlock放松……

“嗯，也许因为她们并不是那个能解决罪案并偶尔短信我来给其系鞋带的聪慧天才。”

闻言Sherlock咧开嘴溢出一声大笑。“我没那么荒唐，John。”

“你就是，相信我。”

当Sherlock终于停止盯着天花板并侧过身看向John时，后者的心脏在胸膛里鼓动起来，呼吸也凝滞在了肺中，‘你真美……’

“我现在可没要求你给我系鞋带，”Sherlock有点喘息地说道。

“那你要求什么？”John吞咽了下。‘告诉我你和我一样想要这个，想得发疯。’

Sherlock大声叹了口气，接着倒回了向前的位置。“噢，看着老天份上，你知道我要求什么，你能碰我吗？”

‘绝妙的刺激……’

“你知道，你正在让这事变得非常困难，你这个该死的讨厌鬼。”

接着John就不假思索地把手伸向了Sherlock的腰，用手指戏弄着那块敏感的区域。

Sherlock像惊吓箱里的玩偶般猛地弹起，愤怒地吼了声，“John！”

“你要我碰的嘛，”John无辜地说，接着俯下身再次碰去。因为Sherlock活该，还因为听他像个小女孩般尖叫实在是有趣极了。

不过他还没来得及碰到就被Sherlock在半空中抓住了手腕，同时还被对方修长的四肢勾住了身体。肯定是巴顿术的某种姿势。好吧，无论它是什么，都非常效率迅速，Sherlock当即就把John脸朝下压在了床上，并将他的胳膊紧扣在背后。

“那我就仔细检查下你那可爱的出口伤吧，”Sherlock说着用膝盖抬起自己，边压制住John边将对方T恤拉上去。

“噢，不，你不能！”John说，擅长摔跤和橄榄球的他知道如何获得自由。他猛地向上挺身挣脱了胳膊，接着用它们坚定地勾住Sherlock的双膝将对方脸朝下摔进了床垫里。Spencer教练总是说‘没有比膝盖更好的借力点’。接着John顺势将Sherlock翻过来并压到对方身上。

他看向身下那衣衫凌乱一脸震惊的Sherlock，咯咯笑了起来。

为什么他得耍手段才能和毕生挚爱做爱？还有他刚刚是引用他那该死的橄榄球教练的话吗？

好吧，那真的不该惊到他，Sherlock是这个星球上最特异之人，而那代表前戏不会像John之前经历过的那般。

“身手不错，”被困在他身下的Sherlock说道。他的眼中闪烁着一丝兴味，笑容灿烂。

接着他们都笑了起来，笑得就像是只有他们才会处在最奇怪的情况。

接着笑容就宛如出现时那般迅速消失，房间寂静得让他们开始意识到彼此急促的呼吸，意识到他们的身体是如何纠缠在一起，意识到只是做他们自己的感觉是有多么好。

他低头看向Sherlock。“Sherlock，只是我……”John轻声说道，他应该早点说的。

“只是你……”Sherlock轻声重复，眼神所传达出的这词的含义却和John先前的意思不同。

某种温暖又舒适的东西在John体内蔓延开。

John，他想要这个，他是你的。

John把两只手放到Sherlock脸上，指尖游走在每一个部分，而Sherlock则闭上了眼睛。指尖掠过Sherlock的前额然后来到他的太阳穴，接着轻轻落在他紧闭的眼睑上，描摹过他的鼻子以及那对美妙的嘴唇。

然后终于、终于，John亲吻了那对嘴唇，那是一个轻柔纯洁，但却充满关怀的吻。他离开后Sherlock的嘴唇还抖个不停（不过，基督，也有可能是他自己的）。不过只要他们亲吻那些都无关紧要。

“我想做这个已经想了很久了，”John喘息着透露。

“我知道。”

John微笑，好吧，他想自己是不可能对Sherlock Holmes隐瞒什么的。

Sherlock仍然闭着眼睛，于是John弯腰轻轻地吻了吻对方的眼睑。Sherlock的眼睛缓慢睁开，带着某种全新的炙热感情对上了他的眼，热情地传递着‘成为唯一能俘获Sherlock Holmes全部注意力的人吧’，‘成为他们这一代最聪明头脑的关注点吧’的渴望，仿佛在声明John就是他的一切，而那种感觉令人兴奋无比。

John捧住Sherlock的脸又吻了他一下，这次更为坚定。

不清楚他们轮换着耳鬓厮磨和唇舌交缠地亲吻了多久，那让人不禁想起最初的那些吻——没有尽头的那种。

John曾以为他和Sherlock一旦越过了那条线，那接踵而来的行动会想雪崩一样势不可挡，但相反却是像蜜糖般黏黏糊糊的。

不过为啥不能黏糊呢？John边沿着Sherlock耳朵一路轻咬到耳垂边沉思道。老天爷！他有一个最美味独特的个体任其摆布，如果他不慢下来好好品味一番才真是蠢透了。

John从Sherlock耳朵移回到后者的嘴，想在品尝它一次。Sherlock的舌头滑腻缓慢地碰上了他的，仿佛他也在享受着这番步调。不过奇怪的是Sherlock尝起来有新鲜草莓的味道，John边吸着他的舌头边茫然地想着这到底是怎么回事。草莓味的牙膏？

“草莓冰淇淋，”Sherlock贴着他的嘴说道。

真不懂Sherlock怎么会在最冷的日子里吃冰淇淋！不过味道不错。

接着John的双唇移动到了Sherlock的下巴，然后是脖子，而虽然那处的皮肤还微微有着胡茬，不过他对此却并没有所不适，一点儿都没有。

John好奇地伸手脱掉了Sherlock的T恤，并小心着不碰到对方的腰。在John把衣服拉过Sherlock头顶后他们对上了视线，接着他的手滑下了Sherlock瘦削的胸膛。那里几乎没有毛发，不过却宽阔劲瘦，而虽然John以前从没碰触过一个男人，但却被那与自己相差无几的躯体吸引了，同时也感觉到了看似放松的Sherlock那在他手下紧绷的肌肉。他把手沿着肩膀滑落到二头肌，舌头刷过光滑的肌肉块，试探性地轻咬着那些肌肉。

“感觉不一样？”Sherlock问。

“是的，不过我喜欢。”

“我看得出来，”Sherlock说着将一根手指滑落到John脖子上脉搏跳动异常的地方。

接着Sherlock将他一把拽到自己身上，John像个沙袋般将全身重量压在Sherlock上面，而大开着四肢，与对方发丝纠缠，呼吸交融地贴在一起感觉起来却十分的正常。‘你个疯子，我真想知道为什么你的头发闻起来像橘子汁吗？’

体内热浪激涌。‘我他妈的这么想要你。’

他们仍紧贴着彼此，而John都能感觉到Sherlock那坚硬的勃起正抵着他的肚子。

“Sherlock，Sherlock……绝艳的造物……”他贴着他的嘴唇咕哝，“让我看看剩余的你。”

Sherlock点头，抬起臀部将睡裤褪下落到床脚。

John往后一靠，堂而皇之地看着Sherlock。

“别光看着了，快回来，我很冷，”Sherlock说，听起来一如往常般蛮横，但却同时从脖子到脸颊都变成了粉色。

John咧嘴一笑。“我想你脸红了。”

“闭嘴，”Sherlock道，声音里带着一丝微笑。“轮到你了，”他说着拽了拽JohnT恤的下摆。

John迅速脱掉了衣服，事实上他都不知道自己怎么能脱得这么快的。他只知道他们现在正肌肤相贴，自己的嘴正沿着Sherlock的喉咙往下，越过他平坦的胸膛来到他的乳头。

Sherlock深吸了口气，情不自禁地呻吟了起来。

“奇怪，我觉得下身一阵激荡，”Sherlock低语，而John发现自己喜欢Sherlock这般随意地分享这些小信息，感觉就像Sherlock正在做他自己，与John分享任何有趣的数据。

John进一步下滑，边用鼻子轻蹭那些未经探索的区域边亲吻着它们，最终把脸埋入了Sherlock大腿之间，接着他略略停了停后舔上了对方大腿内侧毫无毛发的光洁肌肤。

Sherlock动了动，半笑着道，“显然又是一个神经敏感的地方。”

John轻笑。“我注意点儿，”他说着继续坚定地亲吻那处。

然后他停下来径直看向了Sherlock勃起的老二——和他自己的没什么不同——接着缓缓地由上至下舔了舔它。

“你——不必，”Sherlock喘息着说道，“这样做”，但吐出的话语却更像一句呻吟。

“听起来你不像是说真的嘛。现在，嘘。”

John那份确定、那份渴望、以及那份明了真是惊人。

他把Sherlock的双膝架上肩膀，托住对方臀部然后将其吞入了口中。

John非常清楚那份他通过滑动和收紧含着Sherlock老二的嘴巴所创造的美味摩擦，也非常清楚Sherlock的双球沉重充盈。

片刻后当他用嘴挑逗够了Sherlock，他开始用指腹摩挲起了下方那光滑的会阴。Sherlock大大分开了腿，John知道他快到了，而想看这一幕的他吐出了Sherlock的老二，柱身被唾液润泽得闪闪发亮。

John挪了挪身子以便看到Sherlock的脸，接着用手握住了后者湿润的老二，猛烈坚定地套弄了一会儿后Sherlock就忍不住喘息了声“操……”并在他手中激烈地颤抖起来。事后Sherlock把John的手推到一边，重重地倒在了枕头上。

过了会儿Sherlock睁开了眼睛，用最茫然的表现看向John。

“John，”他道，低沉的声音里充满了惊疑，仿佛这个喊了许久的名字对他来说突然变得不一样了。

“你好，Sherlock，”John笑得像是才遇到他一样。

从某种程度上来说，那就像是某种介绍——他们独特连结的新一面——从朋友变成爱人……

Sherlock翻身侧躺，发现John的T恤后他拿来清理了自己。当寒冷的空气拂过皮肤上潮湿的地方时他微微颤了颤，胳膊和胸口泛起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

“来这儿，”John说。

Sherlock伸手拽过那条厚重的毯子并将其拉过他们的头顶，然后靠近John，使他们在他们那临时的堡垒里面对着彼此。外面还是很亮，所以尽管紧紧裹得他们暖洋洋的柔软毯子山，John还是能看到Sherlock的脸。

“好点了？”

“嗯，”Sherlock回答，他挪动着靠近John，然后将头搁上了后者的肩膀。

John吻了吻Sherlock的太阳穴，而那让Sherlock更是紧贴住了John，最终他们的胳膊和腿全都紧紧地缠在了一起。

不久后就轮到了John。彼时他们仍缠在一起躺在床中央，躲在毯子下亲吻爱抚，Sherlock坚定地将手握上John勃起的老二。John长吸了口气，赞叹着Sherlock手掌的宽度，而Sherlock则靠到John身侧伸手捉住后者的右手引导着它覆上自己的手。

他们的目光在厚重毯子的阴影中默默交流。

‘让我看看你有多喜欢这个。’  
‘相信我，你不需要我……’  
‘求你了？’

******

‘好吧，那么一起。’

John紧紧握住Sherlock，扣住他们的手指落到他自己的老二上。

接着他们握着手沿着他分身缓慢地上下滑动，动作同步着John的呼吸节奏。

不仅这番动作所带来的感觉令人惊奇不已，而它所呈现出来的景象——两只大手同时在他老二上滑动——更是超越了情色。不久后John就察觉自己心如擂鼓。他闭上眼睛，就只是让这份摩擦感逐渐涌向他下方震颤他的分身，直到全身绷紧，压力击打着他的耳膜，然后冲向高潮。

当他再次睁开眼睛后Sherlock正舒服地枕着他的脖颈，卷发搔着他的鼻子，贴着他锁骨安静地轻笑。

“觉得满足了？”

Sherlock把毯子从他们头上扯下来。

“一点点吧，”他回答，眼中带着一抹怀疑之色。

John伸手从Sherlock身后拽过多余的枕头放到自己脑袋后面。“我会想知道吗？”

Sherlock蠕动着在他身旁蜷成一个舒服的姿势，John被弄得微微兴起了些。“稍后再说，”他边回答边迅速吻了下John的嘴。

John闭上了眼，感觉疲惫又放松，然后就满脑子想着Sherlock逐渐沉入了梦乡。

******

凌晨五点十五分，醒来的Sherlock渴望着John也能苏醒（而那不仅因为他需要John重新生火，还因为他已经想念他了）。他故意往地上扔了只平底锅打断John的睡眠，然后继续回到桌边工作起来。

他在显微镜下看了看准备好的载玻片，对John眼前所见的John精子的活力和形态再次赞叹不已。他真希望自己当初在准备用作观察的样本之前有测一下它的PH值。

片刻后John如他所预料的那般站到了他旁边。“你在做什么？”他说着耙了耙头发，打了个呵欠。

“这不是真正的工作，”Sherlock回答。“这个，看一看。”John绝对得看一眼。

Sherlock起身让John坐到他的椅子上观察显微镜。

“耶稣基督，Sherlock！那是我的吗？”他现在听起来异常清醒。

“显而易见。”John在犯蠢吧，还会是谁的？

“你他妈到底为什么想要看我的精液？”

John总是在表现得既生气又暗自好笑的时候看起来很可爱。

“不，别回答，”John微微笑着说。“好吧，至少现在我知道我没有任何生育问题。看看那个，我都可以当爸爸好多次了。”他起身又笑了起来，同时摇了摇头。“你真疯狂，你知道吧。”

Sherlock感到胃里一阵古怪的绞痛，并且意识到是John说的某些话导致了这种反应。不过不是John说他疯狂的那部分——他早就听习惯了——而是‘爸爸’那部分。

John有想过当一名父亲吗？这一直都是他的目标之一？他是不是放弃了那个来和他在一起？

所有的生物，包括植物、真菌、细菌，都有同样的目的：生存和繁殖，所以基本上和Sherlock在一起违背了自然界的进化目的。

“嘿，Sherlock，”John的喊声从客厅传来。“你能帮我把沙发搬到壁炉前吗？一起看电视并同时烤火真的很有趣。”

“好的，”Sherlock回答，在夺走了John进化的命运后他无法拒绝对方。

John在沙发一搬好后就坐了下来，接着他拍了拍身边的座位。“坐我旁边？”

Sherlock立刻就坐到了John旁边。

“Sherlock，怎么了？”John问道。

最好直接说。“你会成为一个出色的父亲，John。”

“呃——谢谢？我希望这和今天下午的性爱无关，”他说笑道。

“John，你有没有想过为了和我在一起你可能放弃了太多？我不是个理想的伴侣——我总是让你冒生命危险，我不提供食物，我不生火，我不顾家。”

John看起来很困惑。“我不知道你在说什么。你是想告诉我说你已经不想我们在一起了？”他再次开起了玩笑，但Sherlock认为他真的很担忧。

老天爷，John在演绎方面真的无能。Sherlock一直都想和John在一起的……

“不，我是想告诉你我也许并不能满足你，”Sherlock说明道。

John皱起眉，接着握住了他的手移到了自己的腹部。“你已经足够满足我了，”他道，“事实上，你是最完美的一部分——你就是我唯一所需要的。”

“但是John——”

“仔细听我说，Sherlock。我已经四十多岁了，要是我想结婚生孩子，我早就那么做了好吧，我喜欢和你一起生活。我他妈的爱你！我以为我们已经谈过这些了……你肯定不想再谈一次的吧？”

Sherlock吐了口气。他想自己才是个傻瓜，而不是John。他已经收集了很长时间的证据，足以确定John喜欢和他一起生活。

他大声叹了口气（而那让John笑了起来）然后偎近John胸膛。“长久以来你都只和女人约会，甚至在近六周前也是。但当那天与我母亲见了面后你却改变了，她到底说了什么使得你发生了这种变化？”

“哈，又一次演绎错误。你妈妈没让我看出你的任何浪漫之处，是那篇献给我的论文使我明白的。”

Sherlock皱起了眉。“为什么？”他的论文里没写什么感情的东西啊？

“它让我想起了你的牺牲……当你为了救我从大楼跳下。它——呃——它使我意识到你关心我就和我关心你一样多。”

John似乎将圣巴兹发生的事情浪漫化了。

“那不是一个牺牲，John，只是我收集完所有数据后解决了一个谜题，并且获胜了。”

John微微一笑。“你知道我为什么会原谅你吗？”

“嗯，我系统地向你解释了所有事实，而你——”

“实际上（As a matter of fact），那和事实无关。”John道，似乎很得意于他那无聊的文字游戏。“你还记得你告诉我说‘你和工作结婚了’吗？”

“记得，没删除过的事情我都把每个字记得很清楚。”

John翻了个白眼。“好吧，当你返回伦敦，你选择了乏味单调，不再有工作的生活；选择了和我在一起，而不是环游世界解决罪案来不断刺激你那颗伟大头脑。而那就是我原谅你的原因。”

Sherlock把脸埋入John肩膀。真相不会改变，他只是按照自己的方法收集数据，然后解开所有Moriarty的线索。完美。

但John的想法也有些道理。他不愿毁掉自己的名声，但却为John这么做了，并且要是有必要他还会再做一次。

“那么，我们没事了吧？”John问。

“看情况，”Sherlock道，蹭了蹭John的脖子。

“什么情况？”John问。

嗯，John有多希望一切顺利呢？他到底能纵容他到哪一步？

‘我是否能躺在你背上好好地检查你的伤疤。’  
‘你是否会让我计算你表皮的表面积。’  
‘我们是否很快又能再次做爱（噢，还有测试新样本的PH值）。’

但John露出了Sherlock最喜欢的微笑，而后者读出了John的眼神正诉说着‘我了解你，我爱你。’

“John，”他用一种饱含情感的奇异声音说道，“什么都不用，我们没事——呃——比没事还要好。”

“那很好，”John说，同时坚定地把他推到了沙发上。

那之后似乎不再需要多余的谈话了。

End


End file.
